Abducted by my dad
by peytonsawyer03
Summary: Lucas is kidnapped by Dan. Drama ensues. Set in season 3/beginning of season 4. Spoilers from these two seasons. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

If I had gone to that basketball game two weeks ago, I would still be at home.

I would still be going to my high school, still hanging out with my friends, and still helping out in my mom's cafe.

But I didn't. I didn't go to that game for selfish reasons. I didn't think I was going to be able to handle watching my former teammates play a game that I was supposed to be playing.

I didn't think I could watch them tearing up the court while I warmed the bench. Again.

I decided that, instead of going to the game, tonight was the night.

The night I told my mom who really shot Keith. I thought it was the night for me to tell her that it was Dan.

Her former boyfriend and the father of her child. Me.

But I never got that chance. I never got to tell her it was because of him that she couldn't have Keith.

Dan got to me before I could tell her. And now, I'm not sure that she'll ever get to hear the truth.

My throat burned and my jaw ached.

The gag that was still in my mouth was caked with dried blood.

My wrists were raw from where I tried to get free.

He was good. He'd left me no way to escape.

I closed my eyes. Tried to pretend this was all a dream.

Yeah, right. I'd done enough of that these past two weeks.

I forced my eyes open. 'Snap out of it.' I told myself.

The door creaked open and I steeled myself.

"Well, well, well. Up from your nap?" Dan gave a laugh.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say?

And anyway, the gag was still in my mouth.

"What? Nothing to say?" His cruel smile was still intact.

I shook my head.

He walked around behind me and untied the gag.

"There." He walked back around in front of me. "That better?"

I didn't respond.

He crouched down to my eye level. "I asked you a question."

I wouldn't look at him.

He grabbed my chin in one of his hands and forced me to look at him. "Lucas. I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

I just looked at him, narrowing my eyes as he started to talk again.

"Is. that. better?"

"You sick son of a bitch." I spat in his face.

He flinched, closed his eyes for a moment, then jerked his fist back and punched my left eye. The one closest to him.

"I was only trying to make you more comfortable. No need to refuse my hospitality." He stood up.

"Hospitality?" I demanded. "How about letting me go?"

He turned around. "You know I can't do that, Lucas. You know too much."

I ran my tongue along my teeth. "I won't talk. I promise."

He laughed. "Yeah. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"Dan, come on. You don't have to do this." I could hear the begging and pleading in my voice, but I had long ago quit caring about my pride.

I would beg if that's what it took for him to let me go.

"Oh I don't do I?" He asked, scooting a chair up across from mine.

He sat down in it. "Tell me something, Luke. If I let you go, do you really think you could keep another secret from your mother?" He hesitated a moment. "No. Of course you wouldn't. You would crack instantly. You're weak like that."

"You would know." I replied.

In an instant, his hands were around my throat, choking me.

"What did you say to me?"

I felt my oxygen being cut off. I could see black spots again. "I'm sorry!" I said. "Please, Dan, let me go."

"Say it!" He yelled, squeezing harder.

I could barely breathe. I didn't know if he would let go even if I did say it.

"Say it Lucas!"

"Please, let me go." I tried again. He didn't release me. "Dad. Please. Let me go, dad."

His grip started to release, but that's when I passed out.

When I came to, Dan was sitting across from me drinking a coke.

It hurt just to breathe.

"Hiya, son." His smirk was still there.

I tried to speak but discovered that he had duct-taped my mouth shut.

Perfect.

I sent daggers his way with my eyes.

"Now don't look at me like that. After all, you're the one who smarted off. Wouldn't you rather not be able to talk as opposed to not being able to breathe?"

He took a long drink from his bottle of coke.

I looked up at the ceiling, praying for a way out.

"Listen Luke, this chat's been fun but I have a lot of errands to take care of today." He set the coke down just inches from me.

My throat burned.

"Now, if you get thirsty, you can have the rest of that."

I gave him a look.

He glanced down at my handcuffed hands and smirked.

"Oh, never mind. Scratch that."

As he walked back out, he cut the light out.

I made a noise. A cross between a whimper and a groan.

"No, no, Lucas. You haven't been a good little boy today. So no light for you."

The door swung shut and I was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up later, wondering how long I'd been asleep.

I didn't know what time it was anymore, let alone the day.

Stifling a yawn, I looked around the room, staring into total darkness.

The light was still off. I couldn't have been asleep for that long.

He checks in every couple of hours when he's home.

I closed my eyes but not from physical fatigue.

This had just gotten so hard. Dan was my father.

And a murderer. And a kidnapper. And a felon. And my mom's new boyfriend.

I missed everyone so much. Especially Keith.

Silent tears slid down my face as I thought about him. About everyone.

Peyton was probably worried sick by now. I had always promised her

that I would be ok.

Now I wasn't there to reassure her.

How long had it actually been? Was it only two weeks? Had it been

longer?

I swallowed, wishing for some of that coke.

Maybe when he got home, I would beg for some of it.

...on second thought, maybe not. I never begged him for anything, why

start now?

A couple of times, he fed me. I was never allowed to feed myself.

That would involve him unhandcuffing me. Which would involve him

trusting me.

And he didn't seem to be headed that way anytime soon.

It was so dark in the room. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or

closed most of the time.

A loud creak startled me out of my thoughts, and light flooded the room.

My eyes burned from the sudden brightness.

I looked to the ground as I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

Coming toward me.

I held my breath. Maybe he wouldn't talk to me. Maybe he came down

here for some other reason.

I let my breath out when common sense took over and I realized how

stupid that idea was.

"Lucas, are you sleeping?"

My head was still hanging low, and my eyes were closed. Still burning

from the brightness.

He came and stood in front of me.

I said nothing.

He lifted my head. My face was still damp from my earlier tears. "I

should have known. You're not sleeping. You're just feeling sorry for

yourself."

I groaned.

"Open your eyes, Lucas."

I forced them open and was met with the cold blue eyes of the murderer.

"You want to hear about my day? Being the mayor has been a lot of work

lately." He sat down across from me.

I could taste blood again. I swallowed hard.

"Lucas. Do you really think I want to keep you here? I'd rather be

having this conversation without the restraints." he swallowed. "You

have to know how hard this is on me.

I rolled my eyes.

He clenched his jaw. "You don't know what it's like to for me to see

you like this."

I tried to force my mouth open, but the tape stopped me.

He smirked.

I glared at him.

Slowly, he got up and ripped the tape off my face.

I winced at the pain, then stretched my jaw muscles.

"Is that better?" He asked.

I called him a name.

He sighed, then punched me in the mouth.

I turned my head on the impact and spat blood onto the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lucas? If you call me names,

you will be punished."

I glared at him. "And what if they're true?"

"Trust me son, what you've been saying is nowhere near the truth." He

gave me a wink.

I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Look, Dan, what are you gaining by keeping me hostage?" I asked,

feeling frustrated again.

"Keeping the truth silent." He replied without hesitation.

"Is that all that matters to you? Is it really worth all this? Because

the truth is going to get out." I took a shaky breath. "With or

without me."

He grinned. "We'll see about that, Lucas." he grabbed the coke up from

the table. "Tip your head back."

I refused. I would rather my throat burn than to obediently submit to

him.

He would have to force me.

"Tip your head back, Lucas." he ordered, already forcing my head back.

"Open your mouth."

"No." I mouthed through clenched teeth.

He slammed his open palm against the underside of my chin.

I groaned both at the pain and the humiliation. I swallowed and opened

my mouth.

He poured the coke down my throat, filling my mouth too full, so it

ran down my chin and neck.

I tipped my head forward and swallowed it all, feeling the relief it

brought to my throat. I winced as I swallowed.

"Isn't that better?" he asked.

I nodded, knowing he wanted an answer.

"I'll see you later, Lucas." He walked away, leaving the light on this

time.


	3. Chapter 3

-Haley-

"Look, he's been missing for almost five weeks now and something in my gut tells me not to believe that note he left for us." I told Nathan.

He nodded. "I mean, I don't really know the guy as well as you do, but it just doesn't sound like Luke."

There was a moment of silence. "What did the note say anyway?" He asked.

"It said that he was leaving. That he was having so much trouble dealing with the fact that Keith died, that he couldn't take it anymore. He left it for Karen the night of the big game." I told him.

Nathan made a noise. "He didn't go to that game."

I nodded. "Nathan, what are we going to do?"

"Hasn't Karen already talked to the police?" He asked.

I nodded. "They've put out flyers and missing person's reports. She's gone through his room about eight times already just looking for a reason as to why he might've left." I swallowed. "It doesn't seem right, Nathan. This isn't like my best friend."

"Well what else can we do? I'll do anything I can to help, Hales."

I smiled. "Thanks, Nathan. But I don't know what to do in situations like this. I'm not good in a crisis."

"Yes you are." He argued. "Haley, you're one of the strongest people I know. You always know what to do, even if it doesn't come to you right away."

He smiled and gave me a playful nudge.

"It'll come to you soon." He winked and stood up from the kitchen counter.

I put my head down. "Nathan, I don't want it to come to me soon. I want it to come to me now. I want to find him right now."

His arms wrapped around me as tears cascaded down my face.

"It's ok, Haley. I'm here. It's ok." He rubbed small circles on my back. "I'm here."

I really wanted his words to help me...but they didn't. I still felt so desperate.

I stayed like that for a long time. I missed my best friend so badly and I just needed to know that he was ok.

Even if he was done in Tree Hill, I just needed to know that Lucas was ok.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was, both mentally and physically, until I woke up from an hour and a half of peaceful sleeping next to Nathan.

He smiled at me when I opened my eyes.

"Hey." His goofy smile was in place.

I laughed in spite of the situation. "Hey Nathan."

His smile became less goofy, and a little sadder.

"Haley, I have something to tell you." His eyes were sad.

"Tell me what?" I asked hesitantly.

He swallowed. "The police found a body...the person had Luke's school ID on him..." He took a shaky breath. "The police called Karen into identify the body."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. This seemed so surreal.

I sat upright in the bed and a few heartbeats later, Nathan sat up beside me.

"I really didn't want to ambush you. I'm sorry." He stroked my arm.

I swallowed. "No, it's ok. I'm glad you told me. How long...how long have you known?"

"Karen called me about half an hour ago, so since then I guess."

I put my head in my hands. "She didn't call back?"

"Well no, but the body was recovered in the next town over so she had to drive about forty minutes. She might have just gotten there."

I nodded my head and pressed my fingers into my eyelids trying to stem the flow of tears that were about to come flooding out.

"Hales..."

"I'm just so scared for him, Nathan. What if it is him?" My voice broke and he put his arms around me.

I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed.

Approximately two minutes later, Nathan's cell phone rang.

I jerked away from him. "Is it her? Is that Karen calling?"

He nodded and pressed a button. "Hello?"

I heard blubbering on the other end and I buried my face in my pillows.

"Wait, what? Karen, slow down. What? Miss Roe, I can't understand you."

I sat up and took the phone from him. "Karen, it's Haley. Was it Lucas' body?"

"H-Haley." She started blubbering again.

I got up to pace the floors. "Karen, calm down. Please tell me."

"I don't know, the police s-said that I might not have been able to help when they c-called me but h-he's my son, I was right to come wasn't I?" She asked, still sobbing.

"Karen, what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know if it was him? Why wouldn't you have been able to help?"

"He's so badly burned, Haley. The body's so badly burned, I wasn't even sure I recognized him. I'm his mother, I should be able to t-tell, shouldn't I?" She wailed again and started sobbing softly.

"Karen, if you can't tell, how are they going to figure out if it's him?"

"They said they would match dental records and oh god, Haley. What if it is him?"

I swallowed. "I'm here for you, Karen. I..."

"You what, Haley?"

I played absently with my ring. "Nothing, I'm here for you."

I could hear her crying again. "Haley what are we going to do? I can't live without my Lucas."

"Karen, we're going to do everything we can. Nathan and I are here for you, ok?"

A painful feeling settled in my gut as I came to terms that this might be the end for Lucas.

This might be the last time I ever wonder whether or not he's alive.


	4. Chapter 4

-Lucas-

I spat out blood. Dan had just punched me in the mouth again.

My head ached and I was way past hungry.

He showed no sign of letting up.

I watched him pace back and forth in front of me like a hungry panther, just waiting to strike.

"You know, I didn't have to do this, Lucas. If you had left it at Jimmy killed Keith, it would've saved both of us a whole lot of trouble."

"Oh shut up, Dan. I was bound to find out anyway." I replied. "And anyway, did you really expect my mom to marry you? After ditching us almost 18 years ago?"

He made a noise. "Your mother has begun to trust me again and you screwed it up. It would have been better, smarter, if you had kept quiet."

I took a shaky breath. "How did you find out that I knew?"

He gave a smirk. "I'm the mayor, Lucas. I pay people good money to keep tabs on the people who are keeping tabs on me."

I hung my head, stared at the ground and tried to see a way out of this.

He had taken my phone when he kidnapped me, so that wasn't the way.

I looked around the room, realizing for the first time, how truly trapped I was.

I swallowed bile, and again tried to free my hands from their restraints.

Nothing.

I could feel no give on the handcuffs.

I felt like screaming out frustration. Why was I still in this hell-hole? How *long* had I been in this hell-hole?

While I was so lost in thought, I'd forgotten that Dan was still with me.

"What're you thinking about Lucas?"

I shrugged and tried the handcuffs again.

"No, no, Lucas. It's futile to even try. But you should stop anyway. You don't want to rub your skin raw."

"Too late." I mumbled, pulling again anyway.

Dan came around behind and carefully took my index finger in his hand.

With one quick motion, he broke it and I let out a pained gasp.

"I said to stop struggling." He replied.

I bit down on my lip, hard enough to draw blood, to keep from calling out.

That flipping hurt.

Dan came back around in front of me, and crouched to my eye-level.

"You know I don't want to do this to you, right?"

I continued to bite down on my lip and I guess he noticed that.

He reached out to touch my face or my head, and I jerked away from him.

"Come on, Lucas. Don't be like that."

I looked back down at the ground and slowly, I released my lip from my teeth.

I took an uneven, shaky breath. "You're keeping me here against my will, you're always hitting me or punching me, you've basically been starving me, and you just broke one of my fingers." I swallowed. "How do you expect me to be?"

He stood up straighter. "I can see that talking to you right now is useless. I have to go out anyway. Getting an early start today."

"It's morning?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe it. It felt like only moments ago that I awoke to find my mouth duct-taped shut.

He smirked again. "Yes. It is."

I sat there thinking, and eventually he walked out. I let my head fall back against the back of the chair.

What if I never got out? I closed my eyes, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

What if I was doomed to stay here forever? I squeezed my eyes closed tighter.

What if my life before this was as good as it ever got? Before I was kidnapped, what if that was it?

There were so many things I wanted to say. So many things I wanted to take back.

What if I never got that chance?


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled on my wrists again and again, feeling the pain radiating in my index finger.

Putting the pain aside, I pulled and pulled...nothing.

I let out a loud scream, and when I was done, I started sobbing.

I was never getting out of here. He was always going to win.

Nothing I did mattered anymore; he was always one step ahead.

Dan was always going to win.

I hung my head and allowed myself to sob for a few minutes. The door flung open and Dan came storming down the steps, a roll of duct-tape in his hand.

He clicked the light on. "Lucas!"

I didn't look up at me, I was still crying.

"Lucas!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Don't yell." He snapped.

I heard him unroll a strip of duct tape.

"I'm s-sorry." I said. "Please, no duct-tape."

"No Lucas. I can't leave you here to scream and get out of here. I can't afford for you to get out."

I was still sobbing, eyes on the ground. "Please, please. I'm so sorry. I won't yell again."

"I don't believe you. Look up at me." He commanded.

I tried once more. "Please, dad. Please."

"Lucas!" he yelled.

I shrank away from him, feeling so pathetic.

"Don't make me ask again." He grabbed my chin in his hands.

"No, please." I cried. "Please, dad."

"You're not getting out of this, no matter how much you beg, Lucas."

He slapped the duct-tape over my mouth.

I was still crying when he left.

He cut the light out, leaving me alone in the darkness again.

Silence was deafening after his shouting.

I continued to sob till I fell asleep.

I awoke later, not knowing how long I'd been asleep.

My head was throbbing, my throat hurt, my nose was stuffy and my stomach ached.

I didn't know how long Dan had been gone, and I didn't know when he'd be back.

Every time I tried to figure out what time it was, I just got more and more depressed.

He was going to have me for the rest of my life.

Well that was enough to depress me again and I felt tears in my eyes.

The door creaked, and Dan came in, turning on the light as he came in.

"Do you know why I'm here, Lucas? On my lunch break?"

I swallowed, blinking quickly to dry the unshed tears in my eyes.

"I'll tell you why, Lucas. Because I have to check on you every so often to make sure that you're not doing something stupid." he replied.

My stomach growled.

He glared at me. "After that display, you're not getting food for awhile."

I groaned.

He crossed the room and sat down in the chair across from me. "Add your screaming fit to your hysterical crying fit and what do you get? One pathetic son that I'm still embarrassed to claim."

I looked back down at the floor. After everything that he'd done to me, I still felt hurt that he would say that about me.

Which is really stupid, I mean, he's beaten me. He's broken me. He's choked me, he's lied to me, he's tried to break me, he's tortured me, he's done horrible things to me...and I still feel hurt?

What is wrong with me?

I must have fallen back asleep, because I woke up a little while later, and Dan was gone.

He'd left the light on and I pulled on the handcuffs again.

Still nothing.

Suddenly, an idea came to me, and I checked the stairs to make sure that he wasn't there.

Carefully, I stood up from the chair, and bent over slightly so all the weight rested on my wrists to see if it would weaken the links.

Well that was a bad idea so I sat back down and pulled on the handcuffs.

Again, nothing.

Groaning loudly, I looked around the room trying to figure out a way out of here.

Pulling on the handcuffs, I realized that if I just pulled hard enough, it might be possible to break at least one of the links. If I could break at least one of them, it was possible that could get free.

But then again, I could also break my wrist if I pulled too hard.

I pulled with all of my strength and felt it weakening.

'Come on.' I thought.

I continued pulling, feeling it weakening every second.

Finally, I felt it start to weaken in a big way.

With one last pull, I yanked my hands free, snapping my wrist in the process.

Wincing, I cradled my wrist and used my other hand to yank the tape off my face.

I stood up and raced for the stairs.

When I reached the top, I yanked on the door knob and discovered it was locked.

Swallowing I grabbed the handle in my good hand and tried to pull it open.

Panicking, because I was *this* close, I used both of my hands to yank on the door handle. Pain exploded in my right wrist.

Nothing happened.

I threw my body against the door again and again.

I braced myself and kicked the door down.

Freedom was just beyond that.

I wasted no time getting out of there.

I found myself at the bottom of another set of stairs.

I raced up the stairs and I was at a door.

Just as I reached it, it opened.

I was met with a very angry Dan Scott.

His eyes widened when he realized how far I'd gotten.

I reached up to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist in one hand and my throat in the other.

"What are you doing Lucas!" He demanded.

"Let go." I whispered, trying to get his hand from around my throat.

He pushed me backward to where I almost fell down the stairs.

He pulled me forward by my throat.

"Please, let go." I asked, struggling to get away.

He squeezed tighter, and I kicked him in the leg. "Let go!"

"Fine." He released me and gave me a shove.

I toppled back down the stairs and hit my head on a stair.

I reached the bottom and tried to push myself up off the ground, but black spots clouded my vision.

I felt something warm and sticky on my cheek.

The last thing I saw was Dan coming down the stairs toward me.

That's when I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I almost cried when I woke back up in the same room as before.

I had such a bad headache that I could barely see straight.

"Well, well well." Dan gave a short laugh. "That was a heroic attempt,

Lucas."

I looked away from him.

"Come on now Lucas, don't be like that." He stood up and crossed the

room to stand in front of me. "Oh, and since you're awake.."

I looked up at him.

He reached back and punched my left eye first, and my right eye second.

I jerked backward away from him, groaned and looked back down at the

ground.

"Next time, I'll just kill you." he replied and walked out of the

room, slamming the door shut behind him.

That's when I actually started crying. I was so close and yet...so far.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the world again.

When it didn't work, I opened my eyes again and tried to connect one

idea to the next.

Before I could even form another plan, he came thundering back down

the stairs.

I looked over at him, trying to muster enough strength to form an

acceptable glare.

"Don't Lucas." He responded.

He started to walk off and I made a noise.

He turned around and I motioned with my head for him to come back.

He did and pulled the tape off my face. "Yes?"

"What day is it?"

He waited a few minutes. "Tuesday."

My eyebrows flew up. "Whoa. Umm...what's the date?"

"No, no Lucas." He shook his head.

"Hey, come on, what am I going to get from a date?" I asked. "Please."

He gave a small smile and I inwardly recoiled.

"All right Lucas. It's the eighteenth. Of March."

Now my eyebrows really flew up. "Really? It was the beginning of

February when you took me."

He shrugged. "Time flies, eh Lucas?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, I guess. I was wondering if you could put a clock in here? Please. So I would have something else to watch besides the walls."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Listen, I have to go out."

"You going to work?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just got some more loose ends to tie up."

After he left, I started thinking. He's had me for over a month.

Closer to a month and a half. Now if that wasn't depressing, I didn't know what was.


	7. Chapter 7

-Haley-

"Nathan!" I called, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

I sank down onto the couch and let the phone fall from my hand.

"Haley?" He asked, coming out of our bedroom. "Haley, did you call me?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He sat down beside me and took me into his arms. "Ok. What's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath. "The dental records came back for the body that

they found..."

He squeezed me tighter. "And?"

I swallowed. "It was a match."

That's when I started crying.

And Nathan just held me until I'd calmed down enough to speak.

"How's Karen?" He asked.

"She's broken. None of us are ever going to be the same, Nathan." I

replied. "And I don't know where to go from here."

"We'll figure it out together, Haley. I'm so sorry." He rubbed my back

gently.

I pushed him away and stood up. "I need to go visit Karen."

"Of course. Come on, get ready. I'll drive." He responded.

I hesitated. "No, Nathan. I need to go see Karen alone."

Silence followed that. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

On that ending, I left our apartment and drove to Karen's.

When I got there, I could hear her sobbing from outside.

So I quietly let myself in and went to Lucas' bedroom.

Right where I predicted she'd be.

She jumped up when she saw me.

I held my arms out and she walked into my hug. "What am I going to do

Haley? I can't live with my Lucas."

I held her and let her sob onto my shoulder.

That night found the two of us sleeping side by side on Lucas' bed.

I held his hoodie against my chest as silent tears ran down my face.

Karen gave soft sobs every so often.

I just couldn't accept that this was the end for my best friend.

Whatever we had talked about before he left, that was the last we'd

talked about.

That was the last we'd ever talk about.

Silently. I got up quietly from the bed and slipped out the back door.

I called Nathan.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Nathan...it's me. Can you please come to Karen's? I uh..." I started

crying. "I just really need you."

"I'm on my way." He replied.

I sat down on the steps and sobbed myself out.

The black day loomed over me as I slid into a black dress.

In my hand, I clutched a single rose.

On the ride to the cemetery, I didn't say a single word.

For the past four days, Nathan's been trying to reach me. Nothing he

says matters anymore. Lucas is gone.

He's been such a big part of my life...how can anyone expect me to go

on right now?

They certainly don't expect it of Karen.

Silently, we rolled onto the grounds and tears slid down my face.

"Haley," Nathan said.

I ignored him and got out of the car.

Leaning against it, I looked at the crowd gathered around his casket.

I put my face in my hands and sobbed.

Nathan came in front of me. "Haley, whatever you do, however you heal

from this...don't do it alone. Let me in. Please. Let me help you."

I let him hold me. I let him walk me to Lucas' casket.

When we reached Karen, I walked away from him and into Karen's arms.

We held each other as we cried. Off in the distance, I saw a crowd of

nearly 4,000 people.

Wiping the tears from my face, I went into the crowd and found Peyton.

She jumped up from her chair when she saw me and fell into my arms

crying hysterically.

I think I've seen Peyton cry maybe once, so I wasn't prepared for a

full-on meltdown.

But, regardless, I held her while she cried.

Brooke held her after that, while dabbing tears from her own eyes and

trying to be brave for Peyton.

Skills came over to all of us and looked at us awkardly till he

eventually just gave us all a hug.

"I'm gonna go find Karen." He mumbled.

I walked a little further, recognizing various faces in the crowd.

Dan was among them, crying hysterically.

Nathan came up beside me. "You know, every other day, he's the mayor.

But today...he's just a father grieving the loss of his son."

I nodded and leaned against Nathan. "Think we should talk to him?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I do. Even if it's just for today. We're all here

for the same reason, right?"

I wiped my eyes and pulled on Nathan's hand.

Walking side-by-side, we made our way to Dan.

He looked up when he saw us and looked from Nathan to me.

It didn't seem like he had anything to say.

He just sat there sobbing.

Nathan took the seat on his right. I sat on his left.,

"He wanted to play a game of basketball before he left, I should've

played with him. Maybe talked to him...maybe I could have seen that

he was planning on running away." He started sobbing again, and I

rubbed his back.

"None of us saw it coming, Mr. Scott." I replied, fresh tears

cascading down my face.

I looked over at Nathan, and he was crying too.

The rest of the funeral passed by in a blur.

I don't even remember really what happened. All I remember is feeling

the ache in my chest where Lucas used to be.

And I'm not sure if that would ever be filled again.


	8. Chapter 8

-Lucas-

When I fell down the stairs, my head hit one of the stairs on the way

down.

There was a long cut down one side of my head and I could still feel

it bleeding.

That was almost a week ago, I think...

I'm not sure. It's a lot harder to keep track of the days now.

I know for one thing that it's been at least 24 hours since I've seen

Dan.

Longest time since I've been here.

Just as i was wondering where he was at, the door opened and he

descended the stairs.

"Ah Lucas. My secret is safe." He gave a grin.

'Great.' I thought. 'Now how about un-tying me?'

"You want to know how my secret is safe?" He asked, practically

bouncing.

I shrugged.

"It was buried today at a funeral."

I looked up.

"Yes." He chuckled. "You want to hear who's funeral it was?"

I hesitated before I nodded.

He laughed and shot me a grin that can only be described as evil.

"Yours."

I felt my eyebrows fly up on my forehead and I made a noise.

"Thats right. I planted a body to make it look like you had died." He

laughed. "It's genius."

I groaned and pulled on my wrist.

He walked behind me and grabbed my middle finger.

I tried to move my hands away from him, but he broke my second finger

anyway.

I screamed but it was quieted by the duct tape.

"It's ok, Lucas. I've told you not to do this. And since you already

had one warning..." He took my ring finger in his hand.

"Please!" I begged but the tape muffled it so it couldn't even be heard.

"Whats that?" He snapped my finger.

I screamed again but once again, the tape muffled it.

I let my head fall forward and I sobbed.

He gave a cruel laugh.

"Don't you get it Lucas? No one's going to be looking for you now.

They all think you're dead." He came around in front of me. "They.

All. Think. You're. Dead."

I continued sobbing and eventually he left.

My fingers were throbbing and I felt so hopeless.

They'd stopped looking for me. I was bound to live here until I died.

I jerked on the rope again and sobbed myself to sleep.

I was startled awake by sunlight.

While i was asleep, Dan had somehow moved me into another room.

Sunlight streamed in through a grimy window.

"Hello Lucas." He cheerfully called out.

He'd also removed the duct-tape from my mouth.

"What time is it?" I swallowed. "Where am I?"

"It's about a quarter to nine." He whistled as he fried up some eggs

on a single burner. "And to answer your second question, let's just

say you're in a new location."

I rolled my eyes.

Dan divided up the eggs he'd finished frying onto two seperate plates.

"You're giving me food?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I am."

I hesitated. "Am I allowed to eat it myself? Or are you gonna feed me

again like old times?"

He laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound a little

bitter."

I glared at him. "Do I?"

"Come on, please don't be like that." He turned around to face me.

"Whatever. So do I get to feed myself?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few minutes. "Ok, but I'm handuffing your non-

dominant hand to something."

I nodded.

He came around behind me and un-handcuffed one of my hands, but held

fast to the other.

"Youre right handed, right?" He asked.

"Yeah:" I replied.

He led me over to the table and hand-cuffed my left hand to a chair

next to me.

He sat down beside me and handed me a plastic fork.

I examined it for a few minutes.

"Plastic?" I asked.

He shrugged and held up his own.

Also plastic.

I shrugged and began eating.

Once I started, I realized how hungry I'd been.

I finished my plate in a minute flat.

"Wow." He said. "Hang on, let me get you a pack of crackers."

He stood up and walked to a small cabinet.

He pulled out a pack of grilled cheese crackers.

Walking back to the table, he opened it for me and set it down in

front of me.

I ate those quickly and drained my cup of milk.

He stood up when he was finished. "I have to go to work now."

I nodded and watched him walk away.

He brought me a stack of cards.

I looked up at him.

"At least this way, you don't have to be bored while I'm gone." He

gave me a small smile.

As soon as I heard him pull out, I carefully dealt out the cards and

watched the clock above the stove.

I'd been planning this since I'd sat down to eat, I just had to wait.

When he'd been gone at least twenty minutes, I calmly stood up, picked

up the chair I was cuffed to and walked over to the window.

With all of my strength, I hurled the chair through the window.

The force dragged me through the broken window and cut up my arms as I

slid through.

I breathed in fresh air.

After only a moment's hesitation, I stood up and started walking.

Dragging a chair behind you definetly slows you down but I tried to

hurry. At one point, I picked up the chair and slammed it against the

ground a couple of times, trying to break it.

It broke a little, but I didn't want to waste any more time.

I picked up the chair and ran for a little bit bit when my arms were

tired, I dragged it behind me.

It was around 30 minutes later that i saw a house in the distance.

I picked up the chair and ran all the way to the house.

I banged on the door several times, hoping that they were home.

The door opened and a man about 30 years old stood in front of me.

"Yes?" He asked, eyeing the handcuffs suspiciously.

"My name is Lucas Scott. I was kidnapped by my father and believed to

be dead." I hesitated. "Call 911."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything after that happened so quickly.

The man called 911 and when they arrived, an ambulance was with them.

On the drive to the hospital, I told the paramedic to call my mom.

Tell her that I was on the way to the hospitial.

Surprisingly, I was able to tell her my mom's phone number.

She called my mom, and I fell asleep.

When I woke back up, we were headed into the hospital.

They stuck me in a room, checked all my vitals and all I had to do was

wait.

I knew that my mom would be hysterical when she saw me, so I worked to

contain my own fear.

Tried my best to conceal it. To put on a brave face.

My mom came to the door. She looked skinnier than I remembered.

When she saw me, she burst into tears and rushed toward me.

So much for keeping a brave face. I was blubbering by the time she put

her arms around me.

"Lucas! Oh my Lucas! My sweet baby!" She was sobbing so much, those

were the only words I could make out.

"Hey." I gingerly lifted the hand with the broken fingers up to touch

her head. "It's ok."

She jerked back from me and I winced at the discomfort that shot up

through my fingers.

Fresh tears were visible on her cheeks.

"No, it is certainly not ok." She choked on the last word and started

blubbering again.

She put her face into my chest, and this time I didn't say anything.

I just let her know that I was there. That I was safe again.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came in and my mom moved to a

chair, right by the bed.

I sat up on the bed and let him take a look at my fingers and my wrist.

He said there was nothing he could do for my fingers except tape them,

so he did.

Within a few minutes, he took some bloodwork, put my wrist in a cast,

and said that he'd be back in a little while with some more information.

While he was gone, Haley, Nathan and Peyton showed up.

When I saw the three of them by the door, I just said. "Hi."

Haley ran toward me and gave me a hug.

It was obvious that she'd been crying.

Nathan gave me a hug, too. "Its good to see you again, man."

I laughed. "It's good to be back in civilization again."

He laughed, stepped out of the way, and then it was Peyton's turn.

She was still standing by the door.

"Peyton." I whispered.

She threw herself into my arms.

I let her sob into my shoulder.

I rubbed her back. "It's ok Peyton, I'm here."

She continued to cry.

Momentairly, she pulled away and kissed my forehead, my cheek, my

neck, my lips and went back to clinging on me and sobbing.

I saw Brooke and Mouth come in and nodded at them.

Mouth started to say something, but Brooke nudged him and shook her

head.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited.

"I was so scared." She mumbled.

"Its ok." I said and rubbed her back. "Mouth and Brooke are here."

She stood up and wiped her face. "I'm sorry."

I guided her down onto the bed beside me, and put my arm around her.

"Its ok,"

Mouth was the first to step toward me.

I gave him a one armed hug, my other hand resting on the small of

Peyton's back.

"Hey man." I said.

He pulled away and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Skills, Fergie and Junk are on their way." He mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

"Thanks. It's going to be ok, Mouth." I squeezed his shoulder as he stepped away so Brooke could hug me.

She gave me one, then turned and gave one to Peyton too.

Haley crossed the room, and gave my mom a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Karen. This must be so hard on you." She gave her a hug.

"Not as hard as the funeral was." She responded.

I looked around at all of them. "Wait a second, he was telling the truth when he said that there'd been a funeral?"

My mom nodded.

Brooke sat down beside Peyton.

"Who was telling the truth?" Nathan asked.

I looked around at everyone in turn, ending on Nathan. "Dan."

Eyebrows flew up on the faces of my friends.

Including Nathan.

"Dan?" Mouth asked.

Nathan was staring off into the distance, mouth slightly open.

Brooke blew out her breath in a long stream.

Peyton scooted closer to me and I curled my arm around her.

"It's ok." I murmured and kissed the side of her head.

Then to Mouth, I said, "Yes, Mouth. Dan."

"Wow." Haley replied.

Nathan was clenching his jaw. He was probably having a hard time believing me.

It was silent again.

Brooke called him Dan a name and we all laughed. Even my mom smiled.

I involuntarily gave a yawn.

"You tired, Luke?" Haley asked, rubbing my mom's shoulder.

I shrugged. "A little."

"You want us to go and let you get some rest?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head but before I could say anything, Fergie, Junk, and Skills walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo dawg, what'd we miss?" Skills asked.

I gave him a one-armed hug too.

Junk and Fergie hung back.

"Not much. I just informed the rest of them who had taken me."

I cleared my throat. "It was Dan."

"Dang." Skills muttered. "How you doing, Luke?"

I shrugged. "It's good to be back."

Junk nodded. "Yeah, we were all really scared."

"Aw heck. I told myself I wasn't going to do this." Fergie enveloped me in a hug and I realized he was crying.

I awkwardly patted his back. "It's ok, man."

He pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry y'all had to see that." Skills said.

Everyone laughed, then I gave another yawn.

"We should let you get some sleep." Haley stood up.

"Yeah, we'll be out in the waiting room." Nathan mumbled.

"Guys, come on, all I've *been* doing lately is sleep. I may be tired physically, but mentally I'm wired. come on guys, can you stay for a little while longer?"

Peyton squeezed my arm. "Of course, Luke."

I involuntarily winced. She'd squeezed a bruise.

She rolled up my sleeve and her eyes widened.

Must be a pretty bad bruise.

"Karen, you might want to take a look at this." She whispered.

My mom jumped up from her chair and walked over to me quickly.

She took my arm gently. "Oh my god, Lucas. When did he do this to you?"

"Do what?" I asked, and twisted to see. It was no good, I couldn't see at the angle I was at.

"Hang on." Haley said.

In a second, she walked in front of me and held out her phone.

On it displayed a picture of my arm.

Carved into my flesh was the word, 'Lies.'

I scoffed. "Wow. Just like him right?"

"Luke, this looks pretty bad." Mouth replied.

"There goes my appetite." Junk said.

I laughed.

"Yo dawg, you should get a physical or something." Skills told me.

"That's a good idea." My mom nodded. "That might need stitches anyway."

"All right," I replied, knowing that I had no choice in the matter anyway.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Mouth mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

"I'll join you." Brooke gave him a smile but it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, ok. Sure." He started for the door and she followed.

"I'm gonna talk to the nurse about getting you something to eat." Fergie said.

"Yeah, you look skinny man." Skills said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Well you always looked skinny." Nathan said. "Just more so now."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna go talk to the nurse." Fergie said and Skills got up and followed him out of the room.

"Hey, um, Karen?" Nathan asked after they left. "Do you care if I talk to Lucas alone for a minute?"

She hesitated.

"You can wait right outside." He told her.

My mom glanced at me.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

She chewed on her lip.

"Come on, Miss Roe. I'll stay with you." Peyton said.

Junk had already left and Haley was headed toward the door with my mom.

Haley turned around. "Luke. I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. Haley, I love you too."

There was a moment's hesitation on her part, then she crossed the room and gave me another hug. "I've really missed you Lucas."

"Hey, I missed you more. I guarantee it." I Replied.

She laughed, pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Ok, I'll be outside with your mom and Peyton."

At the mention of her name, Peyton hopped off the table, gave me another hug and a gentle kiss, then pulled away.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Peyton." I replied.

She smiled and walked over to Haley.

Mom mom looked me in the eye. "Not to sound cliche, but I love you too."

I laughed. "I know mom."

"I'll be right outside if you need me ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "I know. I love you too."

She squeezed my hand gently and left with Haley and Peyton.

I stretched my arms. "So what's up, Nate?"

"Why did Dan kidnap you?" He asked.

"Because I know the truth about something that's been lied about." I chose my words carefully.

"What lie?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Nathan, I don't think you're gonna like what I'm about to-"

"Just say it, Luke. All right? I'm not playing around. I want to know why he took you." He crossed his arms.

I cleared my throat. "Ok, this is gonna suck and I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. "Jimmy Edwards didn't kill Ketih. Dan did."

Nathan's mouth dropped open. "No! He wouldn't have. Dan loved Keith. They may not have gotten along but my dad wasn't a murderer."

"He was, Nathan. He shot our Uncle Keith." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do. Look, Jimmy was broken up that he shot Peyton. You even said so your self."

Nathan started pacing back and forth.

"That's why I never believed that he could kill Keith." I said.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know what you think, but my dad didn't kill Ketih. He wouldn't."

I nodded. "Ok. Then tell me. Why did Dan take me?"

Nathan paused. "I don't know. How am I supposed to believe that he was the one who kidnapped you?"

My mouth fell open. "Nathan. Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you hearing *your* self?" He demanded.

I laid back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Unbelievable!" I shouted.

"Lucas, you're my brother. But Dan is my father. Just because you say that he did something, doesn't automatically make it true. I just...I have to talk to him first." He replied.

I sighed.

"You're asking me to believe that my father is capable of murder and kidnapping? How am I supposed to believe that?" He asked.

I jumped up. "You just are, Nate! You're just supposed to. Your wife believes me."

Nathan looked toward the door, fiddled with his ring, then looked back at me.

"Well then my wife is wrongly informed. I could never imagine shooting you, Lucas. How could Dan shoot Keith?"

"See that's just it, Nathan. You're not Dan. You could never imagine because you're nothing like him. I know it's hard to believe but what I'm saying is the truth." I Said.

Nathan sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "Oh god, Luke. When did it get so complicated?"

I swallowed. "I don't know Nathan. Look, I need to know. Do you believe me?"

He looked up. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I can."

I sighed and sat down. "All right, Nathan."

There was a small knock at the door.

We both looked at each other.

"Come in." I called.

Haley poked her head in. "Sorry. Nathan, could I borrow you for a second?"

He nodded and stood up.

"I'll just talk to you later, I guess." I replied.

He shot me a glare. "yeah, I guess."

"Sorry, this'll only take a sec." She gave me a smile then shut the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

-Haley-

I led Nathan down the hall and we ducked into an empty room.

He shut the door behind us. "What's up Hales?"

I bit my tongue. "Please tell me that I didn't hear you right."

His brow furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I was right outside the room. Karen went to the bathroom. Asked me to

watch over her stuff. And I heard you yelling at Lucas."

He sighed. "Hales-"

"I heard everything, Nathan." I said.

"I didn't yell at him." He replied.

"I heard you tell him that you didn't believe him." I took a breath.

"You said you didn't believe that Dan was the one who kidnapped him."

"Look, Haley, why would you expect me to believe him? He's lied to you

before, right?" He asked.

"Not about something like this." I replied. "Nathan, how could you

suspect that Luke would lie about something like this?"

"I don't know ok? I just...I owe it to my dad to believe him first."

He said.

"You don't owe him anything, Nathan." I said.

"He's my father, Haley." He looked so scared and confused.

Suddenly, I saw the situation for what it was.

It wasn't Nathan not believing Lucas.

It was just a boy trying desperately to believe the best of his father.

"Oh Nathan." I murmured and oiled him into an embrace.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm scared Hales."

"I know, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anyway."

Nathan mumbled something.

"What?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Ok." I replied and continued to rub his back.

We stayed like that for a long time.

Later, we headed back into Lucas' room.

We would have stayed in the other room but some pissed off nurse told

us to get out.

When I saw Lucas again, my breath caught in my throat as I realized

how broken he looked.

Both of his eyes were black, his nose looked broken.

He had scratches going up and down his arms. His fingers err broken,

his wrist was probably never going to be the same. And Dan had carved

the word lies into his flesh.

I looked at him and saw the strong person he'd grown up to be.

But I also saw the broken, tortured person Dan had turned him into.

He met my gaze. "Hey Hales."

I gave him a smile.

"Come here buddy."

All of the gang was back in the room.

I released Nathan's hand and ran all the way into Lucas' arms.

He enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm all right." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I sniveled. "I know, Luke."


	12. Chapter 12

-Lucas-

I stayed that night in the hospital.

Most of them went home, except Peyton and Haley and my mom.

They stayed by my side all night long.

I fell into a deep sleep and didn't hear a single sound all night long.

I drifted into a dream and I saw Dan coming toward me holding a pair

of handcuffs.

I screamed and woke myself up.

Three people were beside me in an instant. My mom grabbed my shoulder.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

I couldn't stop shaking. "N-nothing."

Peyton rubbed my other shoulder. Haley took my hand.

"You sure?" My mom asked.

I nodded, willing my body to stop shaking.

"Luke, we're here for you ok?" Peyton squeezed my other hand.

"I know." I responded. "I just want to go back to sleep, it was just a

nightmare right?"

I laid back down but I could feel their eyes on me.

Eventually, I was able to get to sleep. And I didn't have another

nightmare all night.

When I woke up, they gave me breakfast and my mom signed some

discharge papers, then they released me.

When I got home, I looked around my room. Everything was coated with a

fine layer of dust.

I swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." My mom said.

I turned around. "For what?"

She shrugged. "Everything."

I nodded. "It's not your fault, mom."

"I know." She replied.

After that, I sat down on my bed and eventually she went to her own

room.

It felt so strange...so odd to be here.

After spending almost 2 months with Dan in a grimy basement, this

didn't feel normal.

I laid back on the bed but I couldn't think of what to do.

Eventually, I got up and grabbed my basketball.

I stopped to tell my mom that I was headed to the rivercourt.

She seemed a little uneasy about it but she let me go.

Skills and Fergie were there when I got there.

"Hey yo, Luke. I didn't know they was dischargin' you today." Skills

threw me the ball.

I set mine down on the ground. "Hey."

Mouth stood up from the picnick bench. "Hey Luke."

I nodded at him. "Hey Mouth."

He shuffled. "Nothing really. How are you?"

I shrugged. "Didnt really sleep well last night."

"Yo Luke, doc say you can play?" Skills asked.

I tossed the ball back to him. "Unfortunately, no."

"Sorry." Fergie said.

"Ah, it's ok. I'll be fine." I told him.

Skills shot the ball through the hoop. "You coming to the game

tomorrow? I figure the last game you missed kinda changed things for

you."

I laughed. "Yeah, Skills. I'm coming."

"Good. We really need you to hang around, we were worried about you."

Fergie said.

"Yeah. We all were." Mouth replied.

"Well I'm here now. And if you guys play like crap tonight, I will be

forced to kick your butt's." I said.

Skills laughed. "You making a lot of threats for a guy with a broken

hand."

I held up my hand. "Wrist. And shut up."

Mouth checked his clock. "I gotta go guys, call you later?"

"Sure." Fergie replied.

I picked up my basketball. "I've gotta go too guys. Hey Mouth?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

I jerked my head in direction I was walking. "Walk with me for a

minute?"

He checked his watch again. "Luke, I really gotta go."

"Come on, Mouth. It's just a minute."

He bit his lip, then sighed. "Ok, but just a minute."

As he walked beside me, I bounced the ball a couple of times, feeling

the pain radiating through my wrist.

I winced and quit bouncing the ball.

"Listen, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened."

I said.

He shook his head and looked at the ground. "Luke-"

"No, Mouth." I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "You

don't understand. I don't blame you ok? It was practically my fault.

You were the only one who knew I wasn't going to be at that game." I

shrugged, and tucked the basketball under one arm.

He sighed and wiped his nose on his sleeve."Lucas, I really have to go

now."

I shrugged. "Fine."

He didn't say anything as he turned and walked off.

I sighed and headed home.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

I checked on Haley, spent a little bit of time with Peyton, then went

home.

My mom had made one of my favorite meals, and after dinner, I read

until I fell asleep.

Dan was coming toward me. In his hand he clutched a knife.

The moonlight glinted off the blade.

I took a step away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

He gave an evil, cruel laugh.

I swallowed hard.

"Come on, Lucas. You knew it had to come to this."

Before I could even process what he'd said, he lunged at me and

stabbed me with the knife.

I woke myself up screaming.

Shaking terribly, I hoped my mom hadn't heard me.

After a few long minutes, I was still too scared to close my eyes.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the door.

Quietly, i opened it and stepped outside.

I called the one person I knew I could trust.

Haley.

It rang four times before her groggy voice answered.

"Hey Haley...it's uh. It's me." My voice cracked.

"Lucas what's wrong?" She asked, sounding more awake now.

"I need you, Haley. Please, I need you." I said, crying now.

"Ok, it's ok. Where are you? Are you at home?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok, i'm on my way." She replied.

We hung up and I let my head fall into my hands and stayed like that

till Haley showed up.


	13. Chapter 13

One week later

-Haley-

I rubbed Lucas' shoulder as he cried.

As I started thinking, I bit my lip.

Suddenly, as the idea hit me like a flash of brilliance.

Yes, I knew exactly what I would say to Lucas in the morning.

He wouldn't like it, that was a given, but I'd quit caring about what he liked.

This was what he needed. Whether or not he saw that.

"Hey Lucas, you think I could talk to you?" I asked the next morning.

He nodded. "Sure. What's up, Hales?"

I bit my lip. "Sit down. This might be a long conversation."

"Ok. Long as in, continue it as we walk to school long? Or long as in-"

"Long as in, we might miss school today, long." I crossed my arms. "And before you get all judgmental, this is a lot more important than school."

"Ok..." Lucas slung his backpack off his shoulder and sat down in his desk-chair. "So what's up?"

I sat down on the edge of his bed. "Lucas, you know I love you right?"

He nodded. "Of course I do, Haley."

"Ok." I pressed my palms and fingers together. "There's just something that's been bothering me. And before I get started, I wanted you to know that. No matter what I say, just know that nothing is going to change that and I will always love you."

Now he looked worried. "O...k?"

I inhaled, and cleared my throat. "I think you should see a therapist."

He gave me this look. "What? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because not four hours ago, I held you while you cried because you were scared to go sleep. Again."

He made a noise. "Haley, the doctor called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and he says it'll go away eventually. It's only been a week since I've been back. Give it time."

"Lucas, I'm not asking you to see a therapist. I'm telling you that you need to see a therapist." I replied.

He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Come on. We're gonna be late for school."

"No, Lucas. Sit back down. We have to talk about this."

He made another noise, but sat back down. "Fine. What else do you have to say?"

I hesitated. "I've thought about it and if you don't see a therapist, I'll drag your mom into this."

His mouth dropped open. "Haley..."

"I will." I threatened. "I'll tell her everything, Luke. The waking up screaming, the constant panic attacks, the flashbacks, the walking out of class because of panic attacks and flashbacks, the crying at night, the constant looking over your shoulder. I'll tell her about it all, Luke."

"You can't do that to me, Haley. You promised me you'd keep it a secret." He told me.

"Oh wake up, Lucas. If you think that keeping a secret is more important than keeping you safe mentally, then you're crazy. You need help."

"I don't need anything. Except my best friend to keep her mouth shut." He snapped.

I groaned. "I want to help you, Luke...but.."

"Then help me by not saying anything." He stood up. "Let me handle this in my own way. Please?"

I jumped up from his bed. "You've been handling this your own way for the past two weeks! And you know what? I don't really see a difference."

"You suck Haley! You're supposed to be on my side in all of this but

you know what? You really suck!" He yelled.

"Who sucks?" Karen asked as she opened the door.

"Nothing, just a little disagreement between Haley and me. Right

Hales?" He asked.

I couldn't lie to her any longer. I was Lucas' friend, but I had to

get him help.

"Lucas isn't sleeping at night." I blurted, my eyes on Lucas.

He shot me a death glare.

"What?" Karen asked, looking from me to Lucas. "What are you talking

about?"

"It's nothing mom." He glared at me. "Haley and I are just going to

school."

"No, Lucas. You need this." I couldn't look at him. "You need to talk

this out with your mom."

I grabbed my backpack, slung it across my body, and opened up the door.

"I have to go, Luke." I turned around and looked at him. "Open up this

time, please. You need this more than you realize."

He glared at me as I walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

-Lucas-

The door swung shut behind her and I stayed silent, staring at the door.

"Lucas, we need to talk. I think there's something you haven't been

telling me."

I shifted my feet. "Mom, it's nothing. Haley doesn't know what she's

talking about."

"She sure sounds like she knows what she's talking about." My mom was

quiet for a minute.

"Lucas?"

I sat back down in my desk chair and put my elbows on my knees.

I covered my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

I swallowed.

"Lucas, honey, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

I stood up and walked to the door. I looked out the window.

"I've just been having nightmares. They'll go away soon enough."

"You've been having them since you came back?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but they've gotten better."

"Hmm...maybe you should speak with the counselor at your school."

"Yeah, maybe." I said. "Listen, I've got to get to school. I've

already missed most of first period, I don't think I can afford to be

late for 2nd period."

She stood up. "Ok. Talk to your counselor today. Let him help you,

Luke."

I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Ok, mom. I will." I lied.

When I walked into second period English, a lot of the students eyes

were on me.

I looked down at the ground and found my way to my seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Scott."

I awkwardly sat down and set my bag on the floor.

"Now that you've decided to join us, we can continue class." He said crossing his arms.

I stared at my desk.

He launched into his lesson plan and I guess when he had his back turned, a note landed on my desk.

"I'm sorry I had to ambush you like that. What'd your mom say?"

It was from Haley.

I balled the note up and tucked into my pocket.

After class, I tried to get outside before Haley had a chance to try to talk to me.

But she caught up and immediately fell in step beside me. "Hey. What'd your mom say?"

"She said she trusted me and I could handle it on my own." I lied.

Haley blinked. "O..k...what did you tell her? Because if you told her the truth, there's no way that she would've told you that you could handle it on your own."

I opened up my car door and shoved my backpack inside. "Well she did."

"Are you getting something out to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied, fiddling with my car keys.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

I looked around the quad. "Maybe."

"Luke-"

"Listen, Haley, I'm still kind of ticked with you so don't push me." I snapped and got into my car.

I revved the engine, then pulled out of the parking space and left Haley standing there.

I drove around for awhile before I stopped for a burger.

And I honestly thought about ditching today. Like the whole day...

But eventually, I made my way back to school and I had only missed the first five minutes of third period, algebra.

It was just as awkward and uncomfortable as the first time I showed up late today.

I didn't really pay attention to algebra, I was already ahead in this class.

Instead, I chose to get lost in thought...which caused me to think about some things I didn't really want to think about it.

But before I could stop it, I was in a full-blown flashback.

His hands were around my neck, cutting off all my air.

"Lucas!" He screamed, slamming my head against the chair.

I was begging him to release me, but he wouldn't.

Tears streamed down my face but he wouldn't let go.

"Please!" I whispered, choking. "Please dad."

He shook me and slammed me against the chair again before he let go.

His breathing was heavy and ragged.

He whirled around and punched me in the mouth again.

I groaned and looked away from him.

I coughed a couple of times.

"How could you?" He demanded.

I had just tried to escape. This was about a week after he had kidnapped me.

I coughed again.

"How could you? After I've tried to make you as comfortable as I can." He said.

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

He whirled around and advanced toward me.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said, shrinking away from him.

He stopped inches from me. "I had better never hear you smart off again."

I nodded and swallowed.

He got up and went behind me.

The next thing I knew I was back in class.

I let out a scream and the teacher stopped teaching.

When I realized where I was and what was going on, I started taking deep breaths, but I still felt so trapped.

After a few minutes, Haley got up and gathered up my stuff.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

We walked up to the front desk and she told him that she needed to take me to the nurse's office.

I let her lead me out of the classroom, still shaking, on the verge of crying again.

I was safe again, why was I still having flashbacks? Why wouldn't they just leave me alone?


	15. Chapter 15

-Lucas-

Instead of taking me to the nurses office, Haley led me outside.

I sat down at one of the picnic tables and put my head on the table.

"I can't do it anymore Hales."

"Do what?" She asked.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Go back in there and pretend."

She sat down beside me and rubbed my back. "Luke..."

I let her hold me for a minute, my hands in my lap. "Haley, he's still out there."

"Lucas, it's ok. We're all here for you. Nothing is going to happen to you."

I jumped up. "No. You don't understand. I should be stronger than this. I just feel so weak."

"Lucas, it's ok." She repeated. "Come on, come back."

I shook my head. "I can't do this. Not right now."

"Luke!" She called.

I turned around and headed to my car.

Shoving my backpack inside, I jumped into the driver's seat and took off.

A few hours later, I pulled up outside of the school and let my car idle for a few minutes.

Maybe Whitey would still let me practice even though I missed half of the school day.

Maybe he would still let me practice even though my hand was in a cast.

I mean, after all, he did say that I could play for fifteen minutes a game.

Maybe I could play the 'I was kidnapped' card.

Yeah, right.

Whitey doesn't have a soul.

Regardless, I still got out of the car and headed toward the gym.

I got to the locker room and most of my teammates stared at me.

I told myself that it was because I was absent all day, and not because of what happened to me.

I changed into my practice suit and ignored the stares.

Silently, I left the locker room and went out onto the court.

I started shooting hoops with my non-casted hand. It was difficult at first, but it got easier.

Nathan came out a few minutes later.

"Hey man." He said, glancing at me.

I threw the ball. Nothing but net. "Hey."

"Listen, Haley mentioned something today about you not being well earlier today. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. She's really worried."

I threw the ball again. "I'm fine."

The ball bounced off the rim. I guess even the net could tell I was lying.

"You sure? Haley sounded kind of freaked out."

"I said I'm fine Nate." I turned around to stare at him.

His eyebrows drew down. "All right, I was just asking."

I rolled my eyes, and picked up the ball from the floor.

We didn't say anything after that.

Just went back to shooting hoops.

After about five minutes, the rest of the team came onto the court.

A minute after that, Whitey came out.

"Lucas Scott!" He called.

Groaning, I turned around.

"Here?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Come here, son."

I walked over to him.

"What's up coach?"

"What's up?" He asked. "First of all, you want to explain to me why Haley thought it necessary to visit me today and ask me not to let you practice?"

I closed my eyes. "Sorry, coach. That's just a misunderstanding."

He raised an eyebrow. "You might want to explain it to me, otherwise I might just take her advice."

"Whitey, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I argued.

He crossed his arms. "Lucas, I was hoping that you would be honest with me. Haley told me what's been going on with you. I just wanted to hear it come from you."

I sighed. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Me too, son. But never mind that situation, you're not practicing today anyway."

"What?" I asked.

He gestured to my wrist. "I believe the doctor told you not to overuse that."

I groaned. "And I'm not. Look, my wrist is practically back to normal. I'm just wearing the cast to make sure it heals properly."

"All right. Then shoot the ball. And Lucas? Use that hand." he instructed.

I nodded. I knew I had it in me.

But when I shot the ball, it bounced off the rim and searing pain shot through my wrist.

I almost cradled my wrist right there.

"Lucas." he called.

I walked over to him. "Yes sir?"

"You see what I'm talking about?" He asked.

"Coach, I'm bound to miss a couple of free-throw every now and then." I said.

He gave me a look. "Lucas-"

"No. This is crap. You're not discriminating against any of the other players." I said, feeling like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Lucas!" He warned.

"No you know what? Whatever. Have your little practice. I'm done here." I stormed out and went to my car.

Outside, I tried to get a lighter to work.

I'd found a pack of cigarettes in the bottom of Keith's drawer. I figured if he could smoke, I could too right?

I figured if he could smoke them, so could I right?

Jake came out of the gym. "Hey man."

I nodded at him.

"You smoke?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I just figured..."

I looked off into the distance.

"You figured?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's stupid now." I threw the lighter to the ground and watched it shatter against the pavement, little shards of metal and plastic flying everywhere.

"Listen man, my parents were supposed to come pick me up, but we only have one car, and my dad's stuck on the roadside with a flat tire. My mom has no way to get to me so I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" He asked.

I nodded and dropped the unlit cigarette onto the ground.

"Sure. Come on man."


	16. Chapter 16

-Lucas-

On the way to his house, I asked how Jenny was.

"She's great, man. She's trying to take her first steps." He replied.

He gave me a sideways grin. "How's that girl of yours?"

"Peyton?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I shrugged. "She's ok. It's Haley I'm having problems with."

"Problems?" He glanced at me and I coasted to a stop at a red light.

"What kind of problems?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked out the windshield.

"It's just uh...just some stuff I've got going on in my life right now. I really don't want to talk about it, Jake." I mumbled.

"All right man. Whatever you say."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it. "I've been having nightmares ever since I came here." I said quietly.

I felt his gaze on me. "Luke, it's been almost three weeks."

I nodded. "I know."

"So, how's Haley figure into all this?" He asked.

I finally looked at him. "She wants me to see a shrink."

He gave me a look. "You gonna go?"

"Nah. I'm hoping she'll just chill out after awhile."

"What does your mom think of all this?" He asked.

I revved the engine. "She was starting to agree with Haley, but I threw her off. Told her I was doing alright." I replied.

"Are you?" He asked as the light turned green. "Alright?"

I pressed the gas pedal and took off. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Ok man. If you're sure." He told me.

After that, we drove in silence till I dropped him off.

"Thanks for the ride." He said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Hey listen, if you decide you need a break, or you just want to shoot some hoops or something, you can call me ok?"

I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

After I revved the engine, I drove off.

After I'd gotten settled into a John Steinback novel, back at my house, my mom came home and said she wanted to talk to me.

I went to the kitchen table like she asked me to.

"What's up mom?" I asked.

"I spoke with Haley this afternoon." She said.

"Yeah? What'd she say?" I asked.

"Some very interesting things." She replied.

I waited.

"She said that you skipped most of school today because you had a flashback during third period."

I inwardly groaned. I was going to kill her.

"It's a long story." I said.

"It doesn't really sound that long. Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I needed a day off mom. And you would've asked too many questions."

She blinked. "Lucas. I'm your mother, of course I'm going to ask questions."

"Look, I'm sorry mom ok? It won't happen again." I said.

My mom crossed her arms. "That's what Haley said you said last time."

This time, I groaned out loud.

I really *was* going to kill her.

"Lucas? Tell me what's going on."

I chewed on my lip. "Ok. I've been-" I broke off mid-sentence deciding that she didn't need to hear this.

"You've been what?" She asked.

"I've just been having some trouble at school lately and sometimes I just need a day off ok?"

She stared at me a moment. "I don't believe you."

I gave her a look. "Mom-"

"I don't want to hear any more lies, Lucas. Just please. Tell me the truth," She said.

"I am telling you the truth." I replied.

"Lucas." She warned.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. "Fine. I don't have anything else to say."

She walked over to the phone. "Fine. I'll call Haley."

We stared at each other.

"Fine." She repeated and picked the phone up out of the cradle.

"Wait!" I stood up. "Wait, I'll tell you."

She paused, then slowly set the phone back down into it's cradle.

"All right, start talking." She crossed her arms.

"I've just been having nightmares and flashbacks ever since Dan.." I swallowed and closed my eyes.

I heard my mom sit down across from me.

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers.

"Lucas."

I put my head down on the table for the second time that day.

"It's ok, honey." she squeezed my hand.

I pulled my hand out of hers and used my arms to cover my head.

Why wasn't I stronger than this?

Tears stung at my eyes.

I was stronger than this. But I was still scared. Still...afraid.

How could he still make me afraid?


	17. Chapter 17

-Lucas-

That night, my mom came to check on me three times.

I wasn't asleep any of those three times.

I didn't sleep once, all night long.

When I got up at 6:00, my mom was already up.

I leaned against the doorframe. "Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"A little broken. Not bad." I lied.

She gave me a look.

I glanced at the floor then back to her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well at all, actually." She replied.

"I'm sorry." I said, then walked over to the coffee maker.

My mom's eyes were on me the entire time, I felt it.

I poured myself a cup, then came and sat back down.

She gave me a smile.

I returned it and took a sip of my coffee.

"So listen, I called the school about ten minutes ago and told them

that you wouldn't be coming in today."

I nodded. Honestly, I kind of suspected it.

"I told them that you have an appointment. And you do." She said.

I took another sip of my coffe then set the coffee cup back on the

table. "Where? Routine checkup?"

"Not exactly, Luke. You're going to see a therapist."

I felt my jaw drop. "Mom!"

"Before you start to argue, my mind's already made up."

"Yeah but mom, come on, I don't need this." I said.

She waited till I was finished. "Yes you do. But regardless of what

you think, you're going."

"I won't." I replied.

"Lucas." She warned.

I groaned. "I'm fine mom, I promise."

"Sure. Listen, around lunchtime, I'll call Haley so she won't worry."

She replied.

I chewed my lip. I could fight her a million different ways on this.

"Lucas, I can see that you're having trouble going along with this.

You want my advice?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Dont fight me." She said.

I sighed and got up to put my coffee cup in the sink. "What time is

the appointment? And how long is it?"

"It's an hour and a half, and it's at nine. Why don't you try and grab

some sleep? I'll wake you up in a little bit."

I shook my head and stretched my arms. "No. I won't be able to sleep

after this. I think I'm gonna go to the rivercourt."

My mom nodded. "Be careful. Call me if you need something."

"I will." I replied and went to my bedroom.

I texted Skills to see if he was up for a quick game before school.

He didn't respond, so I texted Fergie.

When Fergie got back to me, I was almost at the rivercourt. He wanted

to know if I knew what time it was. And if I knew exactly how early it

was.

I didn't bother responding. Let him get his beauty sleep.

I was here to play.

After dribbling a few times, I aimed for the hoop and shot.

Pain radiated through my wrist but I played past it.

I chased the ball down again lined up to shoot it again.

Right as it left my hand, I saw him again.

The ball went through the hoop as I backed up away from him.

"I will get you again, Lucas." His laugh was loud echoing.

As I continued to back up, my leg hit the picnic bench and I looked

down as I stumbled backward a few more steps.

When I looked back up, he was gone.

My knees went weak and I went down on the river court.

My arms and hands were shaking and my vision was blurry.

I put my head on my knees and I wrapped my arms around my head.

Tears cascaded down my face.

Rocking back and forth, shaking uncontrollably, falling apart on the

river court, it all became clear...I needed help.

A lot more than I wanted to admit.

About an hour later, I was still sitting on the river court.

When I gathered up the strength, I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt

and headed home.

The wind blew against me, whipping the extra fabric of my hoodie

backward.

I continued walking.

By now it was almost 7:45.

My mom called a few seconds later and I hesitated before answering.

"Hello?"

"Lucas? Where are you? I've been worried sick, you said you would be

home almost thirty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry mom. I just lost track of time." I lied. "I'm on my way

home now."

She sighed. "All right. Why didn't you answer when I called earlier?"

"What?" I asked.

"I called you twice before now."

"Huh." I replied. "I guess I never heard it. I'll be home soon ok?"

"Ok." She replied. "Just...Lucas?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just please be careful."

"I will be." I said.

Back at the house, I showered and got in the car a little later than

my mom would have liked, so I heard that lecture on the way to the

therapist's office.

I just rolled my eyes and waited till she was finished.

When we got to the office, I had about a twenty minute wait before the

therapist called me back.

"Hi. You must be Lucas. My name's Annie. And you must be Karen." Some

red-haired woman said, turning to my mom.

My mom stood and shook her hand. "Yes. And thank you for agreeing to

meet with Lucas on such short notice."

"Not a problem, not a problem. Why don't we start with some basic

information ok?" She asked as she sat down across from me.

I nodded. "Ok."

"You're seventeen right?"

I felt my throat tighten but I managed another nod. "Yes ma'am."

She scribbled something down on the pad of paper she had in her hands.

"Ok, where do you go to school?" She asked.

"Tree Hill High." My mom answered for me.

I nodded as Annie scribbled that answer down as well.

"All right, why don't we go back now huh?" She asked me.

I awkwardly stood up and followed her back to a closed office door.

She opened it and held it open so I could go on through.

Inside, against one wall was one long orange couch.

On the other wall sat a long desk and circular desk chair.

In one corner, stood a tall wooden chest. And in the other corner, sat

two beanbags.

The fourth held a small plastic plant, and the third held a small table.

I walked in and sat down on the orange couch.

When Annie walked in behind me, the door swung shut.

I stayed still for a moment as I heard the lock click into place.

I was trapped again.

Different thoughts all clouded my mind at once.

I was trapped. There was no escape.

My throat tightened and I felt like I could no longer breathe.

Annie sat down in the circular desk chair.

"All right, Lucas. Let's get a couple of things straight ok?" She

asked, still scribbling.

"Ok." I replied quietly.

She glanced at me for a moment but only a moment. "You're here because

your father kidnapped you, correct?"

I nodded. "Correct."

She clicked her pen twice. "Ok."

Annie scribbled something else down.

"Why am I here?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Her eyebrows knit together, she looked up from her pad of paper.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Can you rephrase?"

I swallowed and played with the strings on my hoodie. "Ok. How is this

supposed to help me? I mean what can you tell me that I don't already

know?"

She flipped to a new sheet of paper, her eyes still on me.

"I mean, aren't I always going to have these nightmares? Won't I

always have the memories?" I questioned. "I mean, how's therapy

supposed to help with that?"

She bit her lip and stared off into distance for a second. "Will you

always have the memories? Yes. The nightmares? Well, that's what I'm

trying to change. I'm trying to help you get back to normalcy in your

sleep cycle." She jotted something else down. "Can you describe some

of these nightmares for me?"

"Why?" I asked. "You're gonna analyze them."

She shrugged. "Maybe. You'll have to tell me and see."

I gave a small laugh. "You're a therapist. You analyze everything."

"Maybe so. Try me." She stared at me until I looked away.

"How am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know you."

"Well besides the degrees on my walls that tell you I'm legitimate, I

guess you'll just have to trust yourself."

I scratched the back of my head. "This doesn't go back to my mom?"

Annie shook her head. "Completely confidental."

I nodded, and considered it.

"All right." I crossed my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

-Lucas-

She scratched something else down.

"There's this one. Where I'm trying to escape from him, and I'm

running through his house, and I'm on the phone to 911." I closed my

eyes. "And umm..." my voice broke.

"Go on." She urged.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that she was writing again.

"But the uh, the call to 911 disconnects before they can figure out my

location. And I stay with him. I'm um...I'm trapped." I squeezed my

eyes closed tighter.

"Ok. And then what?"

I opened my eyes. "What do you mean, then what?"

"What happened next in your dream?" She asked.

Her pen hovered over her pad of paper, ready to record whatever I said

next.

"Nothing. That's where I wake up." I said.

Annie hesitated. "This is a recurring dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok. How often would you say you have nightmares?"

I thought about it. "Wait, this nightmare or nightmares in general?"

"In general." She scribbled something else down.

"Every night." I said, taking a shaky breath.

She looked up in surprise. "Every night?"

I nodded.

"There hasn't been a single day that you haven't had a nightmare?" She

asked.

"Well, on the nights that I do sleep, yes. A nightmare everytime." I

replied. "Sometimes mutiple."

She was writing again. "Ok. Besides the nightmares, what else are you

experiencing?"

I swallowed. "Insomnia, I uh, I usually wake up screaming, I have

flashbacks randomly, I can't concentrate at school because of them. I

always feel like I'm being watched."

She was writing really fast now. "Ok, anything else?"

I shrugged. "No, not really."

"All right. Let's talk about some of the flashbacks. Walk me through

what happens when you have one." She said, crossing her legs at the

ankles.

"Didn't they teach you about flashbacks and stuff in therapy school?"

She laughed. "I've been educated about flashbacks and kidnappings,

yes. I'm asking because each case is slighty different. Now walk me

through what happens in your case."

"Ok...well, um, if I'm in school, usually I get the heck out of dodge.

If I'm at home..." I trailed off.

"If you're at home?" She prompted.

I shrugged. "Nevermind. It's not important."

She was quiet, just staring at me.

My stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's fine. Can you tell me what your flashbacks are? Like the events

going on in your flashbacks?" She asked.

"Well, in one flashback he's feeding me." I groaned slightly and

whispered. "In another he's choking me."

Her eyebrows went up and her pen started moving faster. "Ok. Did he

feed you a lot when you were with him?" He asked.

I laughed coldly. "Hardly."

"Uh-huh. And did he choke you a lot?" She asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Yeah, he did."

Her eyebrows came together. She looked almost, concerned. "I'm sorry

Lucas. I know how hard that must have been."

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

Annie shook her head. "You're not. But you will be."

I sighed.

A few minutes later, the timer went off. "Ok, that's all the time we

have for today."

"It's already been an hour and a half?" I asked, stretching my arms

over my head.

"Yeah. Goes by quickly doesn't it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"Why don't we schedule something for next week?" She asked.

"I have to come back every week?" I asked.

"Just until you start getting better." She replied.

"I don't think I'll ever get better." I said, playing with the strings

on my hoodie.

"You will. In time."

The ride home was more uncomfortable than the hour and a half with

Annie.

There's just something so much easier about opening up to a stranger.

"What did she ask you?" My mom wanted to know.

"Just some stuff to do with the kidnapping." I shrugged.

"Like what?" She asked.

I thought about opening up with my mom. Telling her it all.

Then I thought about how much she would worry.

And decided it against it. Dan was still out there and I didn't feel

like putting her through the worry again.

"Like nothing, mom." I replied, looking out the window.

"Lucas, you must remember some things she asked you or somethings you

might have said." She told me.

"I do mom, I just don't really want to talk about it." I said and

glanced at her.

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She bit her lip. "I see."

The lines around her eyes seemed to get a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She didn't respond.

I went back to looking out the window and tried to not think about

everything Dan had done to me.


	19. Chapter 19

-Lucas-

Back at the house, I went to my room and laid down on my bed, but I

didn't sleep.

After about an hour of non-sleep, my mom came into my bedroom to check

on me.

I pretended I was sleeping. I didn't want to talk anymore. I was just

so tired.

Tired of everything.

To my surprise, my mom sat down in my desk chair and watched me

pretend to sleep.

"Lucas. Oh my baby." She sighed and I could hear her moving things

around on my desk. "If you only knew how much I worried about you."

I wanted to ask why. Why did she worry so much? Especially now. I was

here and I was safe.

She knew that.

My mom gave another sigh. "You know, sometimes I just wish you

would...I wish you would just listen to me." Her voice broke. "You

know I only want the best for you. You're the only child I've got

Lucas. I love you."

I felt a lump in my throat. After a few minutes in silence, she got up

and left.

I continued to lay on my bed for another twenty minutes until a text

came through.

It was from Haley. 'Where were you today?'

I replied with, 'Therapy. :p'

'Really?' She asked. 'Your mom convinced you to?'

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. 'More like forced. But yeah, I

went.'

'Good. Was the therapist male or female?' She asked.

'Why does it matter? Aren't all therapists the same?' I asked.

'No, they're not all the same. And it matters greatly. In fact, it

matters so much that I shall surely die if you don't give me an

answer, haha.'

I laughed. 'Female.'

'Ok. How was the session?' Her text asked.

I waited a moment, trying to figure out how to describe it.

'Interesting.' I decided.

I laid back on my bed, rolling onto my side.

My phone vibrated beside me.

'Interesting? What's that supposed to mean?'

'Just what it means. It was interesting.' I closed my eyes.

Her response came a few minutes later. 'Well...what does that even

mean? Luke, come on. I'm worried about you. Please talk to me.'

I sighed. 'I don't really want to talk about it. How was school?'

Her text replied, 'Luke...'

I didn't feel like responding.

I threw my phone underneath my bed and rolled over onto my other side.

I heard it vibrate again, but I put a pillow over my ears and soon I

was asleep again.

I woke to the sound of someone screaming. I panicked when I realized

that it had been me.

It was dark outside and I was back with him. I was in his house.

Dan had me again.

My hands were shaking and my vision blurred.

The door swung open and I let out a scared gasp.

"Lucas? Honey are you all right?" The light clicked on. I was

home...the person in the doorway was my mom.

Swallowing back the fear, I looked at my mom.

"Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" She stroked my arm as she sat

down on my bed.

I shrank away from her. I was still shaking and silent tears were

cascading down my cheeks.

"Lucas, honey, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

I opened my mouth but all that came out was a whimper.

"Baby, I'm here." She reached across the bed and pulled me into a hug.

I was still shaking and I was fumbling, trying to wipe the years off

my face.

My mom hugged me tighter and rubbed my back.

After a few minutes, I started to calm down.

I pulled away from her and sat back against my headboard. "I'm ok."

Her eyebrows were drawn down in concern. "Maybe it might help if you

tell me some of the things that went on while you were with Dan."

I shook my news quickly. "No mom. That's the last thing I need, trust

me."

She sighed. "I think we need to schedule your next therapy session for

a sooner time."

"Why? I'm perfect." I gave her a smile.

She laughed.

I grinned. "Really mom. This is the first time it's happened in a

while."

She gave me a look.

I decided to drop it. "Ok, maybe not the first time in a while but I

get these spells occasionally."

She stood up. "Well, we should get something to eat. And we can talk

about this."


	20. Chapter 20

-Lucas-

I crawled out of bed. "I missed lunch."

She laughed. "Yeah, you missed a lot Lucas."

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Why aren't you working

at the cafe today?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was best to leave you alone. Not

today. Deb's covering for me."

I scratched the back of my head. "All right."

My mom picked up the phone. "What kind of pizza should we order?"

"I don't care. Ham and pineapple." I told her.

"Hame and pineapple it is then." She replied and started dialing.

I turned around and headed back into my bedroom.

I dug around under my bed til I found my what I was looking for.

My cell phone.

I had six missed calls, four unread text messages and three voicemails.

I sat back down on my bed and looked through the six missed calls. Two

were from Haley, one was from Brooke, another from Mouth, and the last

two were from Peyton.

I smiled and switched to my text messages.

The first was from Haley.,

'Lucas, answer me. What's going on with you?'

The next was from Skills.

'Yo dawg, why you text me at the ungodly hour of 5 AM?'

I laughed and responded with, 'Sorry. Couldn't sleep. Next time I'll

make sure I don't interrupt your beauty sleep.'

Brooke's text was the next one. 'Lucas Scott. I left you a voicemail,

I'm starting to think you're ignoring me.'

I laughed but didn't respond.

The final one was from Peyton. 'Hey baby, I miss you.'

I responded. 'I miss you too. How was school?'

After that, I dialed my voicemail and waited for it to go through.

Brooke's voice came on. "Hi Lucas. Do you need anything? Someone to

talk to? A friend to help you out? A hot girl to ease your troubles?"

There was a pause. "Oh wait, Peyton's probably taking care of that."

I heard Peyton's voice in the background, then some hysterical

laughter from Brooke.

The line went dead and I laughed to myself.

Haley's voicemail was next. "Lucas, I've texted you and called twice.

Why aren't you answering? If you don't respond, I'm gonna call your

house phone."

The line went dead and I deleted the message.

The last one was from Peyton.

"Hey baby. So, a song came on the radio today and I completely zoned

out thinking about you. Um, I actually zoned out so much that I missed

my exit. Twice." She laughed and I smiled to myself. Her laugh was so

great. "It sounds so dorky to say it out loud. Just call me when you

get this message ok?I love you, Luke."

I saved that message, then ended the call.

As I was closing my phone, my mom came into my bedroom. "Hey."

I scratched the back of my head. My hair was growing back in from

where Dan had shaved it when he had me.

"Hey." I replied, thinking about Dan. "Pizza on it's way?"

She nodded.

"What are you gonna do until then?" I asked.

She shrugged. "We could watch a movie."

I thought about it.

She walked out of my room and into the living room. "Are you

watching?" She called.

I got up from my bed and came into the hall with her. "Actually I'm

just gonna relax. Is that cool with you?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's fine, Lucas. What are you going to do?"

"Probably read. Maybe call a friend." I said.

"Ok." She replied. "Oh, I'm gonna call your therapist tomorrow and

bump up your next appointment to a sooner date. Ok?"

I nodded. "All right."

"Oh, and speaking of calling people, Haley called the house phone

twice. She said you weren't answering your phone. She said she was

worried about you." My mom crossed her arms.

I leaned against the wall. "What did you tell her?"

"That you were ok, you were sleeping and you'd call her back when you

woke up. She called about thirty minutes ago."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Ok."

My mom waited two heartbeats before she asked.

"You gonna call her?"

I groaned. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good. I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialed Haley's number.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

It was Nathan.

"Oh. Uh, hey Nate. Is Haley there?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's right here. Hang on." He responded.

"Ok."

There was a pause, then Haley's voice came on..

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales." I responded.

"Luke! I called your house phone earlier, and your mom told me you

were sleeping. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Of course it is. Haley, you know my mom wouldn't lie to you." I

told her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Luke. What-I...how are you?" She asked.

There was a momentary pause of silence, then I sighed.

"Uh-oh." She responded. "Talk to me, Lucas."

I lowered my voice. "I had another episode, Hales. Nightmares,

flashbacks, the whole thing."

"Luke, I'm so sorry." She replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." I said, shaking my head to my empty room. "No, there's nothing."

"Ok...was your mom there?" She asked.

"Yeah. She was. She um...well, she helped me get through it." I said.

"Well that's good. What'd she say?"

I shrugged. "She said she was calling the therapist tomorrow to see if

they could bump my next therapy session to a sooner date."

"Ok. But did she help you? Like did she know what to say? Or did she

just hold you or-"

"Haley." I cut her off, feeling uncomfortable. "She did fine ok?"

"Ok. So you're fine?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Everything's fine."


	21. Chapter 21

-Lucas-

"So listen, dude, are we ever gonna talk about your therapy

appointment?" She asked.

I groaned. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to avoid that subject

altogether."

"Yeah, no chance of that. How'd it go?"

"To be honest, I hated it." I replied. "She made me talk about stuff

you know?"

"Ooh the horror." She laughed.

I laughed too, despite the situation. "Yeah, well. Talking about

regular things isn't so bad but when you have to talk about being

kidnapped, and nightmares, and..." I signed. "And Dan, it's a little

harder."

"Yeah. I can imagine." She replied. "Luke, do you think it would be easier if you talked things out with me? You know, before you talk it out with your therapist?"

"No." I said quickly. "That won't help at all. In fact, it might just make things worse."

"How so?" She asked.

I shivered. "The abuse I endured at the hands of my father is a lot more severe than you know ok? The flashbacks I told you about are just the tip of the iceberg."

A moment of silence followed.

"Luke, are you ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'll be ok."

"Is your therapist helping you?" She asked. "Is it helping you to talk it out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just started talking with her. I'll let you know if it starts to help ok?"

"OK." She replied.

Silence again.

"Her name's Annie by the way. My therapist." I told her.

"Oh is it? That's a nice name."

"Yeah."

My phone made a noise. "Hang on."

I checked it. Peyton was beeping through.

"Hey, can I call you sometime later? I've got another call coming in."

"Sure. Ditch me for Peyton. That's cool." She replied.

"I never said it was Peyton." I replied.

She laughed. "Lucas, you didn't have to. You sounded excited. That was enough for me to figure out that your girlfriend was the one beeping through."

"OK, shut up." I replied.

She laughed.

I did too. "I'll call you later."

"You'd better." She replied.

I switched over to Peyton's call. "Hey beautiful."

"Luke, hey. How are you?"

I jammed my free hand into my pocket. "I'm ok."

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that so I won't worry?"

I sighed. "I'm really ok, Peyton. I think..."

"Great."

"Sorry." I replied.

"It's ok. Listen, I had an idea. Since you've been having problems with like...I don't know. Haley told me you've been having a hard time lately."

I groaned. "Remind me to kill her later. What's your idea?"

"Well, you remember after Nathan's accident we all threw him a movie night at Tric and let him keep the profits?"

"Yeah." I replied hesitantly. "What's up?"

"I was thinking we could do the same thing for you. Maybe with something other than a movie night."

"Why? I don't need any money, Peyton. I'm all right." I told her.

"I know. But money's still nice if you ever need it. Plus I know you have that hospital bill to pay." She replied.

I thought about it. "Ok. But...just keep it kinda small ok? Nothing like Nathan's night all right?"

She laughed. "All right, Luke. But hey, listen, would it be ok if I told you that I had already planned it?"

I laughed. "What would you do if I had said no?"

"Probably just dragged you to it anyway." She said.

I laughed. "Yeah, we kind of did the same thing to Nathan didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." She laughed. "So what do you say? Tric at 7 on Friday?"

I sighed into the reciever.

"Please Lucas? Please, please, please? It'll be fun."

I groaned. "Fine, but if I want to cut out early, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you, Lucas. Everyone just wants to do something nice for you. Help raise your spirits." She told me.

"I know." I replied.

My mom knocked on my door. "Hey Lucas, the pizza's here."

"Ok, mom, I'll be right off." I said.

Before I could say anything to Peyton, she asked. "So what kind of pizza are you having?"

I laughed. "You heard? Ham and pineapple."

"Ooh, sounds good." She replied.

"You could come over. I'm sure my mom wouldn't care. And afterwards we'd even study." I said.

"Really? And what would we study, Lucas Scott?" She asked.

"Chemistry." I said.

She laughed. "We're not even taking that class."

"Well then, I'll be the teacher." I said.

She laughed again.

"Come on, Pey. Please?"

She sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Luke. Maybe next time."

I swallowed. "Yeah, ok. I'll just see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

We got off the phone and I went to the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

-Lucas-

"Hey mom." I said.

She was already sitting at the table. "Hey, grab yourself a soda from

the fridge."

I did and sat down at the table.

There was silence before I whispered. "I'm sorry."

She took a sip of her water. "About what?"

I grabbed a slice and slid it onto my plate. "Earlier."

"What about earlier?"

I kept my eyes on my plate. "My nightmares. I'm just sorry that you

had to deal with them."

She looked up at me and I had to look back down.

"Lucas? You are my son. And whatever you need, I *will* be there for

you. No matter what, do you understand me?"

I nodded.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look at me."

I bit down on my tongue and forced myself to look up at her.

"You are my son." She repeated. "And I will always love you."

I didn't say anything.

"Lucas?"

"I know mom." I looked back down at the table. "I love you too."

I opened my soda to fill the silence.

Conversation resumed after that.

He was right across from me again. His evil grin was in perfect place

on his face.

"Welcome home, Lucas."

I tried to scream but my mouth was duct-taped again. I tried to rip it

off but my hands were chained again.

He was laughing now. Cruelly..

"At least this way your mother can finally have some peace and quiet.

This way, she can become more of herself. Find out who she is outside

of being Lucas' mother."

I swallowed. What he was saying was the truth. My mom would be able to

be the person she always wanted to be.

And I would finally be out of her way.

He laughed loudly. "You're so predictable, Lucas."

I started shivering now.

He advanced toward me, gripping a gun in his hands.

My panicked eyes darted to the gun and he laughed again.

"Like I said. You're so predictable, Lucas. So weak." He pressed the

cold barrell of the gun against my temple.

I let out a gurgled scream. The duct tape filtered out most of it.

He laughed again. "Nighty, night Lucas."

The gun went off and I awoke in a pool of sweat.

My heart racing. I looked around the room, panicking.

I had heard the gun off, I was sure of it.

Was it really just a dream?

Letting out a groan, I fell back onto my pillow and stared up at the

dark ceiling.

The clock beside me read 3:00 AM.

I wasn't even tired. And every time I heard a noise, I shrank back

under my covers and told myself I was imagining things.

Dan was nowhere near me. There was no way he could get to me.

I fell back asleep eventually, but only 20 minutes later, my arm went

off, signaling the start of a new school day.

I hit snooze and rolled over onto my stomach, my face buried beneath

the book.

About five minutes later, my mom came into my room. "Lucas?"

My alarm went off again.

I reached down and unplugged it from the wall.

"Lucas, are you getting up?" she asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Ok." She sat down on my bed. "I'll call the school and tell them

you'll be back on Monday."

I groaned. I was awake now. "Forget it. I'm getting up."

"You sure? I don't have a problem calling them." She said.

I threw the covers off of me and staggered out of bed.

My mom stood up.

"Nah mom, I've got it. I'll be fine." I replied and went into the

bathroom so I could shower.


	23. Chapter 23

-Lucas-

"Hey mom." I said.

She was already sitting at the table. "Hey, grab yourself a soda from the fridge."

I did and sat down at the table.

There was silence before I whispered. "I'm sorry."

She took a sip of her water. "About what?"

I grabbed a slice and slid it onto my plate. "Earlier."

"What about earlier?"

I kept my eyes on my plate. "My nightmares. I'm just sorry that you had to deal with them."

She looked up at me and I had to look back down.

"Lucas? You are my son. And whatever you need, I *will* be there for you. No matter what, do you understand me?"

I nodded.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look at me."

I bit down on my tongue and forced myself to look up at her.

"You are my son." She repeated. "And I will always love you."

I didn't say anything.

"Lucas?"

"I know mom." I looked back down at the table. "I love you too."

I opened my soda to fill the silence.

Conversation resumed after that.

He was right across from me again. His evil grin was in perfect place on his face.

"Welcome home, Lucas."

I tried to scream but my mouth was duct-taped again. I tried to rip it off but my hands were chained again.

He was laughing now. Cruelly..

"At least this way your mother can finally have some peace and quiet.

This way, she can become more of herself. Find out who she is outside of being Lucas' mother."

I swallowed. What he was saying was the truth. My mom would be able to be the person she always wanted to be.

And I would finally be out of her way.

He laughed loudly. "You're so predictable, Lucas."

I started shivering now.

He advanced toward me, gripping a gun in his hands.

My panicked eyes darted to the gun and he laughed again.

"Like I said. You're so predictable, Lucas. So weak." He pressed the cold barrel of the gun against my temple.

I let out a gurgled scream. The duct tape filtered out most of it.

He laughed again. "Nighty, night Lucas."

The gun went off and I awoke in a pool of sweat.

My heart racing, I looked around the room, panicking.

I had heard the gun off, I was sure of it.

Was it really just a dream?

Letting out a groan, I fell back onto my pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling.

The clock beside me read 3:00 AM.

I wasn't even tired. And every time I heard a noise, I shrank back under my covers and told myself I was imagining things.

Dan was nowhere near me. There was no way he could get to me.

I fell back asleep eventually, but only 20 minutes later, my alarm went off, signaling the start of a new school day.

I hit snooze and rolled over onto my stomach, my face buried beneath the covers.

About five minutes later, my mom came into my room. "Lucas?"

My alarm went off again.

I reached down and unplugged it from the wall.

"Lucas, are you getting up?" she asked

"No." I mumbled.

"Ok." She sat down on my bed. "I'll call the school and tell them you'll be back on Monday."

I groaned. I was awake now. "Forget it. I'm getting up."

"You sure? I don't have a problem calling them." She said.

I threw the covers off of me and staggered out of bed.

My mom stood up.

"Nah mom, I've got it. I'll be fine." I replied and went into the bathroom so I could shower.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Sorry that's it taking me so long to upload a new chapter. I was super busy Thursday, Friday and most of today. And this week is going to be pretty busy for me as well. So if updating is slow, I apologize. Another note though, is that I am uploading chapters 25-27 right now. After that, I have nothing new written so that's another reason why it may take me longer to update. ;) Thanks for being patient you guys :)

-Lucas-

I laughed and opened the double doors. "So what's up?"

She shouldered her bag. "Luke, I'm worried about you again. You really scared me the other day."

I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry about that."

She sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. "Lucas, you're getting help right? Like, you're being honest with Annie right?"

I nodded and open my mouth to say something but the bell rang, cutting me off.

"I've got to get to class." I said instead.

She nodded. "Me too."

I squeezed her arm gently as I passed her by, pushing open the double doors.

After school, as promised, my mom was waiting for me.

Peyton was walking with me across the parking lot when I saw my mom's car.

"Is that your mom?" She asked.

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "I've got to go. I'll call you later ok?"

She gave me a smile. "Promise?"

I kissed the back of her hand. "I promise."

"OK. Come here." She pulled me forward by my jacket and gave me a kiss.

I kissed her back, and pulled away before my mom could beep the horn.

"I've really got to go." I said.

"OK. But how about, instead of calling, you come by my house later tonight?" She asked.

I nodded. "Ok."

She gave my hand another squeeze. "See you later, Luke."

"See ya."

I walked over to my mom's car. "Hey."

I shoved my back-pack into the back seat.

"Hey, how was school?" She asked.

I got into the passenger seat. "Good."

"Mm-hm. How's Peyton?" She asked, giving me a look.

I laughed. "She's good too, mom. We're both good."

"All right. Be careful, Lucas." She replied.

"Always am. Hey, do you think that I'm gonna need to bring something inside that I can do?"

She shook her head. "Probably not. But you might want to in case you have to wait in the waiting room again."

"That's what I was talking about." I said.

"Oh, well in that case, yes." She laughed.

I laughed too and buckled my seatbelt.

She started driving. "Listen, Lucas. I talked to your therapist on the phone today and she wants to meet with you every day after school for awhile." She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "And I agree with her."

I groaned. "Monday through Friday?"

"Yeah, Monday through Friday." She replied.

I looked out the car window and watched the trees streak past. "Ok."

I could have fought her on this. Told her that I was already getting better.

But to be honest, I didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.

The nightmares, the flashbacks, the black-outs…I was so done.

That and I was still so tired from the lack of sleep.

I just watched the trees streak past, touching just the bottom of the sky.

Blue on green. Beautiful.

When we got to the therapist's office, I sat out in the waiting room, listening to music.

When she came into the waiting room, I took out my earbuds and stood up.

"Actually, Lucas, I was thinking of talking to your mom for a minute. It'll only be a minute." She said.

I nodded and sat back down. "Ok, take as long as you want."

My mom looked just as surprised by this as I did.

She stood up and squeezed my knee as she passed by. "I'll be back out in a second."

I nodded. "Ok."

I watched them walk down the hall, then I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift.

Literally, I was only asleep for about two seconds before they were back in the waiting room.

My mom was shaking me. "Lucas?"

I jolted awake. "Hey."

"Hi honey." She laughed.

I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." She replied.

"Are we ready?" I asked pausing my music.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, we're ready."

I followed her back into the room and once again sat on the orange couch.

I shoved my iPod into my pocket and stretched my shoulders.

"All right, Lucas." She shut the door. "I thought we'd do this session differently."

"Ok," I said.

"Why don't you start by lying down?" She asked, putting some stuff onto her desk.

"Me?" I asked.

She turned around, slightly. "Yeah, just go ahead."

"All right." I lay down on the couch. "Now what?"

"I'm going to lure you into sleep to see what happens when you're having nightmares." She replied.

I sat back up. "I'm actually not comfortable with this idea."

"I talked it over with your mom and she gave me the ok." She told me.

I groaned. "Does that mean I have to?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not going to make you if that's what you were wondering. But I'm sure your mom will make you."

I swallowed and lay back down. "Good point."

"All right, just try to relax." She replied.

I closed my eyes.

"Trying." I mumbled.

"Everything's ok, Lucas." She said. Her voice was getting more and more distant. Fuzzier.

"Just relax, Lucas. Everything's ok." She said again.

She sounded like she was underwater.

"Everything's ok, Lucas." Dan said, grinning. "Just relax."

"How can I?" I snapped.

He laughed. "Try."

There was about a minute of black, then his hands were around my neck, squeezing just tight enough to scare me.

"Please." I whispered. "Please dad, not again."

His laugh was cruel. Mocking.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him anymore.

He shook me a few times but I fell into total blackness.

After a few seconds, he shook me a couple more times, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in Annie's office.

She was leaning over me, worry lines etched on her forehead.

I sat up fast, almost colliding with her.

She backed off a couple of steps.

I did a quick 360, making sure he wasn't there. It had felt so real.

"You're safe." She told me.

I nodded slowly. "I know."

She sat back down in her chair, eyeing me the whole time.

I stretched my arms. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" She asked.

I blinked. "No. I don't talk in my sleep, I don't think."

"Hmm." She scratched something down on a pad of paper. "I'll ask your mom in a little while."

I nodded.

"Lucas? What did you dream about?" She asked.

I sighed. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry." She seemed genuine. "Can you tell me what your dream was about? Like the events and things. What do you remember, Lucas?"

I lay back down and closed my eyes. The dream flashed before me and I was able to recall exactly what had happened.

"He told me that everything was ok. He told me to relax. Then my dream went black for about a minute." I winced.

"Go on." She urged.

I could hear her pen scratching on her pad of paper.

"Then he was choking me again and I was begging him to stop and-" My voice broke and I pushed my fists against my eyes, to stop the flow of tears.

"Lucas?" She asked.

I shook my head and waited for the tidal wave of emotions to pass.

"Lucas, tell me what's going?"

I shook my head. "I can't."

Movement at my feet indicated that she had sat down on the couch with me.

I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into the couch.

After a few seconds of silence, sobs racked my entire body and I cried into the couch.

Loud, scary sobs.

I was just so tired of hurting. Tired of feeling bad, tired of the flashbacks and the nightmares and everything. Just tired of it all.

She rubbed my back while I sobbed into the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

I awoke with a start, still lying on the couch.

Miraculously, I hadn't had a nightmare.

Annie was seated in her desk chair, her back to me.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sure I was ready to talk.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

She jumped a little when I spoke. "This time?"

She swiveled in her desk chair to face me. "About twenty minutes to half-an-hour."

I gave a shiver. "Is my mom still waiting for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I came out and told her what was going on the second time you fell asleep."

I winced. "You told her that I…that I…"

She shook her head. "I told her that the appointment was going to be longer than expected."

I let my breath out.

"Relax, Lucas. I told you, everything in this room is confidential."

I nodded and sat up. "I think I should probably get going."

"Take as long as you need, Lucas." She replied.

I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" She asked.

I shrugged. "The, um…"

"Break-down?" She asked, scratching something down on to her pad of paper. Her back was to me now.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling awkward.

She turned around. "Don't apologize for it, Lucas. This is all part of a healing process. It's normal to have break downs like the one that you had. I'd be worried if you weren't having those."

I nodded and stood up, stretching my arm muscles. "I need to get going. My girlfriend's waiting for me."

"Peyton, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I replied slowly. "How-"

"Your mom told me." She said.

"Oh." I replied. "Yeah, well I should get going."

Annie stood. "Same time tomorrow ok?"

I groaned inwardly, but nodded. "Yeah."

"You did really well today, Lucas." She gave me a smile. "You should be proud."

"Yeah, right. I can't stop having flashbacks or nightmares but one dream should make me proud." I replied sarcastically.

"Lucas. I know that your dream went black and I knew it before you told me it did. Because you fought back from the nightmare. And just so you know, you fought back for a lot longer than just a minute ok?" She replied. "So believe me when I say that you should be proud. Most people don't bounce back from something like this."

"No offense." I said. "But I don't really feel like I'm bouncing back from this. I feel like it's been taking me a lot longer than three weeks."

"Completely normal, Lucas. But you are getting better. It's slow but I can tell." She gave me another smile.

I opened the door and we walked out into the waiting room.

When my mom saw me she stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Sorry you had to wait." I mumbled. "Is Deb covering the late shift?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, Haley and Nathan are. And I don't mind waiting."

I swallowed and nodded.

"His next appointment is already set up for tomorrow so we're done here." Annie said.

My mom nodded. "Ok, thanks."

After we got into the car, I asked my mom if she would drop me by Peyton's.

My mom sighed. "I guess. Lucas, you're being careful right?"

I gave her a look. "What?"

"Like… the two of you are being careful right?"

"Mom, you got pregnant with me at 17, do we really need to have this conversation?" I asked.

"I haven't forgotten that pregnancy scare with Brooke." She said.

"Ouch." I replied. "Yeah, mom, we're being careful ok?"

She nodded. "You know I'm only asking because I want better for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know mom. Thanks." I told her.

When I got to Peyton's house, I called her on her cell phone before I rang the doorbell.

"I see you." She said as soon as she picked up the phone.

I laughed. "Open up."

A few minutes later, the door swung open and she leaned against the edge of the door, wearing a black dress that stopped just below her knees.

"Hello, Lucas Scott." She grinned.

"Wow." I replied.

She spun around. "What do you think?"

"I think I should have dressed up." I said.

"No. You're perfect." She laughed and pulled me through the door.

I kissed her back when she kissed me.

"Come on in, I made us dinner." She smiled.

I closed the front door with my foot. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti."

"That sounds perfect." I smiled.

"Good." She pulled me by the hand into her dining room/kitchen.

"Sit." She told me and I obeyed. "I'll be right back."

She exited the room and I looked at the table.

The bowl of spaghetti and plates were stacked neatly at one end. In the center of the table, stood two candles.

She returned after a few seconds, and crossed the room to a CD player.

I watched her slowly put a CD in and press play.

Soft music drifted through the air as she stood by the CD player, giving me a sweet smile.

"Come here." I said.

Peyton walked back to her chair and sat down.

I leaned across the table and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hey." She said as she pulled away. "Dinner first, dessert later."

I laughed. "If you insist."

"I do." She replied, smiling.

Peyton put spaghetti on both of our plates, and then poured some champagne into our glasses.

"I stole it from my dad's private stash. He'll never even know it's missing." She grinned.

I laughed. "Wow, you're rebellious."

She shrugged. "Comes with being me, I guess."

I took her hand in mine. "Peyton, I want to tell you something ok?"

She nodded and sat her fork down. "Ok."

I took both of her hands in mine. "I want you to know how thankful I am to have you in my life. Especially lately, I mean, you've been so good about…giving me space."

"I know you need it, Luke. I could never be the person that smothers you with questions and worries. That's Haley's job." She replied.

I laughed, even though she was right.

"What? It's true." She laughed.

I nodded. "I know it is, Peyton. That's why it's funny."

She smiled and I continued.

"I just want you to know that if I ever needed to talk, I would talk with you ok? Just don't think that I'm out there telling everybody else everything that's on my mind ok? I'm not even really talking with my mom outside of small talk. She knows about as much as you do ok?" I asked.

"And what about Haley?" She asked.

I hesitated.

"That was a trick question, Luke. I don't care that you tell Haley more. She's your best friend. Besides, you know that she won't judge you. You don't know that about me."

"Actually, I do." I said. "You're not the type of person to judge."

She shrugged. "Maybe not, Lucas. But I tell Brooke way more than you think I do. So I get it, ok? Best friends have to stick together. And as for the other part, of course I know that you'll talk to me if you need it ok? I love you, Lucas, but just relax ok?"

I nodded. "Ok, I will. Will you relax with me?"

She grinned. "Of course I will."

After dinner found the two of us upstairs on her bed, making out.

Some movie played in the background, but we weren't really watching it.

"I love you," She breathed.

I gave a nervous laugh as I kissed her again. "I love you too, Peyton. Always."

She wrapped her arms around me and I proceeded to kiss her neck.

Her lips found mine again.

"You'll always be with me." She said.

"You'll always be with me." Dan grinned. "You're never getting out, Lucas."

I groaned as he walked around behind me again, checking to make sure the rope was tight enough. "If you hadn't tried to escape, I wouldn't have to check on you so often."

I rolled my eyes and he slapped the back of my head. "Don't roll your eyes, Lucas."

I made a few noises that sounded like: "Foo dant reven ree te."

But what I actually said, before the duct-tape muffled it was: "You can't even see me."

Dan laughed and walked around in front of me. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

I glared at him for as long as I could until I had to look away. I didn't know why he still had the power to do what he did.

He could still make me feel so, stupid and idiotic.

With just a few words and a simple look.

"Got something on your mind, Luke?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

I closed my eyes.

"Lucas?" He called, sounding worried.

I felt hands on my chest, and heard soft music playing.

"Lucas?" He asked, his voice changing.

I opened my eyes and I was in Peyton's room.

"Hey." She said, worry clear in her eyes.

"Hey," I mumbled, feeling shaky and panicky. She was too close to me.

I rolled off her bed and stood up. "Sorry."

"What happened?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Luke." She gave me a look.

I sighed. "I had a flashback. But, it's no big deal all right? I have them all the time."

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"OK." She stood up and walked toward me.

When she reached me, she pulled me into an embrace and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back but a lot gentler than I was a few minutes ago.

When she pulled away and pulled me toward the bed, I pulled my hand from hers.

"Do you think we could just play a game or something?" I asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"You just want to play a board game?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "It's been known to happen before."

"Oh really?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "Please?"

She hesitated then stood up. "All right, let's go downstairs and find something."


	26. Chapter 26

We couldn't really find anything except for a deck of cards that was missing all the two's, four's, six's and eight's.

"Even numbers are lucky. And I'm not." She told me when I asked about the missing numbers.

I laughed. "You are lucky, Peyton. You just don't know it."

"Yeah, whatever. Are we going to play?"

I shrugged. "I guess we could play go fish but they'll be awfully short games."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

We only played for about twenty minutes before I called Skills and asked if he'd mind picking me up.

He said he didn't but on the ride home, all he did was grumble about how he could be with Bevin right now.

"If you didn't want to come pick me up, then you should've said so." I snapped. "I asked you, and said it wouldn't be a problem."

He sighed. "I'm just messing with you. Sort of."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. "Whatever."

"Look, man, I was just playing ok?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, continuing to stare out the window.

We slowed to a stop and I looked out the windshield.

We were on the side of the road.

I looked at him.

He stared back at me.

"What gives?" I demanded.

"You've changed." He said.

"Yeah? Well you'd change too if you were kidnapped and threatened on a daily basis." I snapped.

He swallowed. "You've been angrier lately too."

"Is that right? You might be angry too if the person who took two months from you was still out walking the streets because they couldn't find any 'committing evidence.' The only protection I have from him is a damn piece of paper, saying that he's not allowed within 100 yards of me." I yelled.

He sat there stunned for a moment while I breathed hard.

"I thought you were taking me home." I said, my voice quieter this time.

"I am. But, dawg, you need help." He said.

"That's what I'm seeing a therapist for, Einstein." I replied, feeling a little guilty at the way I was talking.

After all, my friends were only trying to help. It wasn't their fault that I was a pathetic mess that couldn't help but constantly have flashbacks and nightmares.

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the window.

"Fine, I'll take you home." He said.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I didn't mean that."

"Which part? The part about you seeing a therapist? Or the part about me being Einstein?" He asked.

I winced. "Everything. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry." I looked at him and he shrugged as he pulled back onto the road.

"It's not a big deal, Luke. We're just worried about you. All of us."

I sighed. "I know. But sometimes…"

"Look, I know that it wasn't your fault, but we had to attend your funeral. Do you know how hard it was on all of us? And then to find out that you weren't dead after all, but you were kidnapped. I mean, look, we were happy that you were ok. But there was a part of me that was wondering if it would have been better if you had been dead. I think we all wondered that." He said.

I felt my eyebrows draw down before I looked at him. "What?"

"I mean for you, dawg. Because you having so many problems lately. I was just thinking that it might have been better for you if you had died." He told me. "Please man, we all love you. We don't want nothing to happen to you. I was just thinking out loud."

I stared straight ahead as I whispered. "Sometimes I wonder how much better off you guys would have been."

"What?" He demanded, screeching to a stop in the center of the road.

I shook my head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

A car honked it's horn.

Skills hit the hazard button his dashboard, signaling for them to go around him. "No, that's not nothing man. That's everything. Have you told your mom this?"

I shrugged. "I think she senses it. It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure everyone wonders how better off people's lives would be if they weren't in them."

Skills stared at me. "I ain't never wondered that, Luke."

"Ok, well maybe you're different. I don't know." I looked at my hands. "Will you take me home?"

"Fine." He said and started driving again.

When he got to my house, he pulled up into the driveway and killed the engine.

"I can go in by myself." I laughed. "I don't need you to hold my hand."

He laughed. "No, man, I ain't gonna hold your hand."

"Good. I'd have bigger problems if you wanted to." I said.

"Look man, I'm gonna go inside and talk to your mom. I just wanted to tell you first so you didn't feel like I was going behind your back." He said.

My mouth opened, then closed silently. "Skills, I don't need you to tattle on me. It was just one thought ok? Look, if I continue to have these thoughts, I'll tell my mom all right? But I don't need you to tell her."

He stared at me. "Jimmy Edwards had one thought when he walked into the school that day."

My breath caught in my throat. "I'm not Jimmy, Skills."

He crossed his arms. "Prove it. Get some help. Now."

I rolled my eyes and exited his car, slamming his door harder than I needed to.

I went in through the back door, so I wouldn't have to deal with my mom.

But she was waiting for me in her room.

When I closed the door, she called my name.

I sighed. "Yeah mom?"

"Come here please." She said.

I groaned, but walked into her bedroom.

I leaned against her doorframe. "What's up?"

"How was your evening?"

I shrugged. "Fine. I had dinner at Peyton's, we played a board game, then Skills dropped me off a few minutes ago."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Is the interrogation over with?" I asked, laughing.

"Lucas." She glared.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. What are you going to do?" She asked, sorting through some paperwork that was on her bed beside her.

"My homework, then maybe some writing." I told her even though it was a lie. I hadn't been able to write since he'd kidnapped me. But she didn't need to know that.

"Sounds good. You said you already ate?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, at Peyton's. I'm going to go do my homework." I said.

"Ok."

I exited her room and went into mine. I sat down on my bed and pulled my laptop up onto my bed and started up the internet to do some research.

I got a notification that Mouth was online.

I IMed him. "Are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"You know it." He said. "You have to so, I don't even need to ask."

I sent back, "Haha."

I started up a new document and waited for inspiration to hit me.

I'd been writing a book about my life, but I had left out the part where Dan kidnapped me. I highly doubt that's something that people would want to read about.

I know that I would never want to read about it.

Nothing came to me immediately, so I closed it and went back to the chat with Mouth.

"Peyton's your date?" He asked. "For the party?"

"Yeah. We sound like girls." I replied. "Who's yours?"

"LOL. I'm going stag." He said.

"Original." I said.

"Shut up dude. You have the pick of the crop every time you need a date. If you were single right now, you could go with any girl." He said.

"Hey." I typed back. "That's not entirely true."

"Ok. Fine, I guess you could cross Deb, your mom, and Haley off that list." He said.

I typed back. "You're just pissed because Brooke's not dating you."

I got a notification that he had signed off.

I must have pissed him off.

The next day at school, my friends were buzzed about the party tonight. I tried about twenty times to tell them to keep it low-key. Small.

But they weren't listening to me and eventually, I gave up.

While Brooke had Peyton's attention, I slipped away to the AV room where I knew Mouth would be.

He looked up when I came inside.

His eyebrows drew down as he slowly removed his headphones. "You're not supposed to be in here."

I shut the door. "Come on, Mouth, it's me."

"AV only, Luke." He replied.

"Can we just talk for a second?" I asked. "Seriously, just a second."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, but make it quick because I have to get to class in less than ten minutes."

"Ok." I nodded. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other night. I was trying to be funny, but it wasn't."

He sighed. "Luke, you don't know how hard it is to see you and Nathan and Skills getting any girl you want when I'm constantly just another girl's friend. I'm tired of being the friend, Lucas. I want to be some girl's boyfriend, not just their friend."

"I know, man." I said.

"Listen, I have to finish editing this podcast for . I'll have to talk to you later." He said, putting his headphone's back on.

"Ok, but…we're cool now right? Cause I really am sorry, Mouth. I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"I know," He nodded. "We're cool."

"All right, good." I left the AV room and headed to my homeroom.

Most of the school day passed by really quickly, and I found myself at lunch sooner than I expected.

Peyton took the lunch hour to "go take care of something" as she put it. Haley was in the band room, practicing for another night at Tric, Nathan was practicing, Mouth was editing and I have no idea where Skills got to.

Basically, left me alone for lunch hour. That was fine with me.

I spent the hour writing/eating. Didn't get a whole lot of the latter done, but as far as the former goes…I wrote four new chapters.

Guess I was over my writer's block after all. Maybe I was getting better.

At the end of the lunch hour, Peyton showed up and asked me how I was doing. I told her I was fine and I asked her how she was.

"I'm fine." She replied, pulling me into a kiss.

"Everything's fine, Lucas Scott." She whispered against my lips.


	27. Chapter 27

That night, I got to Peyton's house about twenty minutes later than she expected me.

She came out, wearing that sexy leopard print tank and the jeans with the hole in the knee.

"You're late." She commented.

I revved the engine. "Sorry."

She slammed the door shut and buckled her seatbelt.

I eased up off the gas and the brake and gently tapped the gas.

We got to Tric about thirty to forty minutes late, I didn't tell anybody why.

I didn't talk about my therapy session that went horribly wrong.

I didn't talk about it all, even though Haley asked about it.

When I didn't talk about my therapy session, she asked me if I was ok. I said I was. I lied.

What I didn't tell the truth about was the fact that I couldn't get my stomach to stop churning.

I didn't tell her that I'd already thrown up twice. I didn't even tell my mom anything.

As far as anyone knew, I was still fine.

I just plastered on a smile and pretended that everything was ok.

When Brooke saw the two of us, she came up and hugged us.

"And how are my two most favorite people in the world?"

I shrugged. "I'm doing all right."

Peyton squeezed my hand. "I'm perfect."

"You look better than yesterday." Brooke commented, nodding toward me.

"I feel better." I lied, my face stretched into a smile. "I'm doing a lot better."

To me, my voice sounded robotic. Forced, fake. But it brought a smile to the faces of my friends.

If I had to lie to keep the peace, I would lie.

No one needed to know what had happened to me today.

Brooke handed me a glass a punch.

I took a drink from it and looked around the room.

Total, there was only about twenty maybe thirty people milling around.

"How long did you say this part was going on for?" I asked Brooke, turning my gaze back to her.

She shrugged. "I didn't. We could pull an all-nighter if you're up to, boy."

I gave her a smile. "No thanks. How many people are we still expecting?"

"Um, this is it." Haley said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You wanted it small, Luke. Remember?" Peyton squeezed my hand.

I squeezed hers back. "Well thanks, guys. I didn't expect you guys to listen."

"Normally, we wouldn't. But we actually like you." Brooke winked.

I took another sip. "So…were there more people at my funeral?"

Nobody said anything.

"It's a joke guys, relax." I said.

"Umm, yeah, Luke. You had way more people at your funeral. But your joke isn't funny." Mouth said.

Brooke reached over and squeezed his hand.

Peyton raised her eyebrows and Brooke shook her head.

Peyton nodded, an invisible conversation going on between the two of them.

I looked around the room. "Cool."

"Cool? You think your funeral was cool?" Brooke asked playfully.

"Well it's a hell of a lot cooler than kidnapping." I snapped, jerking my hand from Peyton's grasp.

I stalked off to where I thought was an acceptable distance.

-Haley-

Our friends stared after him, stunned.

"It's not you, Brooke." Mouth offered.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Nathan grabbed my hand. "Don't. Let him deal with it himself, Hales. He doesn't seem ready to let anyone help him."

I shook my head. "I need to talk to him, Nathan."

"Look, he's crazy right now. He's flying off the handle at everything."

I gave him a look. "You would be too if you'd been kidnapped for almost two months, and everyone was treating you differently because of it."

I scratched my head out of his grasp. "I love you, Nathan, but you're wrong."

I walked over to Lucas and he sighed loudly.

"If f you're going to tell me to apologize-"

"I'm not." I cut him off. "But you should."

"Whatever." He mumbled, downing his punch. "I need a drink."

"Punch is over there." I said.

"A drink, drink, Haley. Alcohol." He replied.

"Oh." I murmured.

"Yeah."

"Luke, I know I ask you this a lot but are you ok? Honestly?" I asked.

"Don't ask me that right now, you're not going to like the answer." He said, an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and went toward him to hug him.

He backed away from me and made a noise. "Don't touch me."

His voice wavered and I stared at him.

Lucas scratched the back of his head, then turned on his heel and left.

I watched him walk away, and I watched him walk over to Jake. But that's when I quit watching and went back to our friends.

Peyton looked up when I reached the group.

"How is he?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Broken. Same as always." '

Peyton sighed and rand a hand through her hair. "He was fine this morning."

"Didn't he have another therapy session?" Mouth asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe that's it."

"Maybe we should just leave him alone." Nathan said. "He'll snap out of it eventually."

I gave him a look. "Maybe he will eventually, but right now he's hurting. And we need to be there for him."

"Even if this continues for several months?" Nathan demanded, looking around at all of us. "We have to be realistic guys. He's not getting better."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say things that I would later regret.

"Yo, we're his friends, dawg. We gotta be there for him when he need it." Skills said.

"Yeah, I get that. But it seems like he's always going to need us." Nathan said.

"Nathan, do you not understand what happened to him?" Peyton demanded. "You'd probably need us too if you went through even a fraction of what he has."

Nathan's mouth dropped open as Peyton stood.

"I can't believe you just said that!" He exclaimed.

She crossed her arms. "He's a lot stronger than you think. He's a lot stronger than you."

Peyton turned and walked over to talk to Lucas who was still standing with Jake.

Nathan clenched his fists a couple of times before he turned back to us/

" Look,I know that this probably makes me the enemy, guys, but if we continue to baby him and remove him from situations when it gets too hard for him, he's never going to get any stronger. He'll always be weak and frail and broken. We have to push him. Hard." Nathan said.

Skills crossed his arms. "How come we can't just wait till he's ready to heal? How come we got to push him dawg?"

"Because he's not pushing himself." He replied. "Guys, I am on your side. Lucas is a good person, and he didn't deserve what happened to him. But he loses if we let this change him. We all lose."

"Nathan, do you have any idea what happens to him if you push him?" I demanded. "You have no idea the abuse he suffered. I don't want to be the person who causes flashbacks, and I doubt any of you do either."

Brooke sighed. "Guys, why don't we just drop it ok? This party was supposed to make him feel better. We weren't supposed to attack him the moment he walked in the door."

"In case you don't remember, Brooke, he was the one who snapped. Not us." Nathan interjected, then walked off.

I put a hand to my forehead. "I need a drink."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's three more chapters and thanks for being patient. I wrote most of this last night and just not got around to updating on the site. ;) Thanks for reading and please review!

-Lucas-

Peyton slid her hand into mine, and I gave it a squeeze, focusing on what Jake was saying.

"But the doctor says that she's doing much better, so I guess now I just have to wait." He finished, and gave Peyton a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Peyton said, and pulled on my hand.

I turned to her. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

She nodded. "I know. What's up Jake?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I was just telling Lucas about Jenny. I took her to the doctor yesterday because she had a fever. This morning the doctor said that she seemed to be doing better, which is why I'm here right now. If she was still as sick as she was yesterday, I wouldn't have come." He looked at me. "Sorry, but it's my daughter."

I nodded. "I understand. If I were in your position, I would do the same thing."

I turned back to Peyton. "Do you think I could come find you later?"

Her eyebrows drew down. "Is something wrong?"

I kissed the back of her hand. "Nope. Everything's great. I just had a few more things to tell Jake and I don't want to keep you."

I looked over to our group of friends, then back at Peyton. "Could you tell Brooke that I'm sorry? And that she should expect an apology from me later?"

She gave me a smile and nodded. "Ok."

"Really, because I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at her." I said.

"It's ok, Luke. I'll tell her." She gave me a kiss, then left to go talk to Brooke.

As soon as she left, I turned back to Jake.

"What's up?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm tired of the way my friends are treating me differently. I don't need them to baby me or to change the way they say things. I just need them to be my friends. Like before." I said. "But I don't know how to get them to see that."

"You're not going to be able to." He said.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"Because you're you, man. And you've always just dealt with things on your own, ok? I get it and your friends get it. But right now, they need you to be honest with them. They need you to let them help you."

I groaned. "That's the problem. I don't need anyone to help me. I can do it on my own."

"Obviously not." He said.

I felt my eyebrows draw down.

"Look, man, I'm on your side. But I have to be honest…all they want to do is help. They just don't know how. Tell them what will help you."

"If I do that, they're still not going to leave me alone." I said.

Jake shrugged. "Maybe that's because they're worried about you. And they don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, I don't know you that well but to be completely honest with you...I bawled my eyes out at your funeral."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're a good person, Lucas. You help everyone you come in contact with. A lot of people love you for that. They just don't want to lose you as a friend. So they're doing everything they can to help you, but they're helping in the wrong way. Just point them in the right direction, and I promise, it will get easier." He said. "Just don't hurt them. They love you and they're only trying to help."

I sighed. "I know."

He looked out into the crowd. "Small party."

"I think it nearly killed Brooke to slash her invite list nearly in quarters." I said.

Jake laughed. "Probably."

"Speaking of Brooke, I should go find her and apologize." I said.

"Yeah." He wandered off and I looked out into the crowd, looking for her.

I finally found her sitting on the barstools with Mouth.

Her head was thrown back in a laugh that was making Mouth grin from ear-to-ear.

As I neared them, their matching smiles turned into matching frowns.

Mouth stood. "What's up man?"

I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

She stared at me for a second.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I shouldn't have gone off like that. I just get…frustrated sometimes and I don't know how to let it out."

Brooke let her breath out. "OK. I guess I can forgive you."

She hopped off her stool and pulled me into a hug.

I let her but only for a second.

When I pushed her away, I gave her a smile to let her know that I was ok.

I turned around, and somebody had just entered the room.

Somebody I thought I would never see again. Or rather, hoped I would never see again.

Dan.


	29. Chapter 29

My breath hitched in my throat and I stood frozen, staring at him.

He caught my gaze and winked.

That's when I started to breathe again.

He started walking toward me, and I started backing up.

I felt my back hit something and Brooke made a noise.

"You planning to sit in my lap, Luke?" She asked.

I didn't respond. I couldn't breathe.

"Lucas?" She asked.

Mouth stood up. "Luke, what's wrong?"

I swallowed hard.

My voice shaking, I said, "Dan's here. That's what's wrong."

Brooke pushed past me, and stood beside me. "Oh my god."

I stood frozen and whispered. "I can't be here. He can't be here."

He was continuing to walk toward me.

That's when I got the urge to run.

So I did.

I turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction feeling like I was in one of my nightmares.

I looked behind me to see if he was following me, and when I realized he wasn't, I slowed to a walk.

"Hey." Peyton's voice pulled me back to the present.

I turned around and I almost ran into her.

"Lucas?" She asked, grabbing my upper arms. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't…I-Umm…Dan's here."

"What?" She asked, mouth dropping open.

"I can't be here." I mumbled. "I have to leave."

"I'll go with you." She said.

I shook my head. "No. I just want to go, Peyton ok? Alone."

"Luke, please." She said.

I ran a hand over the back of my head, feeling the short prickly hair that was growing back in.

"I have to go." I mumbled.

When I turned around, he was less than three feet away from me.

"Hi Lucas." He said, a smile on his face.

I backed away a few steps, still in shock.

"Lucas?" Peyton squeezed my arm. "Lucas?"

She was walking backward with me, while Dan continued to walk toward us.

"Lucas and I need to talk, Peyton. Maybe you should leave the two of us alone for a minute."

Peyton shook my arms. "Lucas! Snap out of it."

I did and I looked at her, then back at Dan.

I stopped walking. "You're supposed to stay a hundred feet away from me at all times. We have a restraining order. And you're violating it right now."

Dan gave me a smile. "And why's that? Why do you have a restraining order against me, Lucas?"

I cocked my head. "You know why."

"Enlighten me."

"I'm not doing this." I pulled my arm from Peyton's fingers and turned to look at her. "I'm going to be in my car. You can come if you want to."

She nodded and I turned around.

Dan was still standing in front of me, grinning.

I slammed my shoulder into his as I passed by him.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Lucas. Some might call that assault." He called after me.

I didn't reply, just continued walking toward the exit.

I kept telling myself that it was only a few steps away. Only a few steps.

"Come on, Lucas, I was only joking. Come back." He said.

I almost stopped, because he'd said it with such authority.

But I didn't. I kept walking.

"Come back, Lucas." He called.

He wouldn't do anything with all of these people around, I told myself.

When I got outside, I practically ran to my car, and by the time I sat down in the driver's seat, I was shaking and I could barely control my fingers.

My breathing was ragged and I couldn't stop shaking.

I tried to jam the key into the ignition but it wasn't working.

There was a knock on my window, and I let out a noise.

When I looked out the window, Peyton was standing there.

I sighed and let my head fall against the steering wheel.

She knocked again and I unlocked the door.

Peyton opened the door and I stood.

"I think I should drive." She said.

"I've got it." I mumbled.

"If you're sure." She replied.

I nodded. "It'll help me think."

She got into the passenger seat and I got back into the drivers seat.

"Luke, no one invited him." She said.

I nodded. "I know. It's ok."

"It's not ok. But are you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Not really."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"It doesn't really matter. It happens, you know?" I asked, then sighed. "I just wish I was stronger than this."

"Stronger than what?" She asked.

"This. Me freaking out the first time I saw him." I said, my grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"You are strong, Lucas. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." She took a breath. "Most of us probably wouldn't still be functioning had we gone through everything you had."

"Thanks." I whispered.

Silence was the only sound on the rest of the way home.

I dropped Peyton off, then took the long way home.

When I got to my house, my mom called my name.

I didn't respond.

I just curled up into a pathetic ball on my mattress, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I dreamt of Dan again. Of course I dreamt of Dan.


	30. Chapter 30

-Lucas-

The next morning, I awoke with a start, wondering what time it was and why my alarm never went off.

I looked to the clock on my dresser.

It read 10 AM. How on earth did I not hear my alarm go off? I was going to be late for school.

I sat up and looked around my bedroom.

Everything came rushing back to me all at once, and I laid back down.

Yesterday, I had gone to a party and Dan had showed up. And my alarm didn't go off because it was Saturday.

Groaning I covered my eyes and tried to push away all of the memories of when Dan had me.

"Lucas, honey, are you getting up sometime day?" My asked, jokingly.

I nodded, then wondered if she could even see me.

"Eventually." I said.

"Good to know. Skills called earlier. He wanted to know if you would want to meet him at the river-court." She said.

"What'd you tell him?" I asked.

"That you hadn't dragged your lazy butt out of bed, but that you'd call him when you did."

"Ok." I mumbled and turned over onto my side.

She left my doorway and I stood up.

A wave of dizziness hit me and I sat back down.

I waited a few seconds before I stood up again, this time with no dizziness.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee.

My mom passed by, carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes. "You're up now, sleepyhead?"

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, still trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"You came home early last night." She commented, propping the basket on her hip.

I nodded. "I got bored. My friends said it was fine if I left early."

"Ok." She gave me a smile as the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." I stood.

She left the kitchen and I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Nathan." He said.

"Hey." I replied, stretching my arm muscles. "What's up?"

"Nothing man. I was just checking to see how you were. I know that our dad showed up to the party last night." He said.

I winced. "Please don't call him that."

"Sorry." He replied. "I forget sometimes."

"Does this mean you believe me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah. I guess. I mean, why else would he show up? And he seemed to take an immediate interest in you. He left right after you did."

"Really?" I asked, walking back over to the table.

"Yeah. Haley wanted to go after you but I told her Peyton was with you. She was, wasn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "She was with me."

Silence passed between us for a moment. "I know that everyone asks you this and it probably gets a little annoying but I just wanted to know if you were ok."

I hesitated before lying again. "I'm fine."

"Really? Even after that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Look, Nathan, Dan can't touch me now. Why would I still be afraid?" I asked, pacing the floor.

"Ok, good. I told Haley that you were alright. But she wanted to make sure, so I said I'd call you. I also wanted to apologize." He mumbled.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked.

"For not believing you sooner. You know how it is when it's your parent…you want to believe the best of them but…" He sighed.

"I know. I get it." I replied .

"We're cool?" He asked.

"We're cool."

I called Skills back after I got off the phone with Nathan.

"Well, Mr. Lucas Scott, finally rising from the dead." He laughed.

"Morning to you too, Skills."

"Morning? Luke, I'm about to grab lunch. Why you just now rolling out of bed?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I said. "I actually didn't sleep much at all."

"Why not? The events of last night get to you?" He asked .

I didn't reply.

"Yeah, I thought so." He said.

"Yeah, just a little." I mumbled, then lowered my voice. "Listen, don't say anything to my mom. She doesn't know that he was there last night."

"You haven't told her, dawg?"

"No." I replied. "And don't mention it. I don't want her to worry."

"Man, you can't keep having all these secrets. Your mom gonna find out one day." He replied.

I sighed into the receiver. "I know, I know. But for now, can we just keep it quiet?"

"Sure. But if he ever lay a hand on you…you got to at least tell about that, though dawg." Skills said.

"I know. If he ever does anything or says anything threatening, I'll make sure to run home and tell my mommy." I said.

Skills laughed, and even I smiled.

"Listen, I'm gonna go ok?" I asked.

"Sure. You coming to the river-court though right?" He asked.

"I'll think about it."

"All right. If you ain't here in about an hour, I'm leaving." He replied. "It's too hot out here to be here all day."

We got off the phone and I went into my bedroom to gather up some things.

I thought about cutting the cast off my hand, but decided against it.

I went to the river-court about ten minutes after Skills called me.

As soon as I was a little-ways down the road, I took my phone out of my pocket and texted my mom to tell her that I was headed out of the house, and that I would be home in a little while.

She texted back, 'ok', but I'm pretty sure she would've been happier if I had told her where I was going.

I wasn't concerned with that right now. I was still pretty upset that my wrist wasn't up to its full strength.

Whitey told me after Keith's death that basketball had the power to heal me. And it did. But now I didn't even have basketball to heal me from this.

I can thank Dan for that, on two accounts.

One: He's the one with the genetic heart condition that he so generously passed on to me.

And two; he broke three of my fingers and caused me to break my own wrist in my escape attempt.

Wonderful.

When I got to the river-court, surprisingly, Skills was still there.

"You come to play?" He asked, catching the ball again.

I held up my left hand. "If I can play past the pain, then sure."

"Yeah, how's that doing lately?" He asked.

I shrugged. "So-so. I go back to the doctor in a little over a week for another x-ray. If everything's ok, then I'll get it off."

"And you can go back to playing?" He asked. "For real?"

I nodded. "As long as Whitey doesn't revoke his promise."

"Think he will?"

I shook my head. "No. Hopefully not."

He tossed the ball to me and I caught it, wincing.

The pain in my wrist was stabbing, and almost unbearable.

Almost.

I had been through worse, I told myself.

"You ok to play?" He asked, eyeing my wrist.

I bit down on my tongue and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I threw the ball back at him and played past the pain.

In total, I played about thirty minutes. My wrist was too painful after that.

When I quit, he did too.

I think he did that more to make me feel better, than actual boredom. Which was his excuse.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Ok, so I don't know if any of you guys caught this or not, but earlier on in the chapter's, Skills asked Lucas if he was going to the game on Friday...then later that night, Peyton asked Lucas if he was going to go to the party that they were all throwing for him...on Friday...

*face-palm* Wow! That's embarrassing ha! Anyways, I'm almost finished with the next two chapters, so here's one in the meantime. ;) Thanks for waiting and as always, please review!

-Lucas-

Skills and I went to get something to eat, then we walked back to my house.

On our way home, my phone rang.

Peyton was calling.

I grinned and answered with, "And how is the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill?"

"Dang. I thought I was mushy." Skills said.

"I'm doing all right." Peyton replied while I rolled my eyes at Skills.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "What I really want to know is, how are you? I know last night was kind of hard."

I swallowed. "I've been better."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." She said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's ok. At least you're being honest now."

"Yeah." I replied as my house came into view.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'm at my house and Skills is begging to play video games." I told her.

She laughed. "Ok, have fun."

"I will." I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

We hung up and Skills and I started up the stairs.

"Well, well." A familiar voice said. "Look who it is."

I looked up and just inches from me, stood Dan.

He gave me a grin. "Hello, son."

I backed up and almost fell off the stairs.

I flung my arms out to steady myself and he laughed loudly.

"What do you not understand about restraining order?" I demanded, my words more confident than I felt.

"Everything. Listen, Talents," He said addressing Skills. "Why don't you get lost? My son and I have some catching up to do."

I stepped down the stairs, and onto the sidewalk. I had a sick feeling in my stomach whenever I was close to him.

Skills shook his head. "That's Skills. And no way, not after every thing you've done."

Dan rolled his eyes. "What has he been telling you?"

"The truth." Skills snapped. "And if you don't want your ass kicked from here to South Carolina, I suggest you get out of here."

Dan stood staring at him.

Skills took a step toward him. "Need I repeat myself?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Dan demanded. "I told you to get lost. My son and I need to talk."

"Dan." I called.

He looked at me, anger still in his eyes. "Yes?"

I shook my head. "Just get lost. You have no right being here, and if I have to call the police, I will. Just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving. In fact, if I do, I'll take you with me." Dan started for me and Skills jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Like hell you will," He said.

Dan let out a growl and shoved him down, continuing toward me.

I took a step backward, but didn't run.

Why should I run? He wasn't going to get his hands on me no matter what he tried.

"I'll call the police." I said, my hand tightening around my cell phone.

"I'm sure you will." He grinned.

Skills jumped up and slugged him on the side of the head.

Dan whirled around and grabbed him in a choke-hold.

I jumped up the four stairs all at once, and landed two punches in quick succession.

Dan let go of Skills, who fell down coughing, and started for me.

I kicked him in the shin, but before I could punch him, he grabbed me around the throat.

"Let go!" I yelled.

Skills stood and punched him in the eye.

Dan grabbed Skills' throat in one hand, and continued to hold mine in the other.

Skills and I flailed our legs, kicking him in the stomach and the chest.

We used our fists as much as we could, but we could barely reach him.

"Lucas!" My mom yelled.

Dan turned around and his grip released some.

Skills kicked him in the stomach, and he let go of our throats, to hold his stomach.

As soon, as he let go, I started to rub my neck, gulping down air.

Skills on the other hand, immediately jumped into action.

He punched Dan in the face, then kicked him in the stomach again.

Dan crumpled like a tin can, and lay on my porch, struggling to sit up.

"Had you just touched me, that would be it." He reared back and kicked Dan twice.

He then grabbed the collar of his shirt, and punched him three more times.

"But that's for messing with Luke." He said, massaging his fingers.

Dan continued to lay there, unconscious from Skills' punches.

"Thanks." I whispered to Skills.

He was still massaging his fist. "No problem man. Thanks for getting his hands off me, I couldn't breathe. Like, at all."

I nodded.

Skills glanced at me. "Did he do that often when he'd kidnapped you?"

"All the time." I mumbled.

"Are you two all right?" My mom asked us.

We nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to call the police." She said.

She left us standing outside and I stared down at Dan.

All the anger, rage, pain, hurt, disappointment and fear bubbled up inside of me.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Luke? You all right?" He asked.

"Give me five minutes with him." I whispered, but not because I was scared. No, I was nowhere near scared right now.

Now I was angry.

Skills wandered into my house, sensing that I needed space for this.

I kicked him and punched him a few times, but after that, I was done.

I didn't have the physical strength that I once had.

So instead, I sat down across from him.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" I asked him.

Of course he didn't respond. He was passed out.

"You took everything from me. My uncle, my life, my normalcy, my strength, basketball…" I closed my eyes and leaned against the stair railing.

"You took everything from me." I repeated. "I hate you."

He lay there, not moving an inch.

"Luke, you all right?" Skills asked.

My eyes still closed, I nodded. "I need a few more minutes, Skills."

He left quietly, and I sat out there until the police arrived.


	32. Chapter 32

-Lucas-

When the police got here, I wandered inside and let Skills tell them what happened.

I was hoping if I let Skills handle the questions the police had, then maybe they wouldn't have to talk to me.

It was always harder re-living the experience than actually going through it.

But the police needed to ask me a few questions anyway.

"Lucas Scott?" One of them asked, hovering in the front doorway.

I sighed and turned my back to him. "Yes?"

"Your mom told me that I could come in. Is it all right if I ask you a few questions?" He asked, clicking a pen.

I crossed my arms and turned around. "Yeah, I guess. What do you need to know?"

"First of all, this is the same man who kidnapped you almost three months ago, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Ok. How long did he have you?" He asked. "I didn't review your file so this information is new to me."

"Umm…he had me for about two months." I said. "Maybe a little longer."

He nodded. "Ok. You and your mom filed a restraining order upon your return correct?"

"Yes sir." I replied, fidgeting nervously.

"Is this the first he's contacted you since your return?" He asked, clicking his pen.

I swallowed and shook my head. "No sir."

He looked up. "When did he first contact you?"

"Last night. I was at a party and he was there." I mumbled. "He wanted to talk, but I left."

"Did he follow you?" He asked. "Is that how he found out where you live?"

I swallowed again and shook my head. "No sir. He didn't follow me. He umm…he's my biological father."

His eyebrows raised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. He's known where I live since I was born."

"Was he ever in your life before he kidnapped you?" He asked.

"Yes sir. But not for very long."

He had stopped writing this down.

"Is that all?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Almost though."

He clicked his pen and looked back down at his pad of paper. "Ok…how long was he at your house today before attacking you and your friend?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure if he had just gotten there or if he had been waiting. I had just gotten home."

He nodded.

"He talked for a few minutes with me and my friend, then he attacked us." I mumbled.

The officer nodded again.

I awkwardly crossed my arms. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, that's all." He exited my house and I stayed standing in my kitchen.

I heard them load Dan into the back of the police car. I heard them talk to my mom, I heard them pull away and when I heard my mom start back up the stairs, I went back into my bedroom.

"Lucas?" She called.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Are you all right?" She asked, walking to my bedroom.

"Yeah." I repeated. "I'm fine, mom."

She leaned against my doorframe and stared at me. "You sure honey?"

"Yeah. At least this way, he's gone for good right?" I asked. "They can charge him with violation of a restraining order and physical violence."

My mom nodded. "I don't know how long they can hold him for those though."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They'll get him for murder."

My mom bit her lip. "There's no supporting evidence of that, Lucas."

I looked at her. "What do you mean? Did you not see him attack Skills and I?"

"Yes, honey, I did see him attack you two. But that doesn't prove that he murdered Keith." She replied. "I believe you, but that doesn't prove that he's a murderer."

I swallowed. "Then what does that prove?"

"That he's an ass." She responded.

I laughed. "Yeah, ok, there's that."

She grinned. "Are you really all right though?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I replied. "Did Skills go home?"

She shook her head. "No, he's in the living room waiting for you."

"Really?" I asked, standing up.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I stretched my arm muscles, wincing a little.

"How's your arm healing?" She asked.

I shrugged. "So-so."

"Let me see." She said.

I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and held my arm out to her.

She took it in her arm and winced. "Dang."

"Sorry. It look's worse than it feels." I said.

"You know, if you wanted, we can see the doctor about skin graphing. You know, just so you won't ever have to see that." She said.

"Mom, it'll heal. And anyway, I can remove the physical damage he did to me, but I can never erase the mental and emotional damage."

My mom nodded. "I guess you're right."

I nodded. "I'm going to go entertain Skills."

"Ok, you guys have fun." She replied.

I exited my bedroom, and went into the living room.

"Hey." I said.

Skills looked up. "Want me to take off?"

I shook my head. "No. I think my mom's going to go into work anyway. She'd probably feel better if I wasn't alone."

He nodded. "Yeah. It'd make me feel better too."

"Thanks for helping me out there." I said. "I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"No, you got this man. You've been doing fine on your own." He said.

I shrugged. "I wish my other friends could see that."

"They just worried about you, man. But after today, I know that you can handle things on your own." He gave me a smile. "Consider me convinced."

I laughed. "Ok. What game are we playing?"

"We going old-school, man. We got some Mario up in here." He handed me the other game controller.

I took it from him and laughed again. "Alright,"


	33. Chapter 33

-Lucas-

The next day, I crawled out of bed, every muscle aching.

I hobbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

My mom passed by. "You all right?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm going into work…unless you need me here." She finished.

I couldn't take today from her too. Not after I'd already taken so much lately.

I shook my head. "I'll find something to do."

"Why don't you start by cleaning your room?" She joked.

I groaned and stretched my arms.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Well, I'm leaving in about ten minutes so find something to do okay? Send me a text if you leave the house ok?" She asked.

I stood up. "Sure thing."

I jumped into the shower and let the hot water run over me, soothing my aching muscles.

After about ten minutes under the steamy stream, I got out and got dressed, examining my body for any further signs of distress.

Most of the bruises had faded. A few really bad ones were still there, but they were light now.

A lot of the scratches I got from the broken window were healed. A few were still scabbed over, but none were open.

I ran my fingers over the scab that spelled out lies.

Grimacing, I slid a shirt over my head and went back into the kitchen.

My mom was already gone, so I ate a bowl of life, then called Mouth.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you think it'd be possible for you to hang out with me today somewhere?" I asked. "Peyton's setting up for a concert tonight at Tric, Haley's tutoring, I don't know where Nathan went…"

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"I don't know. Not basketball."

"Really? Why not?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know. My wrist isn't really feeling up to it."

I didn't tell him that it still kind of freaked me out to see the river-court.

I mean, that's where I was taken, that was normal wasn't it?

"Oh, well all right then. What else?"

"What do you want to do? What did you have planned for today?" I asked, massaging my wrist.

"I don't know. I'd need to finish editing this piece but that can be finished on Monday." He said. "I thought about going to see a movie. There's this one that I've been dying to see."

He told me the plot of it, which was basically: the nerdy guy becomes a super-hero, gets the girl, loses the girl to the villain, he gets the girl back, then they ride off into the sun-set together.

Sounded more like a chick-flick than a guy movie.

"Cool." I said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than I felt. "Mind if I tag along?"

"No, be my guest. I don't like seeing movies alone anyway." He replied. "Meet me at the theater at ten ok?"

I checked the clock. Eight fifty.

"Ok." I replied. "See you then."

After we got off the phone, I called Peyton to see how the concert set-up was going.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Uh, I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer." I repeated.

There was silence for a second.

"One moment."

After a about minute, her voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Peyton?" I asked.

"Luke, hey. Sorry about that." She replied.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's Eddie, the bartender. I left my phone on the counter while I was backstage talking to the bands." She replied. "Can you believe the Foo Fighters are actually going to play tonight's show?"

"That's pretty amazing." I said.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "So, you're coming right?"

"Of course I'm coming."

"Ok, good." She laughed nervously. "Bring the guys. I'm sure they'll have a blast if they come here."

"I'm sure they will." I replied and checked the clock. Almost nine thirty.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'm meeting Mouth at ten for a movie." I said.

"What movie?" She asked.

"I don't know, some superhero movie he wants to see."

"Ok. As long as you're not going to see anything I want to see." She replied.

I laughed. "I promise you, I will most likely be bored out of my skull."

After we got off the phone, I went to my bedroom and got dressed in acceptable clothing.

I had just finished tying my shoe-laces when my phone rang.

Brooke was calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lucas. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at my house, why?"

"Can you come over to my house? My car isn't starting and I have to help Peyton set up for tonight's concert."

I checked my watch. Nine-fifteen.

"Yeah, sure. Give me a few minutes to get there though. I'll be over as quickly as I can." I replied.

"Ok, Thanks, Luke."

After we hung up, I headed outside to my car and sent my mom a text that said, "Going out to help Brooke with her car, then headed to a movie with Mouth."

She responded, "K. Be careful."

I closed my phone and pulled out onto the street.

When I got to Brooke's house, I found her sitting on the curb.

Grease was smeared on her hands.

She held them up for me to see.

I got out of my car.

"I tried to figure out what's wrong with it. But…I'm not good with cars. Not like you are." She said.

I reached back into my car and handed her a rag. "Here."

"Thanks." She replied, wiping the grease off.

I nodded and popped the hood. "So it's not starting?"

"Nope. And it's making a weird noise." She said.

I looked down into the engine and scratched my head.

"Get inside and crank it. I want to see what happens when you do."

"Ok." She did as I said and when she turned the key in the ignition, I immediately saw the problem.

"Kill it!" I yelled over the noise.

Once she did I took out the part.

Wincing because it was hot, I asked her, "Hand me that rag."

"Here." She passed me the rag and I cleaned the part off.

Once most of the grime was off, I slid it back in and tightened it.

"Try it again." I said.

It started up smoothly, no noise.

"Awesome." I grinned, tucking the rag into my back pocket.

"Thanks, Luke." Brooke said. "I never would've gotten this started without you."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal."

I checked my watch, 9:45.

"Well, it's a big deal to me." She replied, smiling. "I'll see you tonight?"

I got back into my car and turned the key in the ignition. "Yeah. See you tonight, Brooke."

She waved as I pulled off of her street.

I got to the theater at 10:01.

Mouth was standing in line to buy tickets.

I walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey. The previews are just now starting, so we shouldn't miss anything." He shrugged. "I got stuck in traffic. You?"

"I had to help Brooke with her car. It wouldn't start." I replied.

He fidgeted with the money he had in his hand. "Yeah? How is she?"

"Brooke?" I raised an eyebrow. "She's fine. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just asking."

"Uh-huh." I replied.

We continued to stand in silence, until I said, "She's going to be at the concert tonight, you know."

He looked at me.

"Brooke." I shifted my weight. "You know you want to see her."

Mouth rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I stared at him. "Are you seriously going to try that with me?"

"I'm not trying anything, Lucas. I don't understand why I would want to see Brooke at tonight's concert." He shrugged. "Maybe I have plans tonight."

"Sure. And maybe I'm going to go visit Dan in jail." I replied.

"Look, neither of us are sure about our relationship right now ok? We're taking it slow and I don't want to seem too eager." He crossed his arms. "And you're not going to pressure me into going."

"So you admit it?" I asked.

"Admit what?"

"That you guys are dating." I replied.

He groaned and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be first-grade about it and spread it to any of the others." I shrugged. "But for what it's worth, I'm sure that our friends would be happy about it."

"Really? Skills, Junk and Fergie would be happy for me? And they wouldn't make fun?" He gave me a look.

I laughed. "Ok, maybe they would make fun, but the others wouldn't."

"Others?" He asked.

"Yeah, like Haley, Nathan, myself, Peyton…" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you guys wouldn't make fun. But the guys…I mean, how did you deal with it when you were dating Brooke? I mean, besides making out with Peyton." He said.

I gave him a look.

He laughed. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "They didn't really say anything about me dating her. They commented on how hot they thought she was, but other than that, we never talked about her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think they'll leave me alone?"

"You? No way will they leave you alone." I laughed. "But that's only because they know that when they get a girlfriend, you'll tease them too."

"Luke, we're not in third grade. We're supposed to be more mature than that." He said.

"I know, hey, good luck telling them that though."

"Yeah, I know."

We reached the ticket window and Mouth purchased two tickets to the super-hero movie.

After that, we went inside to buy popcorn, drinks and candy.

Then we went into the theater and waited for the movie to begin.


	34. Chapter 34

Squinting in the sunlight, Mouth and I headed out into the parking lot.

He was still raving about the movie. I must say, it was better than I expected but it was nothing to go on about.

"I mean, and when he picked up that truck and hurled it at the skyscraper? I thought I was gonna die!" He yelled excitedly.

I laughed. "Mouth, chill out man. Jeez, you're going to give yourself a heart-attack."

He took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry. I just get so excited about all this super-hero stuff. I bet you probably think that's weird…"

I shook my head. "On the contrary, I find it fascinating. However, if you don't calm down you really will have a heart attack. Then who's going to make-out with Brooke right?"

He punched my arm. "I don't know, maybe you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Besides, I'm with Peyton now. Have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't." He responded.

I stopped walking for a second, looking around for my car.

"Where did I park?" I asked.

Mouth shrugged. "I don't know."

It was quiet for a moment before Mouth spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, finally finding my car.

"Skills told me that Dan came by your house later…" He said quietly.

I swallowed.

"I was wondering if what he said happened was true…did he really…choke you?"

I winced and closed my eyes. "Yeah Mouth, he did."

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Luke." He said.

I shook my head. "Honestly, don't worry about it. I'm used to stuff like this."

"You shouldn't have to be." He replied.

"Yeah, but I am." I responded and started walking toward my car.

"You know, maybe you should talk to somebody about all this." He suggested.

"Like a therapist?" I asked, turning to look toward him.

He was walking beside me. "Yeah, like a therapist. I know a good one from when…"

I looked at him again. "From when…?"

"From when we lost Jimmy…" He replied, voice low.

I swallowed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I replied. "I get it. And for the record, I already am seeing a therapist."

"Oh you are? That's great. Hopefully you can start getting better sometime soon right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. That's what she keeps saying but I don't know if I'm going to get better or not."

"Why not?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sure you do." He replied.

"No, I'm sure I don't Mouth." I replied, feeling slightly agitated.

"Well…how can you not know, Luke? I mean it's a pretty straight forward answer. You either decide you're going to try and get better or you decide you're not going to try and get better." He said.

I clenched my fists and willed myself to calm down. "It's not that simple."

"How so?" He asked.

"It's just not ok?" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, I was just trying to have a conversation. Sorry."

I tried to steady my breathing.

"So how often did he-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I cut him off.

"You know…you're a lot angrier now." He said, his voice quiet.

"Is everyone going to keep throwing that back in my face?" I demanded.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Yeah, I know you weren't trying to. But it still happens right?" I tried to calm down, but he had awakened something in me.

He took a step back. "I'm sorry, Luke."

I turned and stalked the few inches to my car.

"Luke!" He called.

"I'll see you at the concert." I called over my shoulder.

I walked into my house, slamming the door behind me.

"Damn it!" I yelled, pressing my fists to my forehead, breathing heavily.

"Lucas?" Someone called.

I slowly dropped my fists back to my sides and clenched them.

Nathan rounded the corner and held up his hands. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you."

I unclenched my fists and let out a breath. "It's ok."

"Haley told me where you guys keep the spare key."

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Take a drive with me. I have a surprise for you."

I shifted my weight. "No thank you."

His face fell. "Why not?"

"I'm not really up for a surprise." I replied and pushed past him.

"Too bad." He said. "Because you need this. And the guys and I went to a lot of trouble to do this for you. Luke, I'm not going to let you piss and moan your life away."

I swallowed.

"Now come on, we're going out." He said.

"Don't waste your time." I said, my back to him.

"What?"

"I'm not worth it." I finished.

"No, don't pull that crap with me, Lucas. Don't even try it. Because I'm not here to gently help you get through this. You've been 'gently getting through it' for a few weeks now and it hasn't been working for you. You haven't even been heading in the direction of recovery." He said.

"I am trying!" I yelled, turning around.

He blinked.

"I am trying, Nate. But it has been…so hard. My life was literally hell and I am trying to put it back together again. I'm trying to….I'm trying to get past it you know? But it's just hard." I took a breath. "I'm trying, Nathan."

He grinned and slapped my shoulder.

"I knew you were in there somewhere big brother." He paused. "I don't see enough of that you."

I sighed. "Where are we going?"

He didn't tell me where we were going, he just talked as he drove.

I was paying so much attention as he talked about what was going on with his mom that, at first, I didn't realize that we had stopped .

"Where are we?" I asked.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: Remember how I said that Lucas was going to become angrier? Yeah, this is where it starts. Here's four more chapters for you, and thanks for reading. I know with finals and everything going on, some of you haven't had time to read or review but if you get the chance, let me know what you're thinking about the story. Let me know what to add, or what to do next. Thanks for reading, and I would LOVE it if you would tell me your ideas in the reviews because I'm kind of at a block...it would really help if you told me what you think! Thank you.

"Come on." He got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the building.

I got out of the car too. "Are you planning on killing me?"

He laughed and waited till I walked over to him.

"No, but I'm hoping to help you kill something." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

He held up a hand. "It'll all make sense in a second."

"All right." I replied.

He knocked on the door three times, then it opened.

Skills was standing there. He grinned and gave me a high-five.

"My homeboy." He slapped my shoulder. "Come on in guys."

We walked around and I took a look around the building.

Against one wall, were a line of punching bags all on a zip line.

On the second, a rock wall.

The third was a row of weights, neatly aligned.

The fourth wall was aligned with shoes and boxer's gloves.

"So, you've brought me here to…fight? In case, you've forgotten little brother, I managed to kick your ass on more than one occasion." I laughed.

"You never kicked my ass, but I will yours if you keep on spreading that lie." He grinned.

I nodded, still smiling. "All right, fair enough. So why did you bring me?"

"Luke, you need to wrap your head around the fact that we're trying to help you ok?" Skills asked.

I hesitated then nodded. "I know this."

"Ok." Skills replied and nodded at Nathan.

"You know how it feels to be angry right, Lucas?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes…I'm pretty sure everyone has at some point in their life."

"Well, we wanted to let you know that it's ok if you're angry. I know that some of us freak out or snap back when you're getting frustrated. We're only responding to how we would if you were talking to us normally." He said.

"What are you saying? That I'm not normal?" I asked, that thought having crossed my mind before.

Nathan laughed. "No, believe me big brother, you were never normal."

I laughed.

"You see, without you even realizing it, bubbling just below the surface, there's an anger inside of you. It's bubbling and it's raging and just the slightest thing can set it off." He swallowed. "So I'm here with you today. To help you fight it."

"Yo, what this fool here's trying to say, is that you ain't gotta have to bottle those feelings up. It'll make you sick." Skills said. "What we've done here is try and give you some things you can do to blow off some steam when you're feeling fed up."

I scratched my head. "Do I have to come here? I mean, can't I just deal with it in my own way?"

"By snapping at everyone and then sulking to your room? No." Nathan responded.

I sighed. "Guys, I appreciate this but-"

"No, but nothing, Luke. We've been working hard on this to try and help, but if you're not going to even try and use it, maybe you're not normal." He said.

I clenched my fists, feeling some of that anger he was talking about earlier. "Nathan, if I were you, I might back up."

Nathan took a step toward me. "If I were you, I wouldn't be making threats that you can't carry out."

I swung my fist, connecting with the side of his face.

Nathan whirled back and punched me in the mouth.

I staggered backward, but managed to land a kick to his left shin, right before I fell down.

"God! What is your problem? I try to help you, and you push me away. What else can we do for you Lucas? Because I'm about this close to giving up on you." He said, holding his fingers about an inch apart.

I spat out blood along with my words. "Then do it. Just leave Nathan, just give up on me already. All of you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "If things weren't so messed up, I might've kept fighting you."

I continued to sit there on the floor until he walked away.

He didn't leave the make-shift fight gym, but he walked at least twenty feet away.

"Luke, man you wrong." Skills said.

"Thanks for telling me again, Skills." I said.

"All I'm saying is, we're trying to help you. But like he said, we can't help you if you ain't willing to be helped."

"Well maybe I'm not willing to be helped. Ever think of that?" I demanded. "Ever think that I might not want to be helped at all? Maybe I just want you guys to leave me alone."

Skills' eyebrows drew down. "Now, that is not the Lucas Scott I used to know. Where'd you put him, dawg? We all miss him."

I sighed, but didn't respond.

He nudged the toe of my sneaker with the toe of his. "Lucas, one of these days, you're going to have to start fighting back. You have to realize that you're not alone in this and that this event does not define who you were, or who you are."

He paused before continuing.

"If you let this define you, then you are letting him win. Do you really want to do that? After everything you've been, after everything he's done…you really gonna let him take this too?" He asked.

I shook my head and stood up, feeling that anger again.

"No." I gritted my teeth and wiped my mouth. "No, he will not take this from me."

"All right, that's the Lucas I remember." He grinned.

I walked over to the wall with the gloves and I snatched a pair off of the wall, not bothering to read the size.

I put them on and I headed to the zip line.

Grabbing a hold of the first punching bag I reached, I reared my fist back and punched.

Pain exploded in my wrist, but the feeling in my heart was soothed.

Anger was motivation, at least that's what everyone else said.

I used my other hand a few times, until the pain in my wrist started to subside.

Then I began to wail on the bag with both of my hands, stopping only a few times to catch my breath.

I continued to beat on the bag until Skills finally tapped me on the shoulder to tell me that I should go home and shower, or I was going to miss Peyton's concert.

Breathing heavily, I stripped the gloves off and let them fall to the floor.

"Hang on a second," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

I walked over to Nathan, surprised that he'd stuck around all this time.

"Hey man." I said.

"Feeling a little better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Listen..."

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

I shrugged. "I am worried about it though. I never should have punched you. That was way out of line. I probably deserved more than you gave me."

He laughed. "Well you definitely don't deserve all the hell you've been put through, but...hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

I nodded. "So I've been told."

Nathan grinned. "You did all right for a first time, Lucas."

I shook my head, my breathing almost returned to normal. "Wasn't my first time working over a punching bag."

"No?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Uncle Keith, he uhh...he took me to a fight club once, in Charleston. He let me play around with the punching bags and the weights and all that stuff." I grinned. "Of course, I wasn't nearly as ticked off then as I was just a few minutes ago."

Nathan checked his watch. "Dude, you've been working on that thing for nearly three hours."

I checked my phone.

Two un-read text messages.

"Damn. Thanks." I replied, then started walking away, only to turn around a second later.

"You need a ride home, come on." Nathan grinned, swinging his car keys around his index finger.


	36. Chapter 36

I got into his car and immediately checked my texts.

One from Mouth, the other from Peyton.

I read Mouth's first.

"Luke, I'm sorry that I upset you earlier outside of the theater. I didn't mean to, honest. I thought about calling you but I wasn't sure that you'd pick up. I'm coming to the concert tonight, and I'll leave you alone during it. – Mouth"

I sighed as Nathan climbed into the car.

"What's up?" He asked.

I massaged my temple. "Dude, I gotta make a call."

"Ok, that's fine. Talk as I drive. Oh, but one thing before you do." He said.

I turned to look at him.

He was holding out a key.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from him.

"The key to the fight club, as you so blatantly called it." He smiled.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, call a spade a spade."

"Anyway, make your call." He started the car and I dialed Mouth's number.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Mouth." He said.

"Hey, it's Lucas." I said.

He was silent for a moment. "Hey Luke."

I didn't say anything for a second.

"If you're still mad, I just wanted to tell you that I really am-"

"Mouth, I'm not mad." I said, cutting him off.

A slight pause.

"Really? You're not?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I over-reacted. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well...apology accepted then." He said.

I laughed. "We're cool again?"

"Definitely." He replied. "See you at the concert?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the car with Nathan." I said. "I'm coming home to change and head to the concert."

"Dude, you're going home to shower, then come to the concert." Nathan interrupted.

I laughed.

"Cool. I'm almost at Tric." He said.

I closed my eyes. "Tell me a gorgeous brunette named Brooke Davis is in your passenger seat."

"Dude, shut up, she can hear everything you're saying." He said.

I heard Brooke laughing in the background and I smiled to myself.

"You're hilarious." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"I'll see you at the concert." I said.

We hung up and I checked the other text.

It was from Peyton.

"Ok, major crisis. The band that was supposed to play tonight cancelled because they're having their diva moment. I lost all my numbers last week, and I only remember yours and Brooke's. Could you please get a hold of Haley and ask her if she would mind singing tonight? I called Brooke and she's not answering...call me if you get a hold of Haley." She said.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"Uh-oh, putting out more fires?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, Peyton want's Haley to play Tric tonight, but she can't get a hold of her or Brooke and I just now saw this message..."

Nathan let his breath out. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah." I replied, shifting in my seat. "I think I'm going to call her."

"Yeah, just explain to her that you didn't even hear your phone. She'll understand."

"Maybe." I replied and pressed send on her number.

It rang three times, and thankfully, this time she answered.

"Luke?"

"Hey Peyton," I said slowly. "I'm sorry, but I just now saw your text. I'll call Haley if you still want me to, but I don't know if she'd be ready in time..."

"No. Um, thanks though. I got a hold of Brooke about an hour ago and she gave me Haley's number, so it's not a big deal." She said.

I sighed with relief. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm headed home." I replied.

"Yeah? From where?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere important. Sorry I missed your text, I didn't even hear it go off."

She was silent for a moment. "Luke, what were you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just...out with Nathan." I said. At least that was partly true.

"Lucas, I don't like to be lied to."

"Peyton, I'm not lying to you. Nathan's sitting right beside me." I said.

"He is?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to him to prove it?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment so I sighed and held the phone out to Nathan.

"Hi Peyton." He said.

"Umm…hey." She replied.

I held the phone back against my ear. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah...sorry, I just get worried about you. You know, ever since you came home, I've just been worried that you're going to do something stupid." She explained.

"Like what?"

"Like nothing. Are you still coming to the concert?"

"Of course." I replied. "I wouldn't miss it, Pey."

"Good. Because I could really use a night with my boyfriend." She said.

"Well I'll be there as soon as I can. Nathan's dropping me off at my house then I'll drive over there as soon as I can." I said.

"Why can't you guys just come together?" She asked.

"We could, but I still have to go home and shower. I'm in my workout clothes." I said.

"I happen to find workout clothes very sexy." She whispered.

I laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." She laughed too. "Were you playing basketball with him?"

"Not exactly." I replied.

"What does that mean?" She laughed again.

"It means that he lost." Nathan said.

I guess Peyton heard because she laughed again.

"It doesn't mean that. It just means that we weren't playing basketball." I replied.

She was silent for a moment.

"Look, I'll be at the concert as soon as I can be ok?" I asked.

"Ok. See you in a little while." I replied and hung up.

Nathan dropped me off at my house, and I got into the shower. Letting the cold water run off of me like I did earlier with the hot water, I was able to think clearly.

Why had I been so angry with Mouth earlier? Was I really angry with him or was Nathan right about the emotions being just below the surface.

Groaning, I gave up on thinking about that and went back to focusing on showering.

I showered as quickly as I could, wanting to see Peyton.

After I got out, I was almost finished getting dressed when I saw Dan out of the corner of my eye.

"Whoa." I said and took a step back.

I tripped over something and looked back to see what it was.

When I turned back around to face him again, he was gone.

It was only my imagination.

I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my hands.

I drove to Tric with the radio blaring and my windows rolled down.

The cool night air blew in through the windows and I let my hand drift outside of the window.

When I got to Tric, I had to wait in line for a few minutes, until Peyton came to the door and called me ahead of the others who were still in line.

I tried not to look at any of them as I climbed the stairs, purely because I was almost positive that most of them were glaring.

Hey, I would be too. No cut's in line.

And here comes my beautiful girlfriend to give me one anyway.

No way was I passing that up.

"Hey." She rubbed my shoulder as we walked into Tric together.

"So Haley's playing tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Which is great, considering that my main act flaked on me. And I had to call in somebody else too." She said.

"Oh yeah? Did Pete Wentz pull some more strings to come and see you again? Because I believe you're taken now." I said.

She laughed. "No, I didn't call Pete Wentz. God, can you believe I dated him?"

"I wouldn't call it dating but whatever."

She laughed. "Whatever."

"So who did you call?" I asked.

Her silence made me wonder even more so I looked to the stage.

He was already on stage with his guitar slung around his neck, checking his hair in a hand mirror.

Chris Keller.


	37. Chapter 37

I scoffed. "Chris Keller? You called...Chris Keller?"

She shrugged. "He was rolling through town anyway and he has another show in a few hours so I thought maybe he could squeeze Tric in too."

"Really? And he agreed? Just like that?" I asked.

"Well...I told him that Haley was also playing tonight."

I gave her a look.

"Stop it. I know that I suck, and I'm a horrible friend, but at the time I was desperate ok? Haley only has so many songs. She can't carry a whole night." She exclaimed.

"But you have total faith in Chris Keller?" I asked.

"No. I do not have total faith in Chris Keller. In fact, I doubt that I have any faith in him at all. But...Tric needs an act and unfortunately, he's the only one besides Haley. And Haley's stuff is awesome ok? She rocks, but like I said...she doesn't have a whole set like Chris Keller does. At least this way, the crowd will get to hear a lot of good music. Instead of only a few songs." She said.

I sighed.

"Luke, he is talented. Trust me ok?"

"Of course I trust you, Peyton. I just...I hate that guy."

She nodded. "I do too, believe me. But if I have to kiss some serious butt to get him to play, then I will."

"Do I have to?"

She laughed. "No. The only butt you have to kiss is mine."

"Why am I kissing your butt?" I asked as we started walking toward the bar.

"Because." She winked and didn't say anything further.

"What are you doing later?" I asked.

"Probably nothing." She shrugged. "You?"

"Most likely nothing." I said. "I might go home and work on some homework."

"Oh yeah? You party animal." She grinned.

"Yeah…well I was thinking of working on some Chemistry or something. You think you could help me out?"

Her grin softened. "Maybe."

I smiled. "Good."

"Peyton Sawyer." A familiar voice called out.

We simultaneously groaned and turned to face Chris Keller.

"Well, well, well. Back together again with Lucas. I always knew you two would end up together." He grinned, and jammed his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans.

"What do you want, Keller?" I asked.

"Ooh, last name. Still touchy about the way I left things for you and Brooke?" He asked.

I glared at him.

He laughed. "No hard feelings buddy. She'll get over me eventually."

"How about you get over yourself instead?" Peyton asked.

"No chance of that baby." He winked. "And to answer your earlier question, Lucas, I'm here because Peyton needed a favor and friends don't let friends down, right?"

"You're not anyone's friend." I snapped.

"Touchy still? What this time?" He asked. "Look, man, it was hard to keep in touch with everyone on the road. I would have called more often but it was hard."

"Oh please, believe me Chris, I'll be fine. Your lack of contact has not scarred me." I winked and he stopped smiling.

He straightened up and started walking away.

"You don't have to get mean." He called over his shoulder.

Peyton laughed and I pulled her into a hug.

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Oh, he really gets on your nerves, doesn't he?" She asked, pulling away.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah."

"Really? I thought that he would bother Nathan more but he seems ok with Chris being here." She smiled.

I shook my head. "I don't know what it is about him, he's just so annoying."

She laughed. "Don't worry, baby, he does that to everybody."

Brooke bounced over to us. "Ok. Luke, don't hate me but I need to talk to Peyton alone."

"Is that about you dating Mouth?" I asked.

Peyton's jaw dropped at the same time Brooke's did.

I laughed.

"He told me this morning." I said.

She slapped my shoulder. "Lucas Scott, that was a surprise!"

"You're dating Mouth?" Peyton asked, her hand covering her shocked expression.

"No, I am not dating Mouth, but there is potential for the two of us to start dating. Lucas, what did he tell you?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head. "No way. You got so mad at me for the first thing that I said that I don't think it's very wise for me to keep talking."

She slapped my shoulder again. "Sometimes, I hate you."

"I hate you too, Brooke." I winked.

She groaned and took Peyton's arm. "Please come with me, I have something else to tell you. Something that our friend, Lucas, can't spoil."

I waved at them as they walked off.

Brooke made a face, then turned around and continued walking.

I laughed and turned around, scanning the crowd.

Junk and Fergie were hanging out around the punch-bowl, so I headed over there.

"Whoa is that a smile?" Fergie asked as I reached them.

I rolled my eyes and got some punch. "Put a sock in it."

He laughed.

"What trouble are you guys getting into now?" I asked.

Junk shrugged. "Can't think of anything at the moment, but I'm sure we'll get into some later."

Fergie laughed. "Yeah, trouble *is* our specialty."

"Did you guys see Chris Keller?" I asked.

Junk's shoulders dropped. "He's playing tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the band Peyton had fell through, so she called Chris. Apparently he was already in town."

"Really? He was in town, but didn't feel the need to come and bug any of us?" Fergie asked, eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he actually has a heart after all."

"I heard that." He said, sounding awfully close.

I turned around and he was standing almost two feet away, continuing to walk toward us.

When he reached us, he grabbed a cupcake off the table. "You know, I'm sensing some hostility from you, Lucas."

I rolled my eyes. "Chris, I don't even care enough to pay you any attention."

He shrugged and shoved the cupcake into his mouth, completely whole.

Junk and Fergie watched on in amazement as he chewed and swallowed.

He looked from them to me. "What's with them?"

He sprayed crumbs as he talked.

I took a step back. "They're amazed. They've seen a pig walk and talk."

"Again with the hostility. Man, what is up with you?"

I shrugged.

He looked around. "Man. I remember when I first played here."

"Played here?" I asked. "Don't you mean when you bailed here?"

"Hey, I almost played here all right? Fair enough?" He asked.

"Whatever man. I told you, I don't even really care." I turned and walked away.

Unfortunately, he followed me.

"What do you want, Keller?"

"Oh, it's back to Keller now?" He asked, keeping pace with me.

"It's always been Keller." I replied.

"That's fine. Hey, have you checked out my blog lately?" He asked.

I just stared at him.

"Ok, and judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you're not the blog-reading type..." He said.

"No, I like blogs. I just can't stand you." I said. "Why waste my time reading a blog that I don't even like?"

He shrugged. "You would've gotten to see some hot pictures of the girls I partied with in San Diego."

"I have a girlfriend." I said.

"So? Girls are still hot, man, regardless of whether or not you have a girlfriend." He said, slapping my shoulder.

I sighed. "Are you planning on following me around all night, or can I expect to ditch you at some point?"

"Well, I'm gonna be up on stage in about half-an-hour so…" He trailed off.

"Perfect." I replied.


	38. Chapter 38

For the rest of the evening, he followed me around and talked non-stop.

He talked about the tour, the bands he got to tour with, the tour bus, the sheer exhaustion from being on the road all the time, the shows, the fast-food places, the small towns, the big cities, the various states he'd visited...

He talked about how he had his own hair and makeup artist who prepared him for every show.

"Why do you need a hair and makeup artist?" I asked, scanning the crowd for a more intelligent life-form.

"I know what you're thinking. Chris Keller was born like this. But you see? That's the thing, I'm not! I wasn't born like this. This kind of perfection is something you have to work at." He slapped my shoulder. "You should be happy man. Now that there's make-up for men, you can finally get a date."

I made a face. "I told you, I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh...you expected me to believe that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond.

"Man who the heck kicked your ass?" He grinned.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to my body. "You look like you got into a brawl. And lost."

I shook my head, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Oh come on, man, who'd you lose to? Nathan?" Chris asked. "Because I know from experience that he can throw a pretty good punch."

"I wasn't in any fight." I replied.

"Then what the heck happened to you?" He asked.

I saw Skills walking toward us and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Skills could put an end to the conversation.

I don't know why Chris wasn't listening to me.

"Listen man, it was nothing ok?" I tried.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing. What happened? There's no shame in saying you lost. Unless you lost to that mystery girlfriend of yours...then you should be incredibly ashamed and I would totally understand you not saying a word."

I rolled my eyes as Skills came over to us.

"How you feeling?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I shrugged. "Ok."

"Do you know who kicked his ass? Because he's not telling me." Chris said.

Skills shook his head. "I have no idea."

"As a matter of fact, who kicked yours?" He asked, gesturing to Skills' black eye.

"Dan." He replied, and I held my breath.

"Dan? Like as in Dan Scott, Scott Motors Dan?" Chris asked.

I nodded.

"Dang, why? Let me guess...you were going after his daughter-in-law right?" He asked.

Before either of us could answer he held up a hand.

"No wait...that doesn't make sense. He paid me to go after her." He rubbed his chin.

Skills and I stared at him until he looked up.

"What was that?" I asked.

He held up his hand again. "Whoa, first of all, that was a long time ago, and second of all, I didn't do anything with her so what's the point?"

"The point is you accepted money to seduce Haley?" I demanded.

"Whoa, tell me that you wouldn't accept money to sleep with her. You gotta admit, she's so fine." Chris licked his lips.

I punched him the mouth, and before he could react, again in the eye.

He fell to the ground, cradling his precious made-up face.

"Whoa dude, not cool! If you didn't think of her that way you could've said that instead of harassing me!" He yelled, then moaned.

"Dude, you need some ice?" Skills asked.

"No, I think I'm all right." Chris said.

"Fool, I wasn't asking you. Luke, you need some ice for your hand?" He asked.

I laughed and massaged my knuckles. "Nah, I think I'll be fine."

Chris stood up, clearly insulted. "Now I remember why I stopped hanging out with you guys."

"When did we ever hang out?" Skills asked.

Chris Keller made a face then turned around and stalked off.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" Haley asked.

I turned around. "If you saw me punching Chris' light's out, then yeah. You saw exactly what you think you saw."

"Why did you punch him?" She asked, clearly amused.

"Because he's a jerk."

She laughed. "What else is new?"

I grinned.

"Seriously though, why the punch?" She asked.

I shrugged. "He was talking about you and I don't know. Some stuff he'd said earlier had gotten to me but I decided to let it go."

"But it didn't work out that way?" She asked.

"Apparently not." I laughed.

She grinned. "So, who's next on your punch plan? Skills told me about Nathan..."

For a moment, I was confused. "What do you mean Nathan?"

"He told me about the punch you gave to Nathan." She replied.

I chewed on the inside of my lip. "That..."

"I tried talking to Nathan about it, but he said that it was resolved so I shouldn't worry about it."

I shrugged. "Yeah, it was resolved. Meaning he got to hit me back."

She stared at me until I held my hands up in surrender. "It was a joke, I'm sorry."

"Not funny."

"That's basically what happened." I said, then caught the look on her face and added. "But I was just playing and I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Luke..."

"What?" I asked.

"You've become so hard and so cold lately." She said in a small voice.

I swallowed.

"And I'm scared for you." She said.

"Don't be fine." I told her. "Seriously, I'm ok."

"Oh, so that's how come I saw you punching Chris, huh? Because you're just so ok, right?"

I laughed. "No, I punched him because he's a jerk. We've been over this."

"I know. You've just been angrier a lot lately and I-"

"Haley, we've been over this." I said feeling some of that anger she was talking about.

Why was everyone so worried anyway? I was still the same person.

I wasn't this fragile, weak person. I was still myself.

Why couldn't anyone see that?

Peyton was only a few feet away from us so I told Haley that I'd see her later, then I went over to my girlfriend.

"Hey." She smiled.

I pulled her into a hug without a word, burying my nose in her hair, her scent driving me nuts.

I breathed in deeper, wanting that scent forever etched on my brain.

Having her in my arms was helping that anger to ebb away.

She squeezed my arm. "You ok?"

"Mm-hm." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm better now."

She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Peyton shook her head and pulled me into a kiss.

When I pulled away, I could see the worry in her eyes, so I pulled her into another hug.

"I'm ok." I told her, rubbing her back.

She gave me a squeeze, then pulled away again.

"I have to go make sure Chris and Haley are ready." She said.

I nodded. "I'll find something to do in the meantime."

She nodded and started walking.

"Hey Lucas." Someone said.

I turned around and grinned, giving Jake a high-five.

"How you doing man?"

"I'm all right. Jenny's doing a ton better, so my parents told me to go out and enjoy myself. Because after all, 'I'm only a kid once'." He laughed, so I laughed.

"You know, after all the things I've been doing lately, you know with Jenny and work and school...I don't really feel like a kid anymore." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. With everything that's been going lately, I don't really feel like a kid. I mean, what seventeen year old kid gets kidnapped by his own father?"

"Lots. It happens all the time. You'd be surprised, Luke."

"Huh." I responded.

He looked out into the crowd. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're not going to like it, but I think it might help you."

"With what?"

"This whole...kidnapping thing."

"I'm listening." I replied.

"Good. Maybe you should try getting away for a little while. I'm sure that everything in this town reminds you of Dan, so why not get away from it all for a little while?" He asked.

"Simple." I responded. "Because if I go away and heal, what's going to happen to me when I get back?"

"You'll be stronger." He said.

"Or still tramautized and I just avoid the things, places and people who remind me of him. And I'm not doing that. He has already taken so much from me."

He nodded. "I thought you might say something like that, but it was still worth a shot."

"Tell you what. If in four months, I'm still in this same position, I will definitely get away for a little while. But for right now, I'm all right trying to live it out here." I said.

"Ok."

He checked his watch. "I'm going to go call my parents and see how Jenny is."

I nodded, then started walking in the opposite direction.

I basically wandered around until I heard Haley start singing.

Then I came back to the main crowd with a new cup of punch in my hand.

And I listened to my best friend sing. And I tried to pretend like I didn't see Dan everywhere.


	39. Chapter 39

After Haley got off the stage, I quit paying attention. I mean, Chris was the only other act and I kind of hated him...so why bother?

Haley bounced over to me. "Hi!"

"Hey." I grinned and gave her a hug. "You did great."

"Thank you. I had so much fun!" She pulled away and grinned.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"He's out making a phone call to Whitey." She said. "Why?"

I shrugged.

"You gonna apologize about the punch you threw?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "I told you that that was already over with. It was resolved by him punching me back."

She sighed.

"That was a joke." I said.

"Sure." She responded.

"How are you?" I asked.

Her eyebrows wrinkled. "Me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

She furrowed her brow.

"I mean we have talked. It's just always been about...well, you know." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well we've had more important things going on with you lately." She said.

"Haley. No matter what is going on with me, I never want you to feel like you can't tell me if something's going on with you ok? You're my best friend, Hales, and I love you." I smiled. "Don't ever think that your problems don't matter in the face of mine."

She smiled. "All right."

"Now what is going on with you?"

"Nothing really, Nathan and I are just..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"You're just what?" I prompted.

She sighed.

"Hales..."

"We're just having some problems." Haley said.

"Yeah? Like what kind of problems?" I asked.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Duke rescinded their scholarship offer."

"I'm sorry." I said.

She shook her head. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"I'm here for you guys." I said.

"It doesn't matter, Lucas. We'll get through this." She said.

I reached down and took her hand. "I know. I'm still here for you guys."

She stared down at the floor, so I pulled her into another hug.

"Hey." Nathan called. "You hitting on my wife?"

"What?" I asked, laughing. "No way."

Haley pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Haley, what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

As she pushed past him, he gave me a questioning expression.

"What's going on with her?" He asked.

"She told me about Duke, man." I said. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We'll get through it eventually."

"You shouldn't have to deal with it at all." I said.

"I did what I did, Luke. If this is the price I have to pay, then so be it." Nathan gave me a smile. "How are you doing now?"

"My wrist hurts, but other than physically...I feel a lot better than before." I said.

"Good." He kept staring at me so I finally I asked him why.

He slapped my shoulder. "I think you're gonna be just fine."

"I think so too." I grinned, I even believed it at the time.

Two weeks later

Ever since that day, I had begun a regime. I would run every day after my therapy appointment.

Rain or shine, I ran all the way back to school.

It helped me. Made me feel like I was outrunning him and all the nightmares I was having.

The end of the school year was drawing nearer, we only about two months left, but I continued to run every day.

After a week of my new regime, Whitey told me that I could begin playing basketball again.

So that screwed up my system for a few days but I adjusted and soon it was: school, practice, therapy, run.

If I had a bad day at school, practice helped to cool me off. And if therapy was harder that day, I could count on the run.

Slowly, the nightmares stopped, and the flashbacks became less frequent.

I realized that this wasn't the end for me. It wasn't the end *of* me.

My therapist. Annie, helped pull me out of the tunnel I was certain was headed anywhere but up.

She showed me that there was light after situations like this.

She helped me get through the darkest moments in those two weeks.

Anyway, I told her about my regime and she said that victims of abduction and abuse often find something that can calm them down after a bad day.

She told me that my regime was perfectly normal, and advised me not to overdo it.

"If you get tired of running and want to try something else," She said. "Don't stop running all at once. Stop gradually, otherwise you might not do so well."

"Not so well how?" I asked.

"You might not have the best night's sleep or the best days following after you stop running." She said. "When you find something that works, and helps you to deal with things, if you stop it all of a sudden, you have no other way to deal."

I nodded. "Make's sense."

"Good." She smiled.

One day, after what I thought might be one of my final therapy sessions, it began to storm.

I don't mean, a little rain and a little thunder.

I mean huge bolts of lightning that cracked across the sky, thunder that shook the whole building, winds that beat against the windows, and rain that came down in floods.

My mom called my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my therapy session over with.

"Lucas?" She asked.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Is your therapy session over with?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Ok, I want you to wait until the worst of the storm passes, then head home ok? Don't drive in this weather, Lucas." She said. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you." I said.

"Tell me that you're not going to."

"I won't." I said.

"All right. Stay put and call me when you're headed home." She said.

"I will. I love you, bye." I hung up my phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Lucas? Is there a problem?" Annie asked.

I turned around, my heart thumping in my chest.

I had never told my mom about the running thing. I hadn't told anyone except Annie and Peyton.

She was right, just thinking about not getting to run was already killing.

So I made a snap decision.

"No, everything's fine. My mom was just warning me about the weather and she told me not to speed home." I said.

"Ok...are you sure she wants you running in this weather?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she just told me to be careful."

Thunder boomed and for a split-second, I re-thought my plan.

No, I couldn't lose another day, I had already lost yesterday to the fact that my mom wanted to take me out to see a movie. To hopefully 'get my mind off things'.

She knew I was doing better, but she still worried about me so I agreed.

The entire length of the movie, I sat there just wishing that I could run all the way home.

No. I couldn't lose today too.

"Ok, if you're sure." Annie herself seemed unsure but I ignored that.

She didn't know what my body was capable of. I could out-run this weather.

I didn't outrun the weather. I had left the office and was only about four miles from it before I fell to the ground, certain that I had been struck by lightning.

Rain pounded onto my body, and splashed into my eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to move my feet, trying to sit up.

This was such a dumb idea.

As I struggled to sit up, I heard laughter behind me.

A chilling laugh. A threatening laugh. Dan's laugh.

I started dragging my body forward, using my elbows.

The road scuffed up my arms as I did, bringing a searing pain each time.

I continued to drag myself forward, despite his laughter echoing in my ears.

This had to be a dream. I was going to wake-up sometime right?

"Aw, Lucas, you're too cute." He winked. "You should stop already. You look pathetic."

I grimaced as the road scratched me again and again.

"I said stop." He pointed a gun at me, and I realized what the pain was the second the smell of blood hit my nostrils.

I wasn't struck by lightning, I had been shot.

Dan had shot me.

No one was around to see me get knocked and no one was around to see me get dragged into his car.

No one was there when he took me back to his house.

No one was coming to get me this time...


	40. Chapter 40

My leg throbbed and there was a loud pounding in my skull.

My stomach burned and made me wince every time I shifted.

I opened my eyes, but the world was black.

After blinking a few times, and realizing the world was still black, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I felt a tugging on my arms and I awoke, snapping my eyes open.

The world was still black.

"You awake?" Dan asked.

Chills ran up my spine.

"Where the hell do you have me now?" I demanded.

"Nowhere that's of your concern." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry it had to come to this again."

"How'd you get out of jail?" I demanded.

He sighed. "Patience."

"Meaning you broke out." I stated.

He was silent.

"What do you want with me this time? The truth is already out there, Dan." I said.

"Truth is a matter of perspective." He said.

I scoffed, but didn't say anything.

"You see, Luke, I've planned this one better than the first. There's no way for you to escape now." He laughed.

"There's always a way." I whispered, giving myself more confidence.

He put a hand on my knee. "What did you say?"

I jerked away from him, followed by a flash of searing pain in my abdomen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, then I felt his hands on my stomach.

I winced, but didn't jerk anyway.

That pain was too great to cause it again.

"Ooh, yeah. Sorry about that." He said.

"What is that?" I asked.

He was silent.

I sighed. "That's where the bullet went, right?"

"Possibly." He said.

I shook my head, and fell silent.

"I wasn't going to shoot you." He sighed. "You just..."

I didn't respond.

The noise of a chair scraping against the pavement, broke the silence.

"I've gotta go." Dan said.

He must have stood up.

I wanted to ask about the darkness. Why it was still dark in here, but I didn't.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was slightly scared.

The door swung shut behind him, and I heard a lock click into place.

He was smarter than last time.

But I was definitely smarter.

I tried to move my wrists, but they wouldn't move at all.

Tried moving my fingers, same thing,

My feet, my head, nothing.

I couldn't move anything expect my knees.

I swallowed, trying to stay calm.

Like Annie said, a calm head equals a clear head. And a clear head can form a plan.

I breathed in and out, in the exercises that she had taught me, so I could calm down and clear my head.

After running through the breathing exercises, I felt considerably calmer.

I didn't feel as desperate as I did the first time he had me.

I'd gotten out once, I could get out again.

After a few minutes of silence, I began to scoot my chair forward, hoping to be able to feel something under my feet.

I was barefoot and I didn't know how I got to that point.

I continued to scoot forward, and I finally felt something.

Slowly, I used my toes to pick it up, but I couldn't bring it up any higher.

I tried throwing it into my lap, but I couldn't move my foot high enough.

I dropped whatever it was and tried to flex my hands or fingers or anything.

Nothing moved. I was so trapped, that I had to start using the breathing exercises when I thought about it.

Dan was supposed to be in jail. I was supposed to live happily ever after now that I had started getting better.

But just like Dan, to wait until I thought I was safe again before he came back to take me.

Sighing, I shifted my neck around, wincing at the discomfort it caused my stomach.

I realized, for a split second, that I could see light.

But then it was gone, and I tried to see it again.

Was it coming toward the stairs? Was it an outside light?

I continued moving my neck as much as I could, trying to see it again.

When I finally did see it again, I froze completely still trying to figure out what it was.

When I closed one eye, it disappeared, and when I closed the other one, it sharpened it.

It was the light coming from under the door.

Something was on my head and whatever it was, it had a hole in it.

Sighing with relief, that I wasn't blind, I tore my eyes away from the light.

After a few minutes in silence, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift.

I was woken rather abruptly by the noise of something that sounded like a jack-hammer.

When I opened my eyes, the light was on and whatever was on my head earlier had been removed.

I blinked in the harsh light that came from a single light-bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

"Sorry." Dan called over his shoulder.

I guess he was apologizing for the noise.

"Some construction workers are paving the sidewalks." He said.

I nodded, even though his back was to me. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of talking to him.

"The noise should die down in a few days." He said.

I stared at his back till he turned around.

In his hand, he held a syringe.

My eyes drifted to it and before I could stop myself, I asked what it was.

"This is just something to make you feel better." He started toward me and I jerked backward as much as I could.

"Relax. It's morphine." He said.

"And I should believe you...why?" I spat.

He sighed. "I sincerely thought that we were past this, Lucas."

I let out a low growl that surprised even me.

He took a step back.

"I don't need that." I said.

"Lucas, you're going to keep bleeding." He said.

"And the morphine's supposed to stop that?" I demanded.

"No, but it'll make it less painful while I get the bullet out of you." He said.

"If you want the bullet out, why don't you take me to the hospital?" I asked.

"You know that I can't do that." He said.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

He sighed. "Just take this. It'll make the pain go away."

I shook my head.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder in his hand.

"No!" I shouted.

He plunged the needle into my skin anyway.

I watched the clear liquid drain from the syringe, and gently slid into the hole that Dan had made.

After a few moments, he gently slid the needle out.

Drowsiness took over and I couldn't concentrate anymore.

My thoughts became so jumbled that I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep.

To stop the world from spinning.


	41. Chapter 41

When I came to, I was lying on a table, strapped down.

Slowly, I tried to move something. Anything. But everything was tied down.

"Are you all right?" Dan asked.

Black spots floated in my vision and the whole world went dark again.

"Lucas?" He called, sounding panicked.

The next thing I knew, he was throwing cold water on me.

I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, I was met with his scared face.

"Lucas." He said, setting down a pitcher of cold water.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

He splashed me again.

"What?" I snapped.

"You have to stay with me. Stay awake." He said.

"I'm here." I said and opened my eyes.

"Sure." He replied. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." I responded.

"That's the morphine."

I nodded, closing my eyes again.

"No, Lucas, stay with me." He splashed me again.

I opened my eyes. "I'm so tired."

"I know. But other than tired, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Trapped." I whispered.

He was silent for a moment. "Are you in any pain?"

"Yes." I said.

"Where? Your stomach?" He asked.

"It all hurts, Dan." I closed my eyes again and this time, he let me sleep.

When I woke back up, I was on a bed, still strapped down but I felt more comfortable.

"Where am I?" I asked, my head swimming.

"In the master bedroom." Dan said, sitting at a table with a laptop in front of him.

I tried to sit up but the straps held me down.

"Why am I tied down?" I asked, leaning my head up as far as I could so I could see him.

His fingers quit moving on the keyboard.

"You're recovering." He said.

I let my head fall back against the mattress, and blew my breath out in a stream.

"Did you get the bullet out?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I had to cut through a muscle though, so you may be extremely sore afterwards."

I sighed. "Dan, the truth is already out there. What's the purpose of keeping me?"

"Punishment." He said. "For escaping the first time."

"Punishment?" I demanded. "I'm punished every day for what you did to me. Through nightmares, or through flashbacks or not being able to go certain places because it reminds me of you. I'm being punished every day, Dan."

He sighed. "At this point, I can't let you go, Lucas."

"Then why not just kill me? Why take the bullet out?" I asked.

Dan turned around and stared at me for a long time.

I closed my eyes.

"Because you're my son." He whispered.

"No. I don't believe that, Dan. You're a manipulative liar and a pathetic excuse for a human being. No. I don't buy it." I said.

He sighed. "I didn't think you would. Ok, then how about this? Punishment for getting me arrested."

"Oh, I got you arrested? I'm sorry, I don't recall telling you to choke me on my front steps that morning." I snapped.

His eyes narrowed.

I closed mine again. "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't be here."

I was talking to myself, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare.

...but it wasn't one. I was stuck here with him until somebody found me.

I knew I was stupid for running in the middle of that storm.

Tears formed under my lids, but I opened my eyes and blinked them away.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." He said.

"If you're really sorry, then let me go." I said.

He didn't respond and I heard my phone start ringing.

I tried to sit up. "Where's that coming from?"

"Nowhere." He snapped.

"That's the ringtone for my mom!" I said.

"Shut up." He yelled and silenced the ringtone.

I breathed a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm. Like Annie taught me.

"She's not going to find you." He said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"She won't!" He yelled and I leaned up, trying to see him.

He was breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair.

The sight was so amusing that I laughed.

Dan Scott worried and without a plan? This just doesn't happen every day.

So I laughed, and it felt good.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded, stalking toward me.

I shrugged and tried to stop grinning, but I couldn't.

Dan knew he was going to lose again.

He leaned down close to me. "I'm going to ask one more time."

When he was silent for a moment, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Ask." I said.

"You know, if you weren't recovering right now, you'd be in a lot of trouble." His voice was deeper, menacing.

I continued to grin, knowing that he couldn't touch me right now.

"Lucas, I'm warning you." His voice was low this time. "Stop."

"Or what?" I asked. In all of the books that Annie had given me, it said to not purposely anger your kidnapper/abductor.

But there was nothing he could do anymore to make me scared. I'd escaped him once.

I knew that once he'd got careless, I'd get away again.

I did it once, I could do it again.

He'd get careless...I just had to be patient. Wait him out.

"Lucas?" He called.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep before responding.

"What is it?"

"You'd better explain to me what it was that you were laughing at." He said, sounding a lot more threatening this time around.

Maybe last time, I would have lied. Told him that I was just scared.

Maybe last time I would have *been* scared.

But not this time.

No, this time, I sat up as far as I could and looked him into the eye as I said.

"You. I was laughing at what a pathetic mess of a person you've become. I was laughing at the fact that you are still trying to convince me, and yourself, that you are not the same person that killed my Uncle Keith in the hallway." I paused to take a breath.

"But that's the thing...you are that person, Dan. You are and you always will be." I swallowed and took another deep breath.

"You are that person, Dan Scott."

I stared at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"I was laughing at you."


	42. Chapter 42

My head was throbbing when I woke up and I felt blood running down my face.

"Ah. You're awake." He stated.

"What the hell did you hit with me?" I asked, feeling the blood continuing to creep down my face.

"A bottle." He held up a beer bottle that was nearly smashed to bits.

"My face broke that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Guess you're stronger than I thought."

I smirked. "I've always been stronger than you think."

"Don't push your luck, Lucas." He said.

I closed my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Oh, you're calling the shots now?" He asked.

"Yes."

So I went to sleep.

I bet it ticked him off that he couldn't stop me.

Serves him right.

I awoke a little while later to the sound of pounding thunder.

"It's still storming?" I mumbled, my eyes closed.

"Yes." He replied.

"I have a question for you." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I deliberately waited a few minutes till he asked again.

"Yeah?" He sounded more impatient this time.

Good. If I couldn't hurt him, at least I could needle him.

"Why are you sticking around more often?"

He grunted, but didn't give a verbal response.

"Well?" I demanded. "You owe me an answer."

"I don't owe you anything, Lucas." He snarled.

"You kidnap me, threaten me, beat me, shoot me and you don't think that you owe me anything?" I sat up as far as I could.

He sighed and let his head drop.

I rolled my eyes and lay back down. "Well?"

"Because you escaped last time I took my eye off you. Plus I don't have anything to do this time. No job, no friends...your mother would obviously flip her lid if she saw me." He chuckled then sighed. "And the police are looking for me."

"You know that when they find you, they'll find me right?"

He let out another noise, a cross between a groan and a grunt.

"I know this."

"And you're willing to risk it?" I asked.

"No. I'm moving you today."

"Great, where to?" I asked.

When he didn't respond, I clucked my tongue.

"Wait, I know. What's the magic word, right?" I asked.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Ooh, touchier than the last time." I said.

"You know, you're a lot more daring than last time." He said.

I closed my eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm smarter, I'm stronger, and I'm not afraid. That's what's different this time around."

He sighed. "Can't you be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to think."

"About what? Wait, I know. You're trying to think of a place to move me right? Now which of your friends are dirty enough to hide me in their home?" I wondered out loud.

"Shut up!" He yelled, standing up.

His head nearly touched the ceiling, so he didn't rise to his full height.

I laughed again.

"Just shut up!" He yelled, fists clenched.

"Your plan sucks." I said, laughing.

He stormed out after that and I was left to my thoughts.

About half an hour, and two chaffed wrists later, he came back into the bedroom.

"Lucas. Glad you're awake." He went over to a dresser and opened the top drawer.

He brought out another syringe and the bottle that held the morphine from earlier.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

I wanted to tell him no, but I knew I couldn't move. There was no way that I was going to beg that sick, sadistic man.

"Hold still." He said, extracting a good amount of the liquid.

I closed my eyes, forced myself to freeze as I felt his hands on the side of my neck.

The needle punctured my neck and slid beneath my skin.

Within a few minutes, he pulled the needle out of my skin and I started feeling drowsy again.

I tried to fight sleep, but I was so tired. It was like trying to breathe underwater.

Eventually I gave up, and fell asleep.

I awoke a little while later, in the back of a car.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

Dan was by my side in an instant, sliding another needle into my neck, injecting more morphine.

I fell back asleep instantly.

The second time I woke up, I was in another bedroom, a lot different from the first one.

I couldn't string together a coherent thought. "Where…"

I was out again within seconds.

"Lucas?" I heard Dan call.

I couldn't respond even if I had wanted to.

My head was still swimming and I couldn't even focus my vision on any one thing.

"Lucas?" He called.

I closed my eyes and fell back asleep, despite his constant shouting.

A few minutes later, I awoke in a tub filled with water, my hands still strapped down.

"Dan?" I asked, still incredibly sleepy.

He got close to me and ran a hand across my hair. "Are you all right?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, you're not dead."

I nodded and let my eyes close again.

"No, Lucas. You have to stay awake." He said.

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

"No, stay awake!" He yelled, splashing more cold water on me.

I shrank as far away from him as I could, just wanting to sleep some more.

I was so exhausted. I could hardly breathe and it was much easier when I was asleep.

"Lucas!" He yelled as my vision went black.

The sound of beeping machines surrounded me.

I fought through the black spots, feeling like I was trying to rise from underneath the ocean.

I mumbled something incoherent and a hand was placed on my arm.

"Lucas?" Dan's voice asked.

I opened my eyes and bright lights stung my eyes and brought tears.

After closing them again, he shook my sharply.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes, squinting.

"Lucas, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Annoyed." I snapped. "Why don't you just give up? Everyone's going to know that you're the one who took me again. Just give up, Dan."

"Dan Scott doesn't give up." He responded, growling.


	43. Chapter 43

I rolled my eyes and let him continue to spout phrases of how he knew what he was doing, and how I had no idea what he had up his sleeve.

Once he realized I was no longer listening to him, he got up in a huff and left.

"Finally." I mumbled to myself, looking around the room.

I was still on a bed, but the room was much larger and nicer than the one before.

This time, he hadn't tied my waist down, just my hands and feet.

So I was able to comfortably sit up.

I looked toward the door and tried to determine whether or not it was locked.

I couldn't tell, so I finally looked around the room and studied what I could of it.

The room seemed oddly familiar.

Not like I'd been here before, but just like...somehow I'd seen it before.

Maybe in a dream, or a photograph or something...

It seemed so familiar.

After looking around for a few more minutes of looking around, I closed my eyes and prayed for a way out.

I began pulling on the ropes he had tied around my wrists and my feet.

They were stronger than last time. Ropes and duct tape wound around my wrists.

Long scratches ran up and down my arms alongside the road rash from where I had tried to drag myself away from Dan.

I blew my breath out in one long stream.

A loud creaking told me that he was still in the house.

Or at least someone was.

After a few seconds, the creaking stopped and I tried to free my hands.

I'd done it with handcuffs, how hard could it be with some rope?

Unfortunately, it was extremely hard with rope considering that my wrists were weakened from last time.

I managed to bite the duct tape off the rope, but the rope itself wasn't moving.

After a few failed attempts, I gave up and tried to just break the rope using my strength.

When that didn't work, I settled back against the headboard and heaved a huge sigh.

The door creaked open and I turned to look.

Wordlessly, Dan brought in a television set and put it down on the dresser a few feet in front of me.

He set the remote down on the bed, close enough for me to reach, then exited the room.

I'd like to say that I resisted the urge to watch the television set, so it wouldn't give him any pleasure, but I couldn't.

The temptation to see the outside world was too much for me to resist.

I flipped through all the channels, but the news wasn't on. So I settled for the weather instead.

It had the date, time and month right in the corner of the screen.

I briefly wondered if Dan knew this, but I quit caring as I scanned the other channels once again for news.

I came across one news station, but they reported on a car accident, then went to commercial break, saying that they'd be back on at 11 that night.

It was four-forty.

Groaning, I flipped through the other channels a few more times then cut the TV off when it became apparent that there was nothing I could watch.

After about twenty minutes, Dan brought in a sandwich and some water.

I waited till he left till I fell upon it, devouring it within minutes.

After all the water was gone, I turned back on the television and started looking for the news channels.

The snippets I heard while I was flipping the channels were:

"Joey, I can't live without you!" *Flip* "And coming up on GAC-" *flip* "Now, who's gonna be America's Next Top-" *flip* "Local boy, Lucas Scott went miss-" *flip* "Deal...or no deal?"

The blood in my veins froze.

"Wait." I said out loud. "What was that?"

I flipped back and I saw a young man seated behind a desk talking.

"—in the afternoon, during the middle of a rainstorm. His mother was in hysterics as she told us his story." He nodded at the camera and the scene switched to that of my mother, in our house.

Tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were shaking.

"I told him not to drive home. I told him to wait where he was." She started sobbing again and I felt my heart break.

The scene shifted back to the man behind the desk, and a picture of me flashed beside him.

"She explained to us off camera that he had been kidnapped several months before, by his biological father. When questioned as to why he kidnapped her son, all she told us was that it was not a custody dispute." He heaved a sigh. "The man in question of Lucas Scott's whereabouts is Dan Scott, his aforementioned biological father. Prior to Lucas' disappearance, Scott had been arrested upon physical assault charges. The jail in which he was being held reports that he is indeed missing."

He took a pause and shifted some papers around. "Police say that Scott had tormented his son and the people around him, during his disappearance. Going even as far as planting a body with his school identity on it."

The screen flashed to a video Haley and Nathan.

Haley was crying again and I felt tears in my own eyes.

"It's like," Her voice broke. "Right after we found him, we lost him again."

Nathan wiped at his eyes with his finger.

"Um..Lucas is my brother. And uh,,." He wrapped his arm tighter around Haley, his voice breaking. "We all just need him to come home."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the man start talking again.

"Police say that they have issued a state-wide man-hunt for Scott, and they are sincerely hoping that his son is with him."

The scene switched to a different guy.

"Thank you, Jim. In other news-" I cut the TV off again and sank back against the headboard.

That sandwich sat like a rock in my stomach.

I swallowed, my hands shaking.

At least they were still looking for me, I told myself.

"Don't give up yet." I whispered.


	44. Chapter 44

I continued to sit against the headboard, not really knowing how to react.

Should I be happy that they're still looking for me? Or sad that I'm in this position again?

Sighing, I closed my eyes and thought back to a little over six weeks ago.

When Peyton and my friends threw that party for me.

I remembered how awful I was to them, how utterly rude I was.

Sighing, I tried to put my hands up to cover my face, but the rope wouldn't stretch that far.

After a few minutes of trying, I gave up and tried to remember why I was so upset that day.

It only took a couple of seconds to remember.

I'd had a bad meeting with Annie that day.

"I want you to pretend like Dan is sitting across from you." She said.

I shook my head and gave a polite laugh. "That's funny."

She stared at me.

"You're...serious?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes." She replied.

"No." I said, feeling a familiar sensation creep through my chest. "You want me to talk to him?"

She shook her head. "No, just pretend like he's here. That way I can see how you react around him."

"Why don't you just bring him in here if you're so intent on finding out how I react around him?" I demanded.

"Lucas, calm down. I'm trying to help you ok? Please remember that." She said.

"Well I can't remember that. Not when you're telling me that I have to talk to Dan." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Lucas, it's ok." She said, standing up and walking toward me.

"Don't touch me." I said, scooting away from her as she sat down.

She sighed. "Luke, I'm trying to help you."

I focused on breathing in and out. "I can't do that today."

"It might be good for you." She said.

"No, it won't. It has the potential to destroy me." I said.

"It won't." She said, putting a hand on my knee. "I won't let that happen. You're too precious of a person to be destroyed."

"I don't know about that." I replied, nudging the carpet with the toe of my shoe.

"Lucas?" She asked, giving my knee a squeeze. "Can you try, please?"

I nodded and squeezed my eyes closed. "Let's do this."

"Lucas?" Dan called and I snapped my eyes open.

He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

I bit down on my tongue and slowly released my breath.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Myself." I replied.

He nodded, then stood up straight and exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

I sighed and leaned my head against the headboard.

After a few moments in silence, I turned the TV on.

A grainy picture of myself floated across the screen, then within a few seconds the voice of a news anchor started.

"We reported on this case earlier, and we've had a lot of phone calls and hits on this story." He said. "Local boy, Lucas Scott who attends Tree Hill High, was kidnapped late Friday afternoon during the middle of that terrible rainstorm."

I breathed a sigh of relief that Dan was thundering down the hall, ready to cut the TV off.

"We reported on this story earlier in the day and we've had a few people inform us that they saw Scott's father drag him into a car." The reporter shuffled some papers on his desk. "A lot of them called the police when it happened, but by the time they got there, the car had driven off. It was too far away for any of the neighboring houses occupants to get a good look at the license plate number."

He cleared his throat. "How's it going on the field, Ken?"

It flashed to a guy outside of my therapist's office and my stomach clenched.

"Thank you, Jim. It's going great out here in the field. About three miles from here is where he was kidnapped and where the neighbors say they saw him. We have found Lucas Scott's school ID, his backpack and car keys." He gave the camera a fake grin as it panned out.

"Standing with me now is Annie Rochelle, Scott's therapist." He turned to her. "Miss Rochelle, please tell us about what time Scott left your office."

Annie cleared her throat. "Well...I'd say it was about seven when he left my office. We do late appointments so it can work with his schedule."

The reporter, Ken, nodded. "Absolutely, of course. Is there any information that you can give us that directly relates to Scott's first disappearance?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'd lose my license."

He nodded. "Right, right. Of course. Is there anything you can tell us regarding Lucas' second disappearance?"

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, as of right now, I have no idea where he is."

"Ok. Thank you so much." He turned toward the camera as she walked out of view.

"Back to you, Jim." He nodded toward the screen and I killed the TV screen, sighing.

I closed my eyes and willed a way out of here.

That's when I heard my phone ring again.

I grinned to myself as a plan formed.

"Dan." I called.

No response.

I tried a little louder.

"Dan!"

The door creaked open. "Yes?"

"I need to use the bathroom." I lied.

His eyebrows drew down.

"Dan, I can either go there or here." I said.

He nodded, walked over to me and started untying the ropes.

"I'll have you know, if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you again." He said.

As soon as my hand was free, I patted him on his shoulder. "I'm so glad for this bonding time."

He grunted and jerked me to my feet, keeping my hands behind me.

"This is comfortable." I said, sarcastically.

"Be quiet." He hissed.

My phone rang again, and he walked quicker into the bathroom.

As soon as I was in, he slammed the door shut and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall.

Working quickly, I undid the rope around my hands and feet.

I heard my continuing ringing, so I went to the tub and pulled back the shower curtain.

Above the shower was a grimy window, just barely big enough for me to slide through.

I climbed into the tub, and yanked on the window.

It didn't open at first, but I continued to pull and eventually it came open with a loud squeak.

Fresh air filled my nostrils, chasing away the musty smell of the house.

Sighing with relief, I began to crawl through the window, only to discover I wasn't quite tall enough.

I continued to shift my weight until my feet were no longer touching the tub at all.

"Hey!" I heard Dan shout.

I tried to crawl through the window faster, but he grabbed onto my ankles and tried to drag me back down.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed.

I doubt anyone heard that because he dragged me back down anyway.

Once he had me in back down in the tub, I began to kick and fight him.

"Stop it!" He commanded.

I crawled out of the tub and he grabbed my arms, forcing me to stand up.

"Let go of me." I said, bucking against him.

"Lucas, stop."

I wrenched my hands free and darted into the master bedroom, swinging the door shut behind me.

"Lucas!" He yelled, following after me.

I turned and waited for him.

And when he pushed open the door and stared at me, I opened fire on him.


	45. Chapter 45

He lay three feet in front of me, gasping for breath.

I raced into the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone.

"911 operator, where's your emergency?" A female asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure where I'm at. I was kidnapped by my father." I said.

"Ok. What's your name?" She asked.

"Lucas Scott." I said.

"Ok, Lucas, I'm contacting a patrol car and ambulance, they'll be on their way." She said.

"How are they going to find me?" I asked.

"They'll trace the GPS in your phone." She explained.

I swallowed. "Ok."

I looked at Dan and felt a chill run up my spine.

"My father's lying on the floor. I don't know if he's breathing." I said, nudging him with my toe.

"Ok, can you check and see if he's breathing?" She asked.

I shivered. "Yeah."

I carefully leaned down and put my hand in front of his face and felt his breath coming out in slow short bursts.

"Yeah, he's breathing for now." I replied. "I shot him."

"You shot him?" She asked.

"Yes. In self-defense." I added, breathing hard. "Oh god."

"Sir, I'm going to need you to remain calm." She said. "Do you know where you are?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you in an apartment? Are you outside?"

"I'm in a house." I replied.

"Ok, great. Do you know what room you're in?" She asked.

"I'm in a bedroom, but my father's in the hallway." I said.

"Ok, you're doing great. Do you know how long you've been kidnapped?" She asked.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know at least three days."

"Ok, great." She replied.

I heard sirens outside.

"Ok, sir? The ambulance and police car have arrived at the destination. I'm going to hang up all right? You need to answer the door for the police." She said.

"All right." I replied.

After we hung up, I opened up the door and the sunlight nearly burned my eyes.

When I pushed open the screen door to let them in, a breath of fresh air hit me full on and I sighed.

The police pushed past me, asked a bunch of questions, the paramedics came next with a stretcher.

They asked some questions but mostly they took care of Dan.

When I asked, they told me that the gunshot wound didn't look fatal.

I swallowed and nodded.

"You did it in self-defense, Lucas." One of the police officers told me. "There is no shame in that."

I nodded. "I'm going to call my mom."

The police officer nodded, then the paramedic started talking.

"Tell her to meet us at the hospital, ok? We need to make sure that you're healthy." He said.

I lifted my shirt to reveal bloody stitches that I had examined while I was on the phone with 911.

The paramedic looked a little sick.

"Trust me, I'm going to the hospital." I said, then glanced at Dan. "But I'm not riding with him."

"Understandable." The police officer said while the paramedic went back to working on Dan and most likely focusing on not puking.

I walked off down the hallway and into the kitchen.

After I leaned against the counter, I hit send on her number.

"Hello?" My mom's voice asked, breathless.

"Hey mom. It's me." I said, my voice cracking. I mentally kicked myself for the tears that sprang to my eyes.

"Lucas? Oh my baby! Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I looked around. "But I'm headed to the hospital in a few minutes and I'd appreciate it if you met me there."

"Oh, Lucas, absolutely." She said.

I nodded to myself as a paramedic stepped into the kitchen and nodded toward the front door.

"Hey, I have to go but I'm on my way to the hospital." I said.

"Ok, I'm leaving. I'm going to call Haley on the way over ok?" She said.

"That's fine, mom." I said. "But you don't have to call everybody. I'm pretty sure they'll all think, 'been there, done that.'" I said.

"Lucas, I'll meet you there." She said, then hung up.

I was hoping, no-expecting a laugh, but I guess she didn't really care much for laughter right now.

The ride to the hospital was short. I got to ride in the back of a squad car even though the paramedic thought it best that I ride in the ambulance.

The police officer fought for me though and I ended up riding with him instead.

I leaned up to the metal divider. "Thank you, sir."

"For what?" He asked.

"I didn't want to ride in the back of that ambulance, and you made it so I didn't have to." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, well I couldn't imagine riding next to the person who had kidnapped me not once, but twice."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I couldn't imagine knowingly putting a kid through that." He shrugged.

I looked around the inside of the car.

"We'll be at the hospital in one more turn." He said. "How long ago did he shoot you?"

I hesitated, trying to estimate.

"You don't have to tell me, it's not required or anything."

I nodded. "I know. I just can't really remember. I guess a few days ago? Do you know how long I've been missing?"

His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Sir?" I asked again. "Do you know how long I've been missing?"

"Yes, I do." He said. "You've been missing for a week and two days."

I blinked. "Wow. Well, I was on morphine for a while so that could contribute to my lack of memory."

"Morphine?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching up.

I shrugged. "He dug the bullet out."

"He did that?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Wow." He didn't say anything else until we reached the hospital.

Once I got out, he put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"I'm truly sorry that you had to go through this, Lucas." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"And, hey, I know of a great support group that one of my friends runs." He shrugged and handed me a business card. "It might help you."

I took the card and shoved it into my back pocket.

"I'll think about it, thank you." I trudged into the hospital beside him where a doctor was waiting for me.

"I'll get out of your way." The police officer said and as he turned around, I spoke.

"Sir? What's your name?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's Dean Trane."

"Thank you, Dean." I said, smiling then added, "You already know my name."

He laughed. "Yeah. I'll see you around sometime."

"Hopefully not like this." I said.

He laughed again. "Well maybe, it is a small town after all."

I grinned. "Yeah, anything can happen."


	46. Chapter 46

The doctor took me back to a room and almost immediately he was looking at the stitches on my side.

He wanted to put me under to remove them so he could also go ahead and take a look at the wound, but I told him not to.

I didn't want to miss another day, or even another few minutes.

But truthfully, I just wanted to feel what it was like having the stitches removed.

Nathan told me that he was awake when they removed his stitches after the car accident, so I needed to know what it felt like too.

I couldn't have my younger brother one-up me.

I even watched as he pulled the stitches out.

"I really think I ought to put you under so I can go ahead and look at the wound." The doctor said. "It might be worse than you think it is."

"It's a gunshot wound, doc, not a kidney transplant." I said.

He took a deep breath. "Lucas, I can understand that you don't want to be out for a few minutes but in the long run, it might help."

I shrugged.

He was tugging on the last stitch and I winced.

"Yeah, these look infected." He said, grimacing. "If I feel that I should operate on the wound, I'm going to put you under. No question's asked."

I nodded. "That's fair."

He tugged the final stitch free and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Yeah, those weren't that bad.

I started to stretch and the doctor put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Hang on." He said, sitting down on a stool.

The doctor wheeled up close to the bed and I shifted so he could get a better look at the wound.

"Hmm." He dabbed at with an alcohol wipe and I held my breath, waiting for the stinging to stop.

"Even though they weren't very good stitches and even though they weren't clean, they did hold the wound together." He rubbed his hands together. "And I think that's what kept you from bleeding even more."

He picked up a small pair of tweezers and grabbed a hold of my skin.

I closed my eyes, breathing carefully as the pain ran up my side.

"I'm going to clean this, re-stitch...and you should be ok." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The doctor called over his shoulder.

The door opened and my mom stood there.

I pushed the doctors hands away and stood up.

"Lucas you sh..." His request died on his lips when he saw who I was walking toward.

"Hi mom." I said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh my baby. It was a nightmare come to life." She said, tears leaking down her face and running onto my bare chest.

I held her against me. "It's ok, mom. I'm here again."

After a few seconds, I pulled away and led her over to a chair where she sat down.

"The doctor has to stitch me up." I said showing her the wound.

She winced and closed her eyes. "Oh my god."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, turning to check it out in the mirror.

It just looked bloody.

"No, it's not that bad." She replied. "What happened?"

I sat back down on the table. "Dan shot me."

She stiffened.

"It's ok." I said as the doctor began wiping the area with alcohol.

I winced.

"Sorry." He said, continuing to clean.

I closed my eyes and let the smell of the alcohol hit my nostrils.

Once he finished cleaning, he started stitching me up.

I needed fourteen stitches.

More than what Nathan got.

I grinned when he told me the amount, and his eyebrows drew down.

"A little sibling competition." I said.

His lips turned upward into a smile. "I understand that."

He finished stitching me up, and within a few minutes, most of my friends were here.

As they sat around me, talking about how long I'd been gone and how they were scared and my mom cried off and on during it.

I looked around at all of them.

"Deja Vu." I said.

Everyone laughed and I grinned.

"Yeah," Skills laughed and stood up to hug me.

"I missed you man." I said clapping him on the shoulder.

He sat back down and Peyton squeezed my hand.

One week later

Dan was sent to a prison out of state, I was put back in therapy and my mom didn't take her eye off me at all.

About five days after Dan went to prison, I was talking with Annie and she looked at me and said.

"You know something, Lucas? You're the strongest person I know." She said.

I laughed. "Sure. Look at me, I'm a mess."

She grinned. "Seriously, Lucas. After everything you've gone through, to still be functioning alone is amazing. Anything else is a miracle."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I don't really feel miraculous."

A smile crept across her face. "You're very miraculous, Lucas. I think you're going to be just fine."

After I left her office, I started jogging toward the high school.

When I reached the parking lot, for once, I realized that I wasn't upset that the run had ended.

I realized that I felt content. I realized that maybe I didn't need the run anymore.

I realized that day that I escaped from him not once, but twice.

And if I had to, I could do it a third time.

I think that it was that day, that I realized something else.

I realized that I will always find a way out. Of almost anything.

I realized that I am not only a survivor, but I am a fighter. I am a warrior.

And I'm going to be just fine.


End file.
